Secrets
by MoldueMiji
Summary: Comment Harry se prépare-t-il à une vie normale? Beaucoup de secrets seront dévoilés, certains remontent à plusieurs années. C'est ma toute première fiction. Vos impressions sont les bienvenues.
1. Chapter 1 Une vie normale?

**Secrets**

Une « vie normale »?

Harry montait l'escalier avec un plateau. Il était tout juste 6h15 du matin. Il faisait encore sombre dehors. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle était là, bien au chaud dans son lit en profond sommeil. Ses magnifiques cheveux couleur de feu étaient étalés sur son oreiller tels des fils de soie. Il déposa le plateau sur la petite table près du lit et il s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil à côté d'elle. Il la regarda, pensif.

Il se rappela la dernière fois où il avait dormi aussi profondément. C'était le lendemain de la grande bataille. Il était tellement épuisé. Il s'était endormi pratiquement au contact de son oreiller, tout sale, tout habillé. Il ne s'était réveillé que tard dans l'après-midi. À sa grande surprise à son réveil, Ginny était couchée avec lui dans son lit dans le dortoir des garçons. Il compris alors pourquoi il avait aussi bien dormi. Elle était venue se blottir contre lui en recherche d'un peu de réconfort, elle aussi s'était endormie tout habillée.

Depuis, cependant, les nuits n'étaient pas toujours aussi calmes. En fait, elles l'étaient rarement. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup non plus. Il préférait les choses ainsi finalement. Plus les nuits étaient courtes, moins les rêves étaient dérangeants. Les réveils en sursauts, tout en sueur, étaient choses courantes. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de ceux qu'il aimait et qui était mort à cause de lui lors de la grande bataille. Mais il n'avait pas le goût d'y penser aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas y penser, surtout pas aujourd'hui. C'était un jour spécial pour Ginny et lui.

Ginny se retourna. Sa respiration indiquait qu'elle était toujours endormie. Même endormie, Harry pensait qu' elle était magnifique.

Sauf pour les nuits tourmentées, le retour à la vie normale…

- Hmmm…. « _vie normale_ »…, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Harry n'avait jamais eu une vie « _normale_ » et il se demandait s'il en aurait une, un jour.

- Sûrement…, pensa-t-il. _« Ce sera peut-être long, mais ça viendra!_ », lui avait dit une fois Mme Weasley, lors d'une de leurs nombreuses conversations nocturnes causées par leur insomnie.

Enfin, il espérait que sa vie normale serait étroitement liée à elle…à Ginny. Elle avait toujours la bonne façon de voir les choses. Elle était toujours si forte, si courageuse, si joyeuse, si positive, si … Ginny. Il avait passé un été merveilleux avec elle chez les Weasley. Il sourit.

Il sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Il souriait toujours. Il regarda Ginny, ses cheveux recouvraient une partie de son visage. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

-Bon matin mon amour, lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

-Hmmm… bonjour, répondit Ginny encore tout ensommeillée.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, il y a 3 jours pour les vacances de Noël, Harry se levait avant tout le monde pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il en profitait pour apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Ginny pour pouvoir bénéficier de quelques moments seul avec elle.

-Tu me gâtes vraiment trop Harry, dit Ginny en se redressant dans son lit. Je vais en prendre l'habitude et tu seras obligé de me servir le petit déjeuner au lit tous les jours, lui dit Ginny en lui caressant la joue.

Harry déposa le plateau devant Ginny et s'allongea sur le lit tout près d'elle. Il prit une rôtie.

-Ça n'a rien de nouveau dans ma vie tu sais. J'avais l'habitude de faire le petit déjeuner chez les Dursley. Au moins, maintenant, j'ai un énorme plaisir à le préparer et, honnêtement, la compensation que je reçois est beaucoup plus intéressante que ce que j'avais avant, dit-il en l'embrassant longuement et tendrement.

Ginny le regarda la mine triste et prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

-Ce sont vraiment des gens horribles ces Dursley. C'est difficile d'imaginer que ta tante est réellement la sœur de ta mère. C'est étrange parfois comment les membres d'une même famille peuvent être si différents, dit-elle et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Hmm, ouais. Heureusement, si je suis chanceux, je ne les reverrai plus jamais. Je suis plutôt contente que cette partie de ma vie soit derrière moi. Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais revenir à mon sujet préféré, c'est-à-dire, toi. Tu as bien dormi? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Merveilleusement bien, dit-elle en bâillant. Et toi?

-Ah ça, oui! Ron n'était pas là, alors aucun ronflement ne m'a réveillé, dit-il en riant.

-Ah c'est vrai. Lui et Hermione arrivent aujourd'hui je crois? demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une autre bouchée de sa rôtie à la confiture.

-Oui, ils vont arriver pour le souper avec les parents d'Hermione, répondit Harry.

Après la grande bataille, Hermione et Ginny étaient retournées à Poudlard en septembre pour entamer leur 7e année. Ron et Harry avaient commencé à travailler pour le département des Aurores après seulement quelques semaines de répit. Ils habitaient au Terrier tous les deux en attendant que la maison de Harry soit prête. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant un couple, tout comme Harry et Ginny. Lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard de Ginny et Hermione, Harry et Ron allaient passer la journée avec les deux filles.

Ron et Hermione trouvaient encore le moyen de se quereller. Ils se querellaient d'ailleurs encore assez souvent, mais maintenant ils ne boudaient plus aussi longtemps qu'avant. Harry aimait penser qu'ils avaient pris goût à leur rituel de réconciliation. Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, avaient une relation beaucoup moins houleuse. Harry n'aimait pas contredire Ginny et vice versa. Ils avaient toujours été un peu moins exubérants dans l'expression de leurs opinions que Ron et Hermione. Harry était trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Ginny, il ne voulait pas gâcher une seule seconde en se querellant avec elle. En pensant à tout ça, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Au retour des deux filles de Poudlard pour les vacances, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté King's Cross avec les parents d'Hermione. Le ministère de la Magie n'avait pas mis trop de temps à les retrouver. Ils étaient revenus au pays à la fin du mois de juin, sains et saufs. C'était la première fois que Ron allait passer quelques jours chez Hermione et il était plus qu'emballé à l'idée de se balader en voiture. Le fait qu'ils allaient partager le même lit, soit dit en passant, n'avait rien à voir du tout avec son empressement à aller chez Hermione. Les parents d'Hermione, étant moldus, étaient un peu plus ouverts d'esprit sur ces choses-là que bien des familles de sorciers. Harry et Ginny, eux, n'ayant pas vraiment d'alternative, étaient rentrés directement au Terrier.

C'était la veille de Noël et toute la grande famille élargie des Weasley, c'est-à-dire tous les amis aussi, se rencontrait au Terrier pour la soirée. C'était le premier Noël des Weasley depuis la mort de Fred et Mme Weasley faisait tout en son possible pour organiser une soirée parfaite. « _Tout le monde en a bien besoin_ » disait-elle tout le temps, comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Après la mort de Fred, les Weasley se sont relevés avec une force impressionnante. Même George a fait preuve d'une force de caractère inimaginable. Il avait perdu encore plus que les autres. Il avait perdu sa moitié. Mais tout le monde savait que Fred n'aurait pas voulu que sa famille soit tout en pleure pendant des mois.

Aux funérailles de Fred, George avait réussit, par on ne sait quel moyen à faire exploser des feux d'artifice et à mélanger des pastilles de gerbe et des nougats néansangs avec les petits chocolats servis aux invités pendant l'hommage qu'il rendait à son frère jumeau. Même Mme Weasley n'avait pas pu se retenir de hurler après Fred, en pleurant et en riant en même temps, en l'accusant d'arriver à ruiner ses propres funérailles avec ses blagues. C'était un peu troublant au début, pensait Harry, mais on a senti la présence de Fred quand George s'est mis à rire pour ensuite faire comprendre à tout le monde que son frère ne serait jamais oublié tant et aussi longtemps que les gens continueraient à se faire des blagues. Après les sérieuses pertes que tout le monde avait subies, on avait effectivement bien besoin de rire.

Le mot fut bien compris. C'était difficile au début, mais la vie sans Voldemort était tellement agréable, que le sourire, bien que timide au début, est revenu de lui-même. De temps à autre, la folie de Fred s'emparait de quelqu'un. Il arrivait même à Mme Wealsey de jouer des tours aux autres. C'était hilarant. Lors d'une des nombreuses cérémonies auxquelles Harry avait dû assister pendant l'été, elle avait échangé en douce sa baguette. Quand on lui a demandé de la sortir pour la photo protocolaire avec Kingsley, elle s'est changée en poulet de caoutchouc. L'assistance, bouche bée, avait été saisie d'un fou rire nerveux qui avait durée près de cinq minutes.

Harry souriait en se souvenant de cette journée. Mme Weasley avait vraiment surpris tout le monde. Depuis, elle s'était affairée à prendre encore plus soin des autres. Elle était plus affectueuse avec tout le monde. Elle prenait le temps, encore plus qu'avant de parler avec tous les membres de sa famille. Elle ne cessait de remercier Harry, Ron et Hermione pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Quand Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se levait souvent la nuit pour boire quelque chose ou pour aller prendre l'air. À ce moment là, il tombait souvent sur Mme Weasley qui souffrait comme lui d'insomnie causée par la bataille avec Voldemort. Ils se racontaient leurs cauchemars ou parfois discutaient simplement de tout et de rien. Il avait appris à la voir d'une autre manière. Il savait qu'elle souffrait, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter tout le monde avec sa peine. Ils gardaient leurs petites conversations nocturnes entre eux pour ne pas alarmer personne. Il lui en était énormément reconnaissant.

Elle avait des émotions très contradictoires à l'approche de Noël. Elle voulait que ce soit une fête très joyeuse pour souligner le premier Noël après Voldemort. Mais elle avait la gorge nouée en pensant que c'était le premier Noël qu'ils passeraient sans Fred. Harry aussi était nerveux en pensant à cette situation mais il avait tout de même très hâte à la soirée, car il avait une surprise pour Ginny. Mais par dessus tout, il voulait passer les moments avant la fête seul avec elle. Aujourd'hui était leur journée.

-Tu as le goût d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oh Harry! Tu sais que j'adorerais aller là-bas avec toi, mais je dois participer aux préparatifs de la soirée pour aider maman, lui dit-elle l'air désolé. En plus, elle ne le dit pas mais elle est si bouleversée à l'idée que c'est le premier Noël sans Fred. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera d'accord.

-Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec ta mère tout à l'heure et elle ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on aille se balader tous les deux jusqu'au souper. Harry la regardait d'un air coquin.

Ginny faillit s'étouffer avec sa rôtie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier, sa mère la harcelait avec ces préparatifs.

-Vraiment?… Comment ça… Tu me fais marcher! Arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux étranglements les yeux remplis d'eau.

Harry souriait malicieusement.

- J'ai demandé à Kreattur de venir ici pour les préparatifs de la journée, dit-il en riant. Il est tout heureux de pouvoir aider, attend de le voir, c'est vraiment comique.

-Vraiment? …Ah… ok, là je comprends. Ginny pris une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour faire passer sa quinte de toux.

-Alors si on fait vite, on pourra partir dans une heure. Je dois passer chez Gringotts et ensuite j'ai quelques courses à faire pour mes cadeaux de Noël. On pourrait même aller à Londres dans les magasins moldus. Et puis, si tu le veux, dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil, on pourrait se faire un petit dîner à Godric's Hollow.

Ginny resta interdite, la bouche entrouverte.

-Godric's Hollow? Mais Harry, tu veux vraiment m'inviter dans la maison de tes parents? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Bien sûr que oui, Ginny.

-Wow! Ça alors!, dit-elle surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te surprend autant? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien! Disons que tu es généralement assez privé avec la maison de tes parents. Tu n'as jamais voulu que j'y mette les pieds, en fait personne d'autres que toi et Kreattur n'y est jamais allé. J'ai voulu y aller avec toi tout l'été et tu as toujours refusé.

-En fait, Ron a vu la maison. Il a été d'une grande aide avec tous les travaux à faire. Mais maintenant j'ai vraiment envie que tu voies cette maison. J'aimerais beaucoup aller là-bas aujourd'hui avec toi pour te la montrer. Elle est prête. Je pourrais y habiter dès maintenant, si tu pouvais venir avec moi. Mais puisque c'est impossible, je vais attendre la fin des vacances. Par contre, rien ne nous empêche d'y aller dans la journée, dit-il une lueur de douce malice dans les yeux.

En fait, Harry n'avait jamais osé demander cette permission à Mme Weasley de peur de se faire mettre à la porte. Ne voulant pas prendre de chance, il restait au Terrier et dormait docilement dans la chambre de Ron.

Ginny le regarda, les yeux brillants de joie. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.

-Merci Harry, dit-elle puis l'embrassa doucement. Bien sûr que j'aimerais aller avec toi voir la maison de tes parents. C'est comme si tu allais me les présenter. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, dit-elle toute souriante.

Ginny termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et elle se leva d'un bond pour se préparer. Harry était vraiment heureux. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien.


	2. Chapter 2 De la noblesse et des galions

De la noblesse et des gallions

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans la cheminée du Chaudron baveur, le bar était presque désert. Il était à peine 8h15. Ils saluèrent Tom au passage, puis se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le temps était agréable. Il tombait de gros flocons de neige. Les quelques personnes déjà arrivées dans la rue semblaient avoir un air joyeux et distrait. L'esprit de Noël se faisait sentir. Harry et Ginny marchaient d'un pas paisible en se tenant par la taille. Ils profitaient de tous les instants. Harry était plutôt content de voir la rue si peu achalandée. Il lui serait moins difficile de se promener. Au moins, il n'aurait pas trop de mains à serrer.

Il était plutôt difficile pour Harry maintenant de se promener dans les villages de sorciers sans se faire arrêter par des dizaines de personnes pour signer des autographes ou serrer des mains. On lui demandait même de se faire photographier avec des gens qui lui étaient complètement inconnus. Ça lui faisait plaisir de rendre les gens heureux, mais il trouvait cette situation souvent embarrassante puisqu'il ne pensait pas mériter autant de reconnaissance. Il savait qu'il avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.

Les passants saluèrent les deux amoureux au passage. Harry devait aller chez Gringotts, mais il ne voulait pas embêter Ginny avec cette visite. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire.

- Je dois aller chez Gringotts et ça va prendre quand même un peu de temps. Aimerais-tu faire quelques courses toute seule pendant que je serai là-bas?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, dit-elle sur un ton plein de compréhension.

Harry ne voulait justement pas qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il voulait garder son secret au moins jusqu'au soir, mais ne voulait surtout pas la vexer en lui disant carrément qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes, dit-il en l'approchant de lui, mais j'en ai pour environ une heure et ce sera des plus ennuyeux. Je dois remplir les papiers pour la succession de la maison de Godric's Hollow. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mes parents voulaient absolument que j'ai 17 ans avant de pouvoir posséder entièrement la maison, alors que j'avais déjà accès à toute la fortune qu'ils m'ont laissée à l'âge de 11 ans. Mais je vais avoir enfin toute l'information sur cette histoire ce matin même.

Le regard de Ginny s'illumina soudain.

- Ah! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as autant de courrier de Gringotts dans ta chambre au Terrier.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond, si elle savait.

- Euh… ouais. Tu as remarqué?

- C'était difficile de les manquer, dit-elle en se moquant de lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu avais toutes ces lettres et je n'osais pas te le demander. Je n'ai osé les regarder de trop près non plus. Avec les Fred et George comme grands frères, tu apprends vite à ne pas toucher ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Alors, je me suis dit que tu finirais bien par me le dire. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant tout s'éclaire, dit-elle en regardant Harry directement dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait la vérité.

Au fond de lui, Harry était soulagé. Elle n'avait pas lu les lettres. En tout cas, une en particulier. Il lui sourit doucement et ne répondit rien, de peur de se trahir.

Ginny n'insista pas.

- Alors tu vas être à la banque pendant une heure?, dit-elle doucement en essuyant la neige fondue sur le nez de Harry.

- Oui, pas une minute de plus, je te le promets ma chérie, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le bout de son nez.

- Alors je crois bien que je vais en profiter pour aller acheter quelque chose à un certain jeune homme que je connais, dit-elle avec ses yeux les plus taquins. Elle avait une expression dont les jumeaux auraient été fiers.

Harry fit un petit sourire et serra Ginny encore plus près.

- Ah oui? Et c'est quelqu'un que je connais? leurs visages étaient maintenant très près.

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà présenté. Peut-être l'as-tu déjà vu une fois ou deux. Il est vraiment mignon et charmant, dit Ginny en regardant intensément Harry avec son plus joli sourire. Il a les plus beaux yeux du monde.

- Et peut-on savoir comment s'appelle ce jeune homme? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, pensant évidemment que c'était de lui dont Ginny parlait.

- Euh...! Je ne sais pas trop si je vais te le dire… Ginny fit semblant de réfléchir. Ok, je vais te le dire. C'est… Teddy Lupin.

Harry éclata de rire. Elle l'avait bien eu. Elle le regardait triomphante.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru être d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'un autre garçon est mignon. Mais cette fois, je dois avouer que tu as tout à fait raison, dit-il en riant. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit tous les gallions qu'il avait. Tiens, prends ça et achète-lui ce que tu trouveras de plus génial pour un petit garçon.

- Habituellement, tu sais que je n'accepterais pas ton argent. Mais puisque Teddy est ton filleul, je prends tout, lui dit-elle en prenant son argent avec un grand sourire.

Harry souriait intérieurement, il savait que si son plan fonctionnait, elle finirait bien par accepter son argent un jour ou l'autre. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- On se retrouve devant Gringotts dans une heure?, demanda Harry.

- Oui, parfait, je serai là avec un énorme sac rempli de cadeaux pour Teddy, promis Ginny avec un air d'ange cornu.

Harry la regarda partir en direction du magasin de jouets. Elle semblait tellement heureuse d'aller dépenser tout cet argent. Harry ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Elle était tellement belle. Il avait souvent du mal à croire qu'il vivait réellement cette vie si heureuse. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Il soupira en regardant Ginny encore une fois et tourna enfin les talons pour se diriger vers Gringotts.

Il s'arrêta quelques moments pour contempler l'édifice. Les Gobelins avaient rénové la banque assez rapidement après que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussit à s'enfuir avec le dragon. Les autorités de la banque ne les avaient pas poursuivis pour le cambriolage qu'ils avaient fait ni pour les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés parce que Kingsley leur a expliqué qu'ils avaient dû le faire pour arriver à combattre Voldemort. Gripsec avait également été absout. Cependant, les Gobelins étaient tout de même d'une extrême vigilance lorsque Harry, Ron ou Hermione étaient à la banque. Cependant, les affaires qu'il avait traitées avec eux depuis les derniers mois s'étaient bien déroulées. Il prit une grande inspiration et monta l'escalier qui menait à la porte principale.

Une heure plus tard, à la sortie de la banque, Harry ne remarqua pas Ginny. En fait, il ne portait attention à rien de ce qui l'entourait. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie dans le bureau du directeur de la banque et il en était encore sous le choc. Harry avait toujours su qu'il avait beaucoup d'or, mais jamais à ce point. Il croyait que ce qu'il y avait dans sa voûte était tout ce qu'il possédait. Ce matin, il venait d'apprendre que sa voûte ne contenait qu'une partie de sa fortune. Il en avait en fait dix fois plus.

La fortune des Potter combinée à celle des Black montaient à plusieurs millions de gallions. Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles l'or avait dormi dans les voûtes de Gringotts avaient eu pour effet de faire multiplier les avoirs des deux familles. Même à la mort de Sirius, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de la quantité d'or qu'il possédait. Il ne faisait que prendre ce dont il avait besoin dans l'or qu'il possédait déjà dans sa première voûte. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il sourit. Il toucha la petite poche qu'il avait autour du cou, celle que Hagrid lui avait donnée à son 17e anniversaire. Il y avait placé tous les papiers qu'il venait de signer et tous les biens qu'il avait pris dans sa nouvelle voûte.

Soudain, un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut à une attaque des détraqueurs. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il avait saisi sa baguette et était prêt à faire apparaître son patronus. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucun détraqueur dans les environs, il chercha d'où provenait le vent. Il vit enfin Ginny. Elle était encore devant le magasin de jouets qui se trouvait assez près de Gringotts. Le vent semblait provenir d'elle. Elle parlait avec deux jeunes hommes. Harry reconnu le plus petit des deux. C'était un garçon qui était un an plus jeune que lui à Poudlard. Il était donc maintenant en septième année chez les Serpentards. Il s'appelait Zachary Flint. Il ne reconnaissait pas le plus grand des deux. À voir l'expression de Ginny, la conversation ne semblait pas lui plaire du tout. Harry s'approcha tout doucement pour entendre la conversation.

- …la tranquille Marcus, disait Zachary, je te dis que c'est la petite amie de Harry Potter.

-Et alors? J'aimerais bien, moi, connaître un peu mieux la petite amie de Potter, disait Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard, avec un regard arrogant et convoiteur, que Harry reconnut soudain. Comment t'appelles-tu ma jolie? Il leva la main pour toucher aux cheveux de Ginny.

Harry se retint de le stupéfixer sur-le-champ. Il sentit que c'était le moment pour lui d'intervenir, avant que Ginny ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. Il mit en pratique ses techniques d'aurore apprise dans les derniers mois pour conserver son sang froid. Il respira profondément et afficha le plus grand sourire ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt inquiétant.

-Cette charmante demoiselle s'appelle Ginny Weasley, intervint Harry avec une extrême politesse. Pour en rajouter, il embrassa délicatement la main de Ginny dans un geste d'extrême galanterie. J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne connaissiez pas cette jeune femme, alors permettez-moi vous la présenter.

Le plus jeune des deux frères était blanc comme un drap en voyant Harry apparaître ainsi. Il commença à tirer sur la manche de son frère. Marcus, lui, qui faisait une tête de plus que Harry, essayait de paraître encore plus imposant. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout.

- Cette jeune femme est la plus jeune de la famille Weasley. Vous connaissez sûrement les Weasley? C'est la famille de sorciers la plus noble que je connaisse, déclara Harry de son air le plus arrogant.

Le plus grand pris un air dédaigneux.

- Les Weasley?… Nobles?… Pfeuh!!! Les plus grands traîtres à leur sang plutôt! Ils n'ont même pas un seul gallion dans leur voûte à Gringotts à ce qu'on dit. Et ça, c'est s'ils en ont une, dit-il fier de lui en regardant son frère.

Harry senti Ginny devenir encore plus furieuse. Zachary semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il tirait de plus en plus fort sur la manche du manteau de son frère. Harry mit sa main dans le dos de Ginny comme pour la calmer. Il poursuivit toujours calmement sur le même ton trop poli.

- Depuis quand la noblesse se calcule-t-elle en gallions? demanda Harry. La famille Weasley est une des rares familles à avoir combattu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Miss Weasley en a combattu une dizaine à elle seule. Ses frères en ont fait autant, un a même perdu la vie à la grande bataille pour libérer les sorciers du pouvoir malsain de Voldemort. Sa mère n'a fait qu'une bouchée de Bellatrix Lestrange. Son père a toujours soutenu l'Ordre du phénix au risque de perdre son travail au ministère et de se faire envoyer à Askaban. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de plus comme exemple de ce qui peut être considérer comme de la noblesse, dit Harry qui commençait à devenir un peu émotif.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Harry avait parler un peu fort et quelques passants s'étaient arrêter pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Ginny regardait Harry avec une expression indéfinissable. Zachary était au bord des larmes, visiblement impressionné par le grand Harry Potter. Marcus semblait un peu moins sûr de lui maintenant.

- Alors, si Miss Weasley est si courageuse et aussi forte que tu le prétends Potter, pourquoi tu prends sa défense?, dit-il en avalant sa salive un peu trop fort pour paraître effrayant. Laisse-là se défendre toute seule comme elle semble être capable de le faire.

Harry repris son grand sourire poli.

- En fait mon cher Monsieur Flint, je ne suis pas du tout en train de défendre Miss Weasley, je vous la présente. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez tout à l'heure, mieux la connaître? Harry était plutôt fier de lui en ce moment. Il regarda Ginny qui le fixait toujours avec une expression de stupéfaction.

- Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un hein Potter? dit Marcus. Il ne faudrait pas que la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres te monte trop à la tête.

Zachary réussit, en tirant encore plus fort sur la manche du manteau de son frère, à attirer son attention. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-C'est un aurore, Marcus. Tu dois faire attention…

L'expression de Marcus changea dramatiquement. Il devint livide.

C'est à ce moment là que Ginny s'adressa à Harry comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

- À quelle heure Kingsley doit arriver à la maison ce soir, Harry?

- 18 heures je crois, répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation comme s'il venait de parler de la température qu'il faisait.

- Kingsley Shackelbolt?… Le ministre? dit Marcus qui semblait visiblement encore plus nerveux.

- Oui, répondit Ginny. C'est un ami de votre famille aussi? Je suis surprise de voir qu'il a des amis qui donnent de l'importance à la pureté du sang. Je lui dirai que je vous ai rencontrés. Il sera sûrement très heureux d'entendre ce que vous aviez à me dire. Aimeriez-vous que je lui transmette vos amitiés? dit Ginny avec un sourire adorablement forcé.

-Heu… non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vient! dit-il d'un ton brusque à son petit frère qui donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin de faire un arrêt à Ste-Mangouste.

Ils partirent rapidement sans demander leur dû. Harry souriait intérieurement et pensa qu'il devait absolument en glisser un mot à Kingsley quand il le verrait ce soir. Il se tourna vers Ginny.

Harry et Ginny se regardaient sans dire un mot. Ils étaient plutôt contents d'eux. Tout à coup, Ginny laissa tomber ses sacs, il y en avait deux et étaient drôlement bien remplis de jouets pour Teddy, et sauta au cou de Harry pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les gens autour d'eux se mirent à les applaudir. Harry se dégagea un peu de Ginny, il avait le visage en feu.

- Oups! J'avais oublié que nous avions des spectateurs, dit Ginny faussement désolée en jetant un œil aux gens alentours.

Les jeunes amoureux appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et se mirent à rire, gênés.

- Félicitations les jeunes. Vous avez drôlement bien parlé, dit un vieux sorcier qui s'avança pour leur serrer la main. Je suis très honoré de vous serrez la main Miss Weasley. Votre père est un grand homme, j'ai toujours su que les gens le sous-estimaient. Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Et merci à vous aussi M. Potter. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup des gens braves comme vous de nos jours.

- Vous devriez venir avec moi ce soir, dit-il. Je vous amènerais dans une maison remplie de gens comme ça, répondit Harry très surpris de la réaction du vieil homme. Comment vous appelez-vous monsieur, je pourrais transmettre vos amitiés à M. Weasley.

- Je suis Alfonsius Withby, M. Potter. Je travaillais à la maintenance quand votre père a commencé à travailler au ministère, dit-il en s'adressant à Ginny.

Il était difficile de mettre un âge à cet homme, mais à en juger par ses rides, ses cheveux en broussaille d'un blanc presque étincelant et son dos voûté, il devait déjà être très vieux quand M. Weasley à commencer à travailler au ministère.

-Je lui dirai avec grand plaisir que je vous ai rencontré monsieur, lui dit-elle d'un air réjoui.

Après avoir serré la main de quelques personnes, ils eurent enfin l'occasion de partir tous les deux. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques pas puis Harry se retourna vers Ginny.

-Je voudais aller chez Fleuri et Botts pour acheter un livre pour Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'acheter son cadeau de Noël, et ensuite j'aimerais aller au magasin de Quidditch pour Ron, dit Harry en se retournant en direction de la librairie.

Harry reprit sa marche mais Ginny ne bougea pas et le regardait la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

-Quoi? demanda Harry, revenant vers elle, soudainement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu voulais aller ailleurs?

-Non, dit Ginny d'un air amusé.

-Quoi alors? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Est-ce que je t'ai vexée? Harry était vraiment très nerveux soudainement.

-Non, bien au contraire. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?

-Ben… oui! Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de leur acheter de cadeau. Je suis vraiment désolé. Avec tous les papiers pour Gringotts, le travail, les visites à Teddy, les travaux de rénovation de Godric's Hollow, j'ai été un peu débordé.

-Non pas ça, voyons! dit Ginny en roulant les yeux en signe d'agacement par le soudain manque de perspicacité de Harry. Je voulais parler de ce que tu as dit aux deux crétins tout à l'heure à propos de ma famille. Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit?

-Ben oui!!! Pourquoi? Ça te surprend tant que ça? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce que Ginny racontait.

-Non, en fait, pas vraiment. Mais je veux dire… euh… ben, j'ai toujours été fière d'être une Weasley. À part le fait que nous étions un peu… euh… en fait vraiment pas très riches, j'ai toujours adoré ma famille. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que ma famille était spéciale sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement. Et puis là, je me retrouve devant deux parfaits imbéciles avec mon petit ami qui parle de ma famille comme si c'était la plus grande famille de héros du monde. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça de nous tu sais.

Elle regardait Harry si intensément qu'il ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

-Eh bien! Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais dû te dire tout ça il y a bien longtemps. J'adore ta famille. Je me trouve vraiment chanceux d'avoir été accueilli comme un des vôtres. En fait, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que je pense de ta famille. Tu sais que je ne suis généralement pas très habile avec les mots, mais je peux dire sans me tromper que la journée la plus importante dans ma vie est celle où Ron est venu s'asseoir avec moi dans le Poudlard Express. À partir de ce jour-là, j'ai eu une famille. Et puis, je t'ai connue, toi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis bien avec toi.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé, pourtant elle le savait que Harry n'avait pas de famille, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle était gâtée par la vie et pas lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Excuse-moi Ginny, je ne voulais surtout pas te faire pleurer. Harry venait de sentir le sol partir sous ses pieds. Je voudrais que cette journée soit parfaite. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

Ginny n'était pas une fille braillarde, comme on en voyait si souvent. C'est une des principales qualités de Ginny. Alors, quand elle pleurait, Harry avait l'impression que c'était encore plus grave. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre.

-Harry, je pleure parce que tu m'as fait comprendre quelque chose de tellement important, que ça me bouleverse de m'en rendre compte seulement aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point la vie avait été dure avec toi. Pourtant je sais tout ce que tu as traversé. Mais tu es toujours tellement si fort que ça rend presque tout ça banal.

Harry était un peu embarrassé par cet élan de compassion. Il n'y était pas vraiment habitué. Il se recula et regarda la neige accumulée sur ses bottes. Sortant une main des poches de son pantalon, il la passa dans ses cheveux.

-Écoute Ginny…, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ok. Tout va bien je t'assure. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, en souriant timidement. Je t'aime, tu sais? Il l'embrassa tout doucement. Mais personne ne sais à quel point j'aime tous les Weasley. Tes parents sont extraordinaires. J'aime penser que mes parents auraient été comme ça. Si, quand j'aurai une famille, dit-il en regardant Ginny très sérieusement, je suis à moitié bon comme ton père, je serai un père dix fois meilleur que ce que j'aurais pensé devenir dans mes rêves les plus fous.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Harry Potter. Elle lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur le nez. Je t'aime, dit-elle en riant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Harry très content que cette conversation s'allège un peu. Et si on allait acheter ces cadeaux. J'aimerais aller à Londres dans les magasins moldus avec toi avant d'aller à Godric's Hollow, dit-il en regardant sa montre qui indiquait maintenant 10h30.


	3. Chapter 3 Godric's Hollow

Godric's Hollow 

Il était tout près de 13h15 lorsqu'ils tansplanèrent enfin à Godric's Hollow. Ils étaient un peu exténués. C'était aussi la veille de Noël pour les moldus et les magasins étaient bondés. Ils s'étaient bien amusés cependant en voyant les gens courir ainsi pour faire leurs achats de dernière minute. Harry et Ginny s'étaient contentés de faire seulement quelques boutiques dans le but de s'acheter des vêtements neufs. Harry avait réussi à payer les achats de Ginny en lui disant que c'était son cadeau de Noël. Elle était vraiment indépendante sur ce point. Harry se demandait si elle allait réellement lui faire son sortilège de chauve-furie, ce dont elle l'a menacé de lui faire s'il ne respectait pas sa parole, lorsqu'il lui donnerait ses autres cadeaux.

La neige qui recouvrait le village ramena quelques souvenirs désagréables à Harry. Il y avait un an, jour pour jour, il avait échappé de justesse à Voldemort grâce à Hermione. Il était en froid avec Ron à ce moment-là et sa baguette avait été accidentellement brisée par le sort qu'Hermione tentait d'envoyer à Nagini. On peut dire que dans sa quête des Horcruxes et de destruction de Voldemort, c'était sans aucun doute la période la plus difficile, la plus sombre et la plus décourageante de toutes.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, la situation était complètement différente. Harry était heureux avec Ginny, la femme de sa vie, et il allait lui montrer sa maison. En fait, Harry espérait que cela deviendrait leur maison, là où ils pourraient vivre tous les deux pour fonder leur famille. Il était très nerveux. Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte. Harry aurait bien voulu prendre la main de Ginny, mais ils avaient tous les deux les mains pleines des achats qu'ils venaient de faire. Ginny le regarda, souriante.

-C'est un beau village ici, dit-elle en regardant les enfants jouer dans la neige. Est-ce que c'est bien loin? C'est quelle maison?

Harry lui montra la maison au bout du village.

-C'est par-là. Je voulais que tu voies le village avant. Est-ce que tu aimes?

-Oui, c'est vraiment charmant comme village. C'est un village de sorciers?

-Oui et non, c'est un village où on retrouve aussi des moldus, mais il a été nommé ainsi parce que Godric Griffondor est né ici.

-Ah! Je ne savais pas, mais quand on y pense plus de 2 secondes, c'est pas mal évident, tu ne crois pas? répondit-elle en riant.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ouais, je crois que oui. Dumbledore a grandi ici, est-ce que je te l'avais déjà dit?

-Ah oui? Ça, je dois avouer que c'est moins évident à deviner, dit-elle toujours en riant.

Harry adorait l'entendre et la regarder rire. Elle était encore plus belle. Ils se rapprochèrent de la maison de Harry assez rapidement, dans la bonne humeur.

En regardant dans la direction de la maison, ils virent, devant une des maisons voisines, une réplique quasi parfaite de Poudlard… en neige. Trois enfants jouaient sur le terrain et criaient très fort.

- MOI, JE SUIS HARRY POTTER, dit un des enfants. TOI TU ES RON WEASLEY.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, médusés.

- NON. C'EST TOUJOURS TOI QUI FAIT HARRY, JE VEUX LE FAIRE, se défendait l'autre.

- BEN… TOI, TU AS LES CHEVEUX ROUX, COMME RON WEASLEY. HARRY POTTER A LES CHEVEUX NOIRS, expliqua le premier.

-BEN TOI TU AS LES CHEVEUX BLONDS, C'EST PAS MIEUX.

Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent des enfants, très intéressés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Le troisième et le plus petit des trois garçons se mêla de la chicane.

- ET MOI JE FAIS QUI? demanda-t-il.

- Tu pourrais faire Hermione Granger, répondit le premier des garçons qui était visiblement son frère vue la ressemblance.

Le petit se mit à pleurer.

- MAIS C'EST UNE FILLE. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE. JE VEUX FAIRE UN GARÇON, hurla-t-il à son frère.

Voyant cela, Harry intervint.

-Tu pourrais faire Neville Longdubat, qu'en penses-tu?

Le plus petit des garçons se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien lui avoir proposé une idée aussi farfelue. Le petit garçon reconnut alors son nouveau voisin.

- HARRY! cria-t-il en accourant vers lui. PHILIPPE, C'EST HARRY!

Il sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Harry qui riait très fort.

- Oh là, tu as grandi toi! dit-il en regardant le petit Étienne.

- Oui, j'ai 4 ans et demi maintenant, répondit-il en se serrant très fort contre Harry. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu. Tu étais où?

-Ouais, tu étais où? répéta Philippe en arrivant derrière son petit frère. Et c'est qui ton amie?

Harry déposa Étienne par terre et fit les présentations. Le troisième garçon que Harry ne connaissait pas était resté en retrait et les regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Harry expliqua à Ginny que les deux jeunes sorciers étaient devenus rapidement des habitués de sa nouvelle maison.

Ils étaient plutôt content de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils connaissaient le vrai Harry Potter et qu'il était leur nouveau voisin. Ils le confirmèrent rapidement à Ginny. Ils la bombardaient de questions pour savoir depuis quand elle le connaissait et pourquoi elle était là aujourd'hui avec lui. Harry répondit patiemment aux enfants.

- C'est mon amie, Ginny Weasley, dit-il aux enfants qui n'avaient pas les yeux assez grands pour regarder « la sœur de Ron Weasley » correctement. Je suis venu lui faire visiter la maison. Elle n'a pas eu la possibilité de la voir.

Les garçons se dépêchèrent de dire à Ginny combien la maison était belle et qu'elle l'aimerait sûrement et qu'ils avaient même participé à la remettre en état. Harry trouvait la situation très drôle.

Après plusieurs minutes de bavardages, Ginny demanda alors aux garçons à quoi ils jouaient. Les garçons expliquèrent à Ginny qu'ils jouaient à la bataille de Poudlard. Ils étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se battaient contre Voldemort.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Les enfants jouaient à être lui, Ron et Hermione. Ils restèrent quelques instants à bavarder avec les enfants et à répondre aux centaines de questions qu'ils avaient concernant les détails de la bataille. Il dû même expliquer que Neville Longdubat étaient celui qui avait tué le serpent de Voldemort au petit Étienne qui fut finalement très satisfait de jouer son rôle.

Ils réussirent finalement à dire au revoir aux garçons et poursuivirent leur marche vers la maison de Harry. Ginny regardait la maison avec beaucoup d'intérêt. La maison de briques avait deux étages et de nombreuses fenêtres. Elle semblait être trois fois plus grande que le Terrier. Même si la maison était grande, elle n'était pas du tout austère ni imposante. Elle était même plutôt coquette, charmante. Il y avait un grand jardin au devant, il était bordé d'une haie. Il y avait un petit portail par lequel on accédait au jardin. La neige donnait un aspect féerique à l'endroit.

-C'est ici? demanda Ginny, admirative.

-Oui. Comment la trouves-tu?

-C'est vraiment charmant, dit-elle en regardant de plus près le fer forgé de la porte du jardin qui représentait des petites fleurs de muguet et des roses. Ça semble grand.

Ginny semblait vraiment excitée à l'idée de visiter la maison. Harry était plutôt soulagé par cet enthousiasme. Il entrèrent dans le jardin puis montèrent les marches qui menaient à la porte principale.

-Vient par ici, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Les couleurs de la maison étaient claires et donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la maison. Harry fut satisfait de voir le travail que Kreattur avait fait pour préparer la maison à leur visite comme il le lui avait demandé hier. Les feux de foyer étaient allumés dans toutes les pièces donc la maison n'était pas du tout froide comme Ginny s'y attendait.

- On dirait que tu étais ici ce matin. Comment as-tu fait ça? demanda Ginny un peu sceptique.

-C'est Kreattur qui est venu faire tout ça ce matin. Je lui ai demandé hier soir de venir ici pour chauffer la maison et nous préparer un repas afin que notre visite soit agréable.

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi, dit Ginny en s'approchant de lui. Elle se serra contre lui, leva la tête et l'embrassa. Tu me fais visiter?

Après s'être débarrassé de leurs manteaux et de tous leurs sac, il lui montra les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il lui expliqua que la décoration était presque identique à ce qu'elle avait été quand ses parents y vivaient. Il s'était permis seulement quelques ajouts pour le moment, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il préférait. Il se disait qu'il pourrait faire d'autres changements plus tard, avec l'aide de Ginny. Ce qu'elle accepta de faire sans hésiter.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il y avait un repas qui les attendait. Harry s'approcha de la table et pris encore une fois son air extrêmement poli.

-Miss Weasley, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, dit Harry en tirant la chaise pour Ginny. Elle vint s'asseoir d'un air hautain.

-Merci beaucoup, mon cher M. Potter.

Harry sourit. Il s'assit tout près d'elle et ils commencèrent à manger. Kreattur avait préparé des sandwichs, différentes salades et quelques gâteaux. Il avait demandé à l'elf de faire un petit repas, rien de compliqué.

-Je suis affamée. Tu as vraiment pensé à tout, merci, dit Ginny toute souriante.

Harry la regarda, il lui répondit avec un sourire.

-J'avais demandé quelque chose de simple. Je ne voulais pas donner trop de travail supplémentaire à Kreattur, mais tu verras, il arrive à faire des miracles même avec des sandwichs.

-C'est parfait Harry. Ce n'est pas important ce qu'on mange. Je veux juste être avec toi, lui dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il était vrai qu'avec toutes les cérémonies auxquelles il avait dû assister pendant l'été, le nouveau travail de Harry et le retour à Poudlard de Ginny, ils n'avaient pas eu tellement l'occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

-Après le dîner, je te ferai visiter l'étage. J'ai hâte de te montrer la chambre que j'occupais quand j'étais bébé. Je l'ai gardée telle qu'elle était. Ça fait vraiment drôle pour moi d'être dans un endroit où j'ai une histoire. Tu as vu toutes les photos? La majorité était ici quand je suis venu la première fois, dit Harry qui se mit à parler très rapidement. Est-ce que je t'ai dit ce qui s'est produit quand j'ai mis les pieds pour la première fois dans la maison? La maison a commencé à se réparer d'elle-même. C'était incroyable. Bien sûr, plusieurs choses avaient tout de même besoin de travaux, mais je crois que quelqu'un, probablement Dumbledore, avait installé une sorte de sortilège qui s'activerait au moment où je mettrais les pieds dans la maison. Probablement qu'il était moins puissant, depuis le temps, et c'est pour ça que certaines choses ne s'étaient pas réparées d'elles-mêmes.

Ginny souriait. Elle avait rarement vu Harry aussi animé à propos de quelque chose. Il avait vraiment mis tout son cœur à rénover cette maison. Elle sentait bien qu'il voulait enfin avoir un chez-lui.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? demanda Harry qui remarqua le sourire de Ginny.

Elle regardait ses yeux étinceler de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Il lui ouvrait vraiment son cœur aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas lui enlever ces étincelles en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait écrit cela dans au moins 10 lettres. Elle était juste heureuse elle aussi de partager ces moments précieux avec son Harry.

-Pour rien. Je te trouve beau quand tu es aussi animé par quelque chose. C'est tout, dit-elle toujours avec son petit sourire.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je m'emporte un peu avec cette maison. Mais…

-Harry, c'est bon, je comprends, tu sais, coupa Ginny. Tu appartiens à cette maison, autant qu'elle t'appartient, dit-elle. Tu es vraiment chez toi ici, pour la première fois tu as un vrai chez-toi, c'est normal.

-Merci de me comprendre, dit Harry les joues un peu rouges. Avant d'aller visiter l'étage tout à l'heure, tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu as acheté pour Teddy, j'aimerais bien voir tout ça. Et puis, il faut les emballer ces cadeaux, tout comme ceux de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Oui, oui, ça va me faire plaisir. Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment mignon ce que j'ai trouvé.

Après le repas, ils allèrent au salon et déballèrent tous les sacs qu'ils avaient. Ginny s'assit par terre et montra tous les jouets qu'elle avait pu acheter à Teddy. Il y avait un ourson, pas un ourson comme ceux des moldus, mais un ourson qui faisait une petite musique qui endormait le bébé. Il avait également été trempé dans une potion qui dégageait un parfum apaisant pour les bébés. Bref l'ourson idéal pour les parents à bout de nerfs. Il y avait aussi une petite voiture qui avait subi un sort de répulsion, si bien que dès qu'on y approchait la main, elle avançait toute seule. Idéal pour faire marcher les tout-petits, un peu moins quand on veut les emballer, pensa Harry quand fut venu le temps de faire les paquets. Il y avait des ballons, d'autres peluches, pleins d'autres trucs et … Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un petit balai jouet. Sans dire un mot, il le prit dans ses mains. Il regarda Ginny.

-Ça c'est vraiment génial! Tu es géniale! Comme…

-…celui que tu avais quand tu étais bébé, continua Ginny en souriant.

-WOW! C'est vraiment… merci, dit-il en examinant le balai de plus près. Harry ne trouvait plus les mots. Il était vraiment touché par ce que Ginny avait fait.

-Heu… Harry, euh… Tu réalises que le balai n'est pas pour toi hein? demanda Ginny presque inquiète de la réaction de Harry. Tu sais, je savais que ça te ferais plaisir, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que…

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je sais bien Ginny que ce n'est pas pour moi, mais ce sera presque plus agréable pour moi de le donner à Teddy que pour lui de le recevoir j'en suis sûr. Tu es vraiment géniale Ginny, dit-il en se levant pour lui donner un baiser sur les cheveux.

Harry fit semblant de le faire voler dans les airs en faisant le bruit de quelque chose qui fend l'air. Il se rendit de cette façon jusqu'au manteau de la cheminée où étaient posées les photos de ses parents et de Sirius. Sur une des photos, on pouvait voir Sirius poser fièrement avec son filleul.

Le balai que Sirius lui avait offert à son premier anniversaire était son jouet favori, selon les dires de sa mère dans la lettre qu'elle avait écrite au parrain de Harry. Le seul autre jouet dont Harry se souvient était un vieil ourson défraîchit que Dudley avait rejeté parce qu'il était trop petit à son goût et parce qu'il n'aimait pas la couleur.

-Tu crois qu'il va aimer le Quidditch? demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse. Ah!!! J'ai tellement hâte de le lui donner. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais Ginny Weasley? il se mit à genou pour l'embrasser. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sous l'élan de Harry.

Ginny riait. Pour la première fois, elle voyait Harry détendu et heureux. Elle était plutôt contente de savoir que c'était au moins un peu à cause d'elle. Ils restèrent en petit moment dans cette position à s'embrasser et à ricaner.

-Bon on emballe tout ça? demanda Ginny toujours écrasée sous le poids de Harry.

-Oui, d'accord, répondit Harry.

En moins de deux secondes, ils étaient assis pour emballer les cadeaux de Teddy.

Après avoir emballé tous les cadeaux, ce qui prit à peine quelques secondes et quelques coups de baguette, Harry proposa à Ginny de visiter le reste de la maison. Il avait hâte de lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait avec la chambre de ses parents qui était maintenant la sienne.

Le muguet est le nom français de la fleur « lily of the valley ». Simplement faire le lien avec Lily Potter.


	4. Chapter 4 Douche froide

**Note de l'auteure: **Enfin! Ginny va apprendre un sercret. Mais un autre prend place, de la part de Ginny cette fois. Beaucoup d'émotions pour nos jeunes tourteraux. Et n'oubiez pas, je ne suis pas JKR.

* * *

**Douche froide**

En montant l'escalier de la maison de Godric's Hollow, on ne pouvait manquer les deux grandes peintures des parents de Harry qui ornaient le mur. Ginny resta sur place, stupéfaite. Par Merlin, sa mère… comment se fait-il qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ça! Elle se ressaisit et regarda la peinture de James.

-C'est ton père? demanda-t-elle sachant très bien que c'était son père.

-Oui. C'est moi qui ai fait installer les peintures ici. C'est bien, hein?

-Oui, très bien. J'ai cru que c'était toi. La ressemblance est vraiment surprenante. Je comprends pourquoi ta mère est tombée amoureuse de lui, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Et moi je crois que mon père serait pas mal fier de moi en te voyant, dit-il en regardant Ginny du coin de l'œil. Je crois que lui aussi avait un faible pour les rouquines, dit-il en poursuivant son ascension. Ginny jeta un dernier coup d'œil au portrait de Lily, puis elle suivi Harry jusqu'en haut.

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, il ouvrit la première porte à droite. C'était la chambre qu'il occupait quand il était bébé. C'était une assez grande pièce, meublée exactement comme elle l'était lorsque Harry était tout petit. La décoration était la même, sauf quelques petits accessoires.

-J'ai laissé cette pièce presque intacte. Je n'ai changé que les couvertures et les peluches. C'est difficile de croire que cette pièce était entièrement détruite et qu'elle a été refaite par le sortilège, dit Harry.

-Ça ne semble plus t'affecter de penser que c'est ici que ta mère a été tuée par Voldemort. Comment ça se fait?

-J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Tu sais, en plus d'avoir entendu toute ma vie l'histoire que mes parents avaient été tués par Voldemort, j'ai vu comment ça s'est passé au travers des ses yeux et de ses pensées. C'était atroce. Le fait est que je n'ai jamais eu une vie normale à partir du moment où il a tué mes parents. Quand je l'ai détruit à mon tour, je me suis dit que je pouvais enfin revenir chez moi et tenter d'avoir une vie normale. Alors, même si je sais que ma mère est morte dans cette pièce, à cet endroit précis, je sais que c'est par amour pour moi. Il n'y aura jamais un endroit au monde où je devrais me sentir mieux qu'ici. Tu ne trouves pas que cette maison respire le bonheur malgré toutes les horreurs qui s'y sont produites. C'est la magie qui résulte de ce que mes parents ont fait pour moi qui produit ce sentiment, j'en suis sûr.

-C'est bien possible, dit-elle en le regardant. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- En tout cas, ça fonctionne, tu sembles tellement heureux ici.

-Je suis aussi heureux ici que chez toi, dit Harry en souriant timidement.

Ginny sourit à son tour.

- Et puis j'ai gardé la chambre de bébé intacte pour Teddy. Il pourra dormir ici lorsqu'il viendra nous…euh me rendre visite.

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Harry, dit Ginny en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le « nous ». Tu tiens vraiment à ce petit bonhomme hein? dit-elle en s'approchant pour le serrer contre elle. Tu fais un merveilleux parrain, puis elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

-Je fais de mon mieux, tu sais. Je vais régulièrement le visiter et Andromeda m'envoie beaucoup de nouvelles du petit. Et puis, j'ai déjà une belle collection de photos. Tu les as vues en bas?

-Oui. Il est vraiment mignon. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Il vient ce soir avec sa grand-mère, non?

-Oui, ils seront là. Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Ginny le suivit.

-Au fond, il y a d'autres chambres et une autre salle de bain. À côté de la chambre de Teddy, il y a une chambre pour Ron et Hermione. Ils pourront la décorer comme ils voudront. Ici, c'était la chambre de mes parents. Elle est restée, elle aussi, presque inchangée sauf pour la couleur des murs, le lit et quelques photos. Il ouvrit la porte. Ginny entra et vit une grande chambre décorée sobrement avec beaucoup de goût. Sur le mur au-dessus du lit, il y avait une grande peinture, aussi grande que celles de James et Lily Potter. Ginny regarda la peinture et resta sans voix. La peinture la représentait, une expression de douce tendresse dans les yeux. Elle arborait un sourire magnifique. Ses cheveux scintillaient de milles feux et la couleur de ses yeux était d'une intensité insoupçonnée. Elle regarda Harry qui semblait attendre sa réaction.

-C'est…euh…, essaya Ginny.

-… toi, dit Harry un peu incertain. Tu aimes?

Ginny fixait toujours la peinture.

-Harry! Comment je pourrais ne pas aimer ça. C'est… wow!… Je ne suis pas aussi belle que ça. Quelle photo de moi tu as pris pour ça?

-Je n'ai pris aucune photo, dit Harry en s'approchant de Ginny. J'ai utilisé une pensine.

-Une pensine? Pourquoi? demanda Ginny sans trop comprendre.

-Je voulais que tu saches comment moi je te voyais, dit Harry en fixant la peinture. Et puis, oui tu es aussi belle que ça.

-Comment as-tu pensé à cette idée? demanda-t-elle.

-Ben je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais disons que c'est Ron, sans le savoir, qui m'a donné l'idée.

-Ron? s'exclama Ginny. Comment ça?

-Disons seulement que j'ai déjà vu comment lui il voyait Hermione et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment extraordinaire. C'était quand on a détruit le premier Horcruxe. La défense de l'objet était de montrer les secrets profonds de la personne qui essayait de le détruire dans le but de le confronter. Ça a été horrible pour Ron. Mais la Hermione qui est dans son cœur est vraiment unique à lui, tout comme la Ginny dans le mien.

- Oui, mais cette image représente quel moment? Où est-ce que nous étions? demanda-t-elle cherchant à situer le moment où elle avait regarder Harry de cette façon,dans un endroit qui semblait être une forêt.

Harry avait en tête depuis longtemps de lui parler de ce moment, mais il en avait été incapable jusque-là, ne sachant pas trop quels mots choisir, ni comment elle réagirait. Il s'était pourtant préparé, mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était toujours facile, même après six mois. Il respira profondément, se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux. Il regarda la peinture.

- C'est la dernière image que j'ai vue avant de mourir, dit-il tout simplement en baissant les yeux vers le plancher.

Ginny sentit son cœur faire 360o dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Elle compris qu'il faisait référence à la nuit où il a reçu le deuxième _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort. Harry lui avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'il en serait capable. Elle avait toujours respecté sa décision. Ginny savait que Harry avait dû marcher volontairement vers sa mort, mais elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Hermione, devant le besoin légitime de savoir de Ginny et l'incapacité, tout aussi légitime de Harry à le lui dire, avait eu la gentillesse de raconter à Ginny ce qu'elle savait, mais apparemment, elle non plus ne savait pas tout.

Après un long moment de silence, Harry, les deux mains dans les poches, leva les yeux et regarda timidement Ginny.

-J'avais peur Ginny… terriblement peur, dit-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Ginny, les yeux remplis de larmes, le cœur au bord de l'explosion et l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge s'approcha de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, très fort. Il respira profondément dans ses cheveux. Une chaleur se répandit alors dans tout son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, sans dire un mot. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires en ce moment. Ils se comprenaient.

Ginny sentait depuis le matin que cette journée était spéciale. Harry n'avait jamais autant ouvert son cœur. Il avait sûrement prévu lui dire cela aujourd'hui.

Harry se sépara doucement d'elle et rompit le silence.

-Il est déjà presque 15h30. Il faudrait se préparer pour rentrer au Terrier, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain si tu veux prendre une douche et te préparer ici. La salle de bain est par ici.

Ginny, un peu déconcertée par ce changement soudain de sujet, le suivit. Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas encore capable d'en parler d'avantage. Sa mère lui avait dit d'être patiente et que Harry finirait bien par lui ouvrir son cœur quand il s'en sentirait capable. Elle en avait eu un avant goût aujourd'hui. C'était un début.

Harry ouvrit la porte sur une immense salle de bain. Comme pour le reste de la maison, elle n'était pas d'un extrême luxe, plutôt sobre, mais de très bon goût. Ginny était aux anges. Tous les produits qu'elle utilisait habituellement étaient là.

-Harry, tu as vraiment pensé à tout, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. On dirait que tu as mis tous les efforts pour que je me sente chez moi ici. Est-ce que je me trompe? Elle le regardait avec ses yeux perçants, choisissant de jouer le jeu.

Harry sourit. Il leva les mains en l'air.

-Moi? Jamais! dit-il d'un ton faussement sincère. Il sortit alors une petite boîte de sa poche. Tiens! C'est pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ginny un peu inquiète en voyant le petit cadeau. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit aujourd'hui, ce pouvait-il que…non, elle se fait trop d'idées.

-Ça s'appelle un cadeau de Noël, répondit Harry l'air moqueur.

-Ah, ah! Sans blague. Je croyais que tu me l'avais offert ce matin mon cadeau, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche les deux mains sur les hanches.

- Attends avant de te fâcher, dit-il pour la calmer avant qu'elle mette en œuvre sa menace. Ouvre-le et tu verras.

Elle prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit.

-Une clé? demanda-t-elle perplexe. Peu importe à quoi elle s'attendait, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-Oui, c'est la clé de la maison. J'aimerais que tu en aies une, comme ça tu pourras venir quand tu voudras. Ça deviendrait un peu « notre » maison. Tu veux bien?

Ginny le regardait sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte. Ce n'était peut-être pas la grande demande, mais c'était tout de même un très bon début. Et puis il était si mignon quand il la regardait avec ses grands yeux en la suppliant.

-Tu veux bien? répéta Harry un peu plus insistant.

Ginny se remua un peu.

-Oh oui! Bien sûr que oui, dit elle en riant. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

-C'est pour cette raison précise que je ne voulais pas te montrer la maison avant. J'avais, depuis le début, l'intention de t'offrir cette clé. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de t'annoncer. Tu seras ici comme chez toi.

-Merci Harry, ça me touche beaucoup.

Harry s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent très amoureusement. Il la regarda.

-Je te laisse prendre ta douche maintenant. Je vais en profiter pour aller prendre tes nouveaux vêtements en bas et je te les apporterai. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. À tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

Harry referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui pourraient lui venir sachant que Ginny se déshabillait à quelques pas de lui, tout juste de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il regarda la peinture de Ginny et sourit. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier pour descendre au salon. En passant devant les portraits de son père et de sa mère, il s'arrêta.

-Vous l'auriez aimée. Elle est extraordinaire. Je l'aime tellement, dit-il en riant nerveusement. Est-ce que tu ressentais ça pour maman? demanda-t-il au portrait de son père.

À cet instant, il eut l'impression que son père lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Harry sourit à cette pensée et secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée saugrenue.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes devant ses parents et puis il poursuivit son chemin. Au salon, tous les jouets emballés étaient déjà dans les sacs. Les nouveaux vêtements qu'ils s'étaient achetés dans les magasins moldus étaient encore étalés sur le canapé. Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'affaira à nettoyer la cuisine. Il avait appris quelques sortilèges avec Mme Weasley afin de faire cette besogne plus rapidement que les moldus. En retournant au salon, il vit ses petits voisins qui jouaient encore dehors, mais cette fois-ci leur père était avec eux. Il sourit. Il se demandait combien il y en aurait dans cette maison des petits enfants avec lesquels il pourrait jouer. Il prit tous les vêtements de Ginny et les siens puis retourna vers l'escalier. Il l'entendait chanter une chanson des Bizarres Sisters dans la douche. Il soupira profondément. Il était heureux.

Il entra dans la chambre et déposa les vêtements sur le lit. Il n'avait pas entendu la douche arrêter. Il alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour avertir Ginny que ses vêtements étaient sur le lit, mais la porte était mal fermée. Elle s'ouvrit donc sous le poids de sa main lorsqu'il commença à frapper. Une bouffée de vapeur parfumée lui caressa le visage. Il eut alors l'extraordinaire vision de Ginny nue sortant de la douche.

-Oups! dit Harry, tellement inconfortable par la situation qu'il ne savait plus où regarder. Il avait son image imprégnée dans son esprit. Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il, rouge comme une tomate. Je voulais seulement te dire que tes vêtements étaient sur le lit.

Ginny aussi était gênée par la situation, mais peut-être beaucoup moins que Harry. Ce dernier savait qu'il était très difficile d'avoir 18 ans et une copine aussi jolie que Ginny, mais aujourd'hui, il était drôlement mis à l'épreuve. Ginny avait mis une serviette autour d'elle. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui dit tout doucement :

-Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas grand chose à faire pour…, elle laissa tomber la serviette, se colla contre lui et commença à l'embrasser.

Son parfum envoûtant lui faisait perdre complètement la tête. Harry ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'elle. Il sentit monter en lui une émotion d'une intensité extrême. Il la prit dans ses bras, ses mains se dirigeant vers le creux de ses reins. Il l'emmena rapidement sur le lit. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contrôler, l'excitation montait toujours. Une fois nu, il se coucha sur elle et l'embrassa partout. Il put enfin goûter à la douceur de sa peau, la fermeté de ses seins. Les mains de Ginny découvraient enfin le corps de l'homme de sa vie, s'attardant timidement à son sexe. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis si longtemps.

En plus du fait que Ginny était à Poudlard la majeure partie du temps, ce n'était pas très inspirant chez les Weasley. Harry n'osait pas aller visiter Ginny dans sa chambre clandestinement. Ils n'osaient jamais prendre la chance de se faire coincer dans une position compromettante, surtout pas par les parents de Ginny. Ils étaient tellement généreux avec Harry qu'il ne voulait surtout les décevoir. Mais là, c'était différent, ils étaient enfin seuls. Personne ne pouvait les surprendre à faire des folies.

« _Surprendre » … « folies »_… Ces deux mots résonnaient dans les oreilles de Harry. Tout à coup, le visage de tous les Weasley se succédèrent dans son esprit. Il se releva immédiatement.

-NON!!! cria-t-il, son cœur battant plus vite qu'il lui était possible.

Ginny, stupéfaite le regarda les yeux ronds, haletante.

-Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison? dit Ginny soudainement inquiète.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ginny devait se demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

-Je vais probablement le regretter Ginny, mais on…on… on peut pas, dit Harry pris de panique.

-Mais voyons Harry, dit Ginny sur un ton qui se voulait compréhensif, tu sais très bien qu'on attend ce moment tous les deux depuis longtemps. Et puis on est tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle en se recouvrant avec la couverture.

Harry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était debout, nu devant Ginny et que son corps trahissait dramatiquement ses agissements.

-On ne peut pas faire ça aujourd'hui... Pas aujourd'hui… Pas comme ça… Je ne veux pas, dit-il, incohérent. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer son idée.

- Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis? On dirait pas, dit-elle en riant un peu amèrement et en montrant à Harry ce qui la faisait parler comme ça.

Il devint cramoisi et se rua dans la douche.

-Une douche… oui… c'est ça…

Après quelques minutes, Ginny, qui aurait pu être très vexée par ce comportement, soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre sa réaction. Elle se leva avec la couverture et alla le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

-Youhou! La terre appelle la lune.

Elle tira sur le rideau de la douche pour lui parler.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…HA! MAIS C'EST GLACÉ! HARRY, T'ES DEVENU FOU OU QUOI? hurla-t-elle au contact de l'eau glacé de la douche.

-Non, dit-il en grelottant. J'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver mes esprits. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça, je suis désolé.

Ginny n'en revenait pas.

-En fait Harry, tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de ce que tu n'as pas fait, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que ça te faisait peur à ce point là de faire l'amour avec moi, dit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

Harry la regarda, toujours sous l'eau glacée, grelottant de plus belle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny le saisi par le bras et le sortit de là.

-Harry, cesse de faire l'imbécile et explique moi ce qui te prend, car là je suis complètement perdue, dit-elle en l'enveloppant d'une serviette. Je croyais que tu le voulais toi aussi. Je ne t'ai pas forcé, dit-elle sur un ton qui commençait à devenir menaçant. Elle ferma le robinet de la douche.

Harry essayait de rassembler ses idées, il était frigorifié. Il n'avait pas prévu cette situation, cela risquait de compromettre ses plans.

-Ma chérie, excuse-moi, je ne veux surtout pas te blesser. Non, tu ne m'as pas forcé, bien au contraire, c'est moi qui t'ai emmenée sur le lit. Tu n'as pas idée combien j'ai envie de… de faire l'… de faire ça avec toi.

Ginny pouffa de rire.

-Je ne peux pas y croire. Le Grand Harry Potter, celui qui arrivait à dire Voldemort alors que personne n'y arrivait ne peux pas dire « faire l'amour ».

Harry sourit en haussant les épaules. Il se sentait un peu bête. Il rassembla ses idées.

-Écoute… tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on… était sur le lit, l'image de ton frère m'est apparue, puis ensuite j'ai pensé à tous les membres de ta famille.

-Et…???

-Eh bien! Je me suis vu arriver au Terrier, 30 minutes après avoir… fait … euh…

Ginny roula les yeux d'exaspération.

- euh.. l'amour avec toi.

-Et…???

Harry sentait qu'il allait perdre son calme. Ginny devait absolument comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Comment tu vas te sentir, en arrivant chez toi juste après, quand tout le monde va nous demander où on était? Quand ils vont te voir arriver dans ta magnifique robe noire, ils vont se demander à quel endroit tu t'es changée. Et quand ils vont savoir qu'on a passé l'après-midi ici, ils vont penser quoi?

Ginny finit par comprendre.

-Qu'on a fait l'amour.

-Voilà. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire…ça, Ginny fit les gros yeux, euh… faire l'amour avec toi et de le publiciser tout de suite à toute ta famille. Je veux que ça reste entre nous.

-Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous croire quand on leur dira qu'il ne s'est rien passer? dit-elle, perspicace.

-Hmm, sûrement pas, non, admit Harry. Mais on sera plus convaincant si c'est vrai.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas trop plaire à Ginny.

-Écoute ma chérie, je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire souffrir. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne pourrais pas supporter le regard déçu de tes parents, dit Harry en s'assoyant sur le lit.

Quand Harry parlait comme ça, Ginny ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Je t'ai déjà connu beaucoup plus téméraire, ajouta-t-elle tout de même un peu amère, essayant de piquer son orgueil.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux prendre aucune chance avec toi et tes parents. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Harry regarda Ginny avec un large sourire.

-Toi, tu vas t'habiller tout de suite et moi je vais devoir prendre encore une douche froide. La petit bête en moi est en train de se réveiller à nouveau, il se leva et se sauva rapidement dans la douche.

Ginny le regarda courir. Elle souriait. Elle pensait qu'il y avait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de Harry, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Ça arrivera bien assez vite. Après tout, que pouvaient bien représenter quelques jours ou quelques semaines de plus?

* * *

Merci pour les bons commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. 


	5. Chapter 5 Les murs ont des oreilles

**Note de l'auteure:** _Je vous demande d'excuser le long délai entre les deux chapitres. Les deux dernières semaines ont été assez difficiles. Tout d'abord, au Québec comme ailleurs dans le monde j'imagine, la saison de la grippe a commencé et j'ai dû combattre et je combat encore une grippe. En plus, c'était une période de pointe au travail: préparer et corriger un examen et des travaux. Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre compréhension. Si tout va bien, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps._

* * *

**Les murs ont des oreilles**

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent tout juste au bout de l'allée qui menait au Terrier. Il marchèrent doucement vers le Terrier, main dans la main. Ils avaient les mains libres cette fois, Harry allait demander à Kreattur de faire venir les cadeaux au Terrier un peu plus tard. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Ginny entrer devant lui. Bill et Fleur étaient dans la cuisine avec Kreattur et Mme Weasley. Au salon, Ron, Hermione, George, Angélina conversaient avec M. et Mme Granger qui visitaient pour la toute première fois le Terrier. Percy était avec Kingsley devant la cheminée entrain d'enlever les cendres de leurs vêtements. Ils en sortaient tout juste.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir arriver Harry et Ginny par la porte de la cuisine. Ils les attendaient par la cheminée comme Percy et Kingsley. Plutôt que d'admettre que tous les deux avaient besoin d'un peu d'air frais pour se remettre des émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils ont tout simplement inventé l'histoire que Ginny ne voulait pas salir la nouvelle robe que Harry venait de lui acheter en cadeau de Noël.

Harry regretta rapidement de lui avoir acheté cette robe. La réaction des frères de Ginny fut presque instantanée et elle n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Avec une robe comme celle-là Ginny, il va falloir surveiller Harry de près, lança Bill sur un ton faussement amusé. Il avait un tel regard que, en comparaison, le regard de Voldemort semblait soudainement presque inoffensif.

Ron, qui avait encore beaucoup de difficultés à tolérer de voir sa sœur au bras de son meilleur ami, devint cramoisi en entendant cette remarque.

-En voilà une façon de s'habiller! lança-t-il en regardant sa sœur de haut en bas un air dédaigneux.

-RON, VOYONS! intervint Hermione. Ginny est habilllée d'une façon très élégante, si tu veux mon avis.

-Tout à fait, si je peux me permettre, ajouta Fleur en regardant froidement Bill.

-Moi je trouve que tu es tout simplement trop jeune pour porter de tels vêtements, n'est-ce pas George? dit Percy d'un air pompeux et agaçant. Air qu'il avait perdu depuis la mort de Fred, mais qui semblait indéniablement de retour.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mon cher frère, dit George sur le même ton que Percy. Je pense que notre bébé sœur ne devrait jamais porter de tels vêtements. Surtout pas en présence de Harry. Certains pourraient penser que tu avais des idées derrière la tête petite sœur, fit-il remarquer avec un regard plein de malice en direction de Harry.

-Ouais, on sait qu'il pourrait avoir les mains baladeuses avec tout ce qui est apparent dans cette robe, ronchonna Ron en regardant Harry de côté.

- RONALD WEASLEY, cria Hermione et faisant les gros yeux.

Ron baissa les yeux, penaud.

La robe de Ginny n'avait rien de vulgaire ni provoquant. C'était une magnifique robe noire, longue, avec des manches longues. Elle épousait parfaitement son corps, avec un décolleté qui soulignait le galbe de sa poitrine. Les hommes de la famille Weasley venaient alors tout juste de réaliser que la petite Ginny était devenue une magnifique jeune femme sexy et attirante. Ginny, lançant un regard entendu à Harry, commençait à en avoir assez de ces commentaires.

-Ben quoi, sous prétexte que je suis votre sœur, je n'ai pas le droit de m'habiller avec de beaux vêtements? répondit-elle agressivement. Et la rode de Fleur, elle? Et puis celle de Hermione? Et Angélina? lança-t-elle pour se défendre.

Selon Harry, cette tentative de défense ne fonctionnerait pas, car même Fleur, à ses yeux, ne rivalisait pas avec Ginny.

-Heu… non, c'est pas du tout ça Ginny. En fait, ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que si Harry ne comporte pas bien avec NOTRE sœur, dit George en regardant Harry, il aura affaire à nous, n'est-ce pas les gars?

Tous répondirent dans une espèce de grognement qui faisaient penser à un chien sur le point d'attaquer.

-On sait que George à beaucoup de marchandises qui pourraient nous être utiles pour donner une bonne leçon à Harry s'il n'est pas sage avec notre sœur, rajouta Bill.

Harry se senti devenir blanc comme la neige qui tombait encore à l'extérieur. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-MAMAAAAAAN!! VIENS VITE SINON JE LES TRANSFORME TOUS EN SCROUT À PÉTARD!!

Ce dont elle était capable, puisque selon les dire de Hermione, Ginny était plutôt douée dans le cours de métamorphose.

-Les garçons, voulez-vous bien arrêter ça, intervint rapidement Molly. J'ai pleinement confiance en Harry, dit-elle lançant un regard plein de signification à Harry. Mais Ginny…

-MAAAAAMAAAAAN!! hurla Ginny désespérée de voir que sa mère semblait faire pleinement confiance à Harry et semblait ne pas lui faire confiance à elle. Ginny pensait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais enfin, là n'était pas la question pour le moment.

-Juste une blague ma chérie, dit Molly. En passant, où as-tu trouvé une telle robe? Elle est magnifique…Où t'es-tu changé? Comment…

Molly fut soudainement très préoccupée par la nouvelle robe de sa fille. Harry fut soulager de voir que Hermione s'approchait de lui. Il ne voulait pas rester dans le champ de tir de Molly.

-Salut Harry, dit Hermione tout bas.

-Salut Hermione. Merci d'avoir pris notre défense. Veux-tu venir avec moi, j'aurais besoin de te parler? demanda-t-il en chuchotant lui aussi.

-Bien sûr. Où veux-tu qu'on aille?

-Dehors, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai besoin de respirer de l'air frais, dit Harry encore très pale, en montrant le reste de la famille.

Ils s'installèrent sur le banc qui était près de la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry? Tu as l'air bizarre, demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Harry ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

-Hermione… c'est un peu… j'ai…HAAAA…C'est un peu embarrassant tout ça. La robe…

-Harry, relaxe… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle pour l'encourager.

Il pris une grande respiration.

-Tu sais sûrement que Ginny et moi, on n'a jamais… euh… tu sais… jamais fait…

Harry ne s'était jamais senti devenir aussi rouge de toute sa vie.

Heureusement, Hermione se montra aussi perspicace que d'habitude, ce qui aida grandement Harry à s'exprimer.

-Tu veux parler du fait que vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour?

-Ouais…dit-il soulagé de ne pas avoir à prononcer ces mots.

Sans se douter que M. Weasley était tout juste à côté sortant du poulailler. Harry raconta alors ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi même à Godric's Hollow. La douche de Ginny, son entrée accidentelle dans la salle de bain, la suite sur le lit et sa douche froide. Hermione lui expliqua que c'était normal d'être nerveux dans cette situation et que pour elle et Ron, les premières fois n'avaient pas été aussi « agréables » qu'elles le sont devenues dernièrement. Harry était un peu nerveux en pensant à ce que les frères de Ginny avaient dit à leur arrivée. Hermione, encore une fois, tenta de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait eu la bonne réaction. Il était mieux pour eux d'attendre un meilleur moment. Évidemment, puisqu'il était à proximité, M. Weasley avait tout entendu.

Il s'approcha d'eux par derrière, interrompant les paroles d'Hermione.

-Hrmm, hrmm…dit-il faisant sursauter les principaux intéressés. Est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul Harry?

Harry senti le sol partir en dessous de lui. C'était la fin. Son conte de fée avec Ginny venait de se terminer ici. Il devrait aller dire au revoir à tout le monde dans moins de 5 minutes. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-M. Weasley… dit-il la bouche soudainement si sèche que sa langue se collait après son palais. Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là?

M. Weasley avait un air si sérieux que Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

-Assez longtemps pour avoir entendu des choses troublantes, Harry.

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Dumbledore la fois où il n'avait pas réussi à avoir le souvenir de Slughorn.

-Je vais aller voir si Mme. Weasley a besoin d'aide à la cuisine, dit Hermione en se levant, mal à l'aise. À tout à l'heure Harry. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison pour éviter la tempête. Après tout, elle aussi avait dit des choses sur elle et Ron. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir la colère de M. Weasley.

M. Weasley s'assit à côté de Harry, déposant les œufs sur le sol devant lui. Il prenait son temps avant de continuer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le méprenne. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Écoute Harry. La conversation que je viens de surprendre me laisse une sensation plutôt étrange. Tout d'abord, en tant que père de Ginny, j'aurais le goût de te mettre dehors avec un coup de pied tu sais où.

- Je…

-Non… Laisse-moi parler Harry, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le ton de M. Weasley était sans équivoque. Il était réellement plus prudent de se taire.

-Mais, en même temps, on s'est juré, Molly et moi, qu'on te traiterait toujours, je dis bien toujours comme si tu étais notre propre fils.

Harry n'était pas capable de supporter le regard de M. Weasley. Il regardait la trace que ses bottes laissaient dans la neige.

- J'aurais dû m'occuper de toi un peu plus dernièrement, je suis désolé Harry.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il s'attendait à se faire réprimander comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Au lieu de ça. M. Weasley s'excusait, il ne savait trop de quel manque. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, il ne dit rien, ça lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

-Je dois avouer cependant que tu as réagi d'une façon assez mature. Ça peut être surprenant pour un jeune homme de 18 ans, surtout quand ce jeune homme est Harry Potter, mais en même temps, après tout ce que tu as traversé…ce n'est plus si surprenant. M. Weasley était perdu dans ses pensées…

-Le fait est que je me trouve dans une bien drôle de situation maintenant. Je me suis promis de te traiter comme mon fils, mais voilà que tu t'es arrangé pour que ma fille soit follement amoureuse de toi, dit-il en donnant un coup d'épaule à Harry l'air amusé.

Harry regardait toujours ses bottes.

-Alors me voilà dans la situation où je devrais dire à mon fils qu'il doit respecter les jeunes filles et adopter un comportement mature et avoir de bonnes manières. Je devais lui dire que parfois, certaines situations très intimes deviennent rapidement hors de contrôle et que s'il n'est pas capable de se contrôler, il devra faire face aux conséquences des ses gestes, que nous y verrons. Tu vois, c'est le genre de choses qu'un père se doit de dire à son fils quand il devient adulte.

Harry fit oui de la tête, toujours en regardant le sol. La conversation était plutôt inconfortable.

-Et puis, je me retrouve également dans la situation où je dois mettre en garde le petit ami de ma fille contre le fait qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ce que j'attends pour elle. Tu sais, quand notre fille vient au monde, on se dit qu'aucun garçon ne viendra jamais nous voler son cœur, qu'il n'y aura jamais un garçon sur toute la face du monde qui sera assez bien pour elle. Et puis, il y a la plus terrifiante des mises en garde qui vient généralement avec tout ça « si tu lui brises le cœur, tu regretteras le jour où tu ne savais même pas que les filles existaient. »

Après un long silence que pesait lourd sur les épaules de Harry, M. Weasley reprit son discours.

- Je dois admettre que même si aucun garçon ne sera jamais assez bien pour ma fille, tu n'es quand même pas trop mal, dit-il en riant. Je crois que je pourrais faire certains compromis te concernant si ma fille se montre assez convaincante, dit-il en riant encore plus fort, trouvant sa remarque particulièrement drôle.

Harry releva la tête, tenta de faire un léger sourire, mais il en résultat une sorte de grimace plutôt étrange tellement il n'avait pas envie de rire.

-Ça, M. Weasley, vous pouvez être sûr que je vais faire tout en mon possible pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je ne veux surtout pas faire de bêtises qui puissent me faire perdre Ginny.

-Je suis bien heureux d'entendre ça, Harry. Je suis plus que certain que tu seras à la hauteur de plusieurs de mes attentes. En fait, en tout confidentialité, tu en as déjà dépassé quelques unes. Il souriait fièrement à Harry.

-Je peux te dire un secret Harry? demanda M. Weasley. Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais dire à Molly ni à Ginny que je t'ai dit ça.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry, avide de savoir ce qu'il avait de si secret à lui dire.

-Eh bien! Comment je pourrais te dire. Hmm…Je peux te dire ceci. J'ai déjà eu 18 ans moi aussi et à ce moment-là Molly et moi étions aux tous débuts de notre relation. Même si rationnellement je sais que c'est ce que vous vivez toi et Ginny, je n'oserai jamais imaginer ma fille dans ce genre de…hmm situation disons. J'ai toujours dit aussi qu'il n'y aurait jamais un garçon assez bien pour ma fille. Mais, je dois avouer encore tout de même que ce que j'ai entendu m'a rassuré un tout petit peu sur ton tempérament téméraire. Je sais cependant que ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Ginny semble être… hrm…comme sa mère…sang chaud… tempérament de feu…en tout cas, fit-il en chassant de la main les idées qui commençaient à lui venir à l'esprit. Ce qui veut dire, mon cher Harry, suis mon conseil et prépare-toi. Si elle veut quelque chose, tu n'y échapperas pas. Je n'y ai pas échappé. Je ne suis toujours pas certain que Bill a été euh… conçu euhh… tu vois…Enfin, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il est arrivé quelques semaines avant la date prévue…

M. Weasley avait un air gêné et à la fois amusé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir tout ça et encore moins de se l'imaginer. Il était très reconnaissant à M. Weasley de laisser tomber plusieurs détails.

-Écoutez, M. Weasley. Je dois avouer que je ne serai sûrement pas capable de résister à Ginny bien longtemps. Je suis même surpris d'avoir réussi à le faire cet après-midi, Harry était un peu inquiet d'avoir osé dire cela au père de Ginny. Il attendit la suite avant de juger.

-C'est probablement épouvantable à dire de la part d'un père, mais vous être tous les deux des adultes maintenant. On ne peut pas vous empêcher de tout faire. On peut simplement vous demander d'être responsables et sérieux. Surtout, arrangez-vous pour qu'on ne le sache pas, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. En fait, il ne faudrait pas que Molly sache que je t'ai dit ça non plus.

M. Weasley se leva pour entrer dans la maison. Il n'avait pas son pareil pour surprendre Harry avec une réflexion inattendu. Harry réagit sans réfléchir.

-Attendez, M. Weasley. J'aurais autre chose à vous demander. Harry n'avait pas prévu faire cela de cette manière, mais soudainement, il lui sembla que c'était LA chose à faire.

-Oui Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

-Eh bien! Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à personne. Vous êtes le premier. Harry se sentait en confiance après tout ce que M. Weasley lui avait dit, mais il était tout de même nerveux. Même Ginny n'est pas encore au courant, dit-il. Mais euh… ce soir j'ai l'intention… euh… Je veux dire…Si vous êtes d'accord…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry… dit M. Weasley les yeux grands ouverts, retenant à peine un éclat de rires, vas-tu demander ce que je pense que tu vas demander?

Harry fit un sourire timide. Son cœur venait de faire 360O. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux derrière sa tête.

-En fait, je … oui … je pense… que vous pensez… ce que… Il reprit sa respiration pour se calmer un peu. Voilà. M. Weasley, est-ce que vous accepteriez que je demande à Ginny de m'épouser?

-QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU?? OOOOH HARRY MON CHÉRI!! C'EST MERVEILLEUX….

Encore une fois, la conversation de Harry fut surprise par une personne inattendue. Il fut alors soudainement écrasé par une énorme étreinte de la part de Mme. Weasley. Elle se sépara de Harry, l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-Je suis si heureuse, Harry. Ma Ginny qui va marier SON Harry, SON prince charmant…

-Holà… Une minute Molly chérie. Je n'ai pas encore accepté, dit M. Weasley qui était maintenant debout, un air très faussement sérieux. Tu vois Harry ce que je te disais tout à l'heure!

-Ne dit donc pas de bêtises Arthur, dit-elle en frappant le bras de M. Weasley. Tu sais très bien que… Viens ici mon garçon que je te serre encore une fois dans mes bras. Elle le regarda à nouveau. Ça fait du bien de voir que la vie continue et que vous êtes finalement heureux Ginny et toi.

-Bienvenue dans la famille jeune homme! dit M. Weasley en riant à pleins poumons. Il le sauva alors de l'étreinte de Mme Weasley en lui serrant la main.

Harry était plutôt content.

-Dis-moi Harry, quand est-ce que Ginny et toi avez pris votre décision? demanda Mme. Weasley. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

-Harry ne le lui a pas encore demandé, dit M. Weasley.

-Tu ne lui as pas encore demander?

-Non, pas encore, dit-il timidement en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

-OOOOH! COMME C'EST ROOOOMANTIQUE! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique Harry. Tu es vraiment un amour. Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

Harry, ne sachant pas trop comment se sortir de ce nouvel élan d'affection, fit un sourire gêné à Mme. Weasley.

-Quand est-ce que tu veux le faire? demanda Mme. Weasley.

-Oh! Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais pensé le faire un peu avant le souper. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Comme ça, si elle refuse, je serai fixé rapidement et je pourrai aller me cacher rapidement chez moi, dit-il en passant encore nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry! Ginny rêve de toi depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle ne refusera sûrement pas, dit Mme Weasley.

Harry se sentit rougir en entendant ces paroles et ne répondit rien. Il fut sauvé en voyant Andromeda sortir de la cheminée avec Teddy par la fenêtre de la porte. Il sourit en voyant cette énorme tignasse turquoise sur ce joli minois. Il montra du doigt les nouveaux arrivés à M. et Mme Weasley.

-Venez tous les deux, ce soir on a des fiançailles à célébrer en plus du premier Noël de Teddy…

* * *

_Merci du soutien que vous m'accordez. Je profite de cet espace pour répondre aux commentaires anonymes que j'ai reçus. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que les gens lisent ce qu'on écrit. Ça nous donne le goût de continuer. Vos commentaires, positifs ou constructifs sont toujours les bienvenues._

**Ewana**: Merci pour tes commentaires, ça fait chaud au coeur. Tu me parles de la complicité entre Harry et Ginny. Je voulais tout simplement dire que cette complicité est celle que j'ai perçu que JKR leur faisait vivre. Dans mon esprit, ils ne sont pas du tout comme Ron et Lavande, c'est-à-dire cucul, quétaine, gaga. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'artifice. Je suis contente que tu apprécies.

**NanOuche77:** Tout simplement merci pour ton beau commentaire.

**miss-Potter-Weasley :** Merci pour ta gentillesse et je suis encore une fois désolée des délais pour ce chapitre.

**zofia**: C'est gentil de ta part de me faire cette remarque. Je me demandais comment cette partie passait. J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à l'écrire. Au départ, elle était encore plus lourde. C'était vraiment trop hors personnage. Harry ne s'exprime pas comme ça. Le problème est que je voulais vraiment lui faire dire ces choses-là. J'ai décidé de poursuivre avec cette situation en l'allégeant un peu. (Hi hi hi) Imagine avant...Mais il faut aussi penser que Harry apprend à devenir plus calme à travers de sa formation d'Aurore, alors c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis permise de garder ce passage. On sait que dans les faits, quand Harry était à Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon. Je compte sur toi pour me dire si je m'éloigne un peu trop des personnages. Je tiens à demeurer le plus fidèlement possible près du caractère des personnages de JKR.

**Eleonore: **WOW!! Ça c'est vraiment touchant comme commentaire. Merci beaucoup.Si mon histoire t'a fait passer un excellent moment, ça vaut vraiment la peine de l'écrire. Je me demandais si les gens aimeraient avoir une histoire simple comme la mienne. Après tout ce que Harry a vécu avec Voldemort, je me suis dit que Harry et Ginny méritaient enfin un peu de bonheur. En même temps, je ne voulais pas que tout d'un coup tout soit parfait et sans imprévu. C'est pas comme ça la vie. Un jour ou l'autre il faut tous penser aux paiements, aux rénovations et à quoi on veut manger nos sandwichs le midi. Alors voilà, la vie peut être belle à travers la vie quotidienne. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot.


	6. Chapter 6 redoutable Teddy clémence des

**_Note de l'auteur :_** _Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition, parce que, encore une fois, j'ai dû couper en deux un chapitre qui aurait été trop long. Je vous laisse alors avec un petit suspense. J'ai alors rempli ce chapitre de petites anecdotes « juteuses » avec Teddy, anecdotes inspirées par mon 3__e__ fils qui est lui aussi né dans le mois d'avril. J'espère que vous apprécierez la légèreté de ce chapitre, mais ne vous y trompez pas, il y a tout de même un petit mystère qui sera révélé plus tard dans un autre chapitre. Bonne lecture!!! ( Je ne suis pas JKR et les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas.)_**  
**

* * *

**Le redoutable Teddy ou la clémence des Weasley**

Harry était revenu dans la maison sous les regards interrogateurs de Bill, Fleur, George et Angélina. M. et Mme Weasley entraient derrière lui avec un air joyeux. Harry devait avoir encore le visage rouge de toutes les émotions qu'il venait de vivre. Ron se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

-Écoute mon vieux euh… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été un peu idiot, admit Ron. Je ne suis pas tellement habitué de voir ma sœur habillée de cette façon. Elle avait l'air un peu trop…euh… tu sais… pas tellement… euh… elle n'était pas… plus ma p'tite sœur.

-Pas de problème Ron. C'est ta sœur, je peux comprendre. Je ne sais pas trop comment je réagirais si j'avais une sœur comme Ginny. Je ne veux aucun mal à ta sœur, c'est plutôt le contraire tu sais…, dit Harry avec une petit rire nerveux.

-Justement, c'est de ce genre d'attention dont je me méfie. Mais je dois avouer que tu peux me surprendre parfois…

Il regarda Ron sans trop comprendre.

-Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, dit-il entre les dents pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

-Hermione t'a raconté? dit Harry un peu indigné.

-Ouais. Pour tout te dire, ça joue en ta faveur. Tu es mon meilleur ami mais quand ça concerne ma sœur, je suis plutôt méfiant.

-Où est-elle maintenant? demanda Harry en cherchant Ginny parmi les invités.

-Elle est allée se calmer dans sa chambre. C'était mieux pour nous, sinon nous aurions tous fini en scrout à pétard. Toi aussi en passant, avertit Ron. C'était pas beau à voir je t'assure. Toi? Tu as parlé avec mon père tout ce temps? Il a si mal réagit que ça? On a entendu maman hurler quand elle est sortie. Hermione nous a raconté, à Ginny et à moi, la conversation que vous avez eue et comment mon père avait tout entendu. Ginny était furieuse contre toi. Elle a donc décidé de monter. Heureusement pour toi, elle ne sait pas que maman… est au courant elle aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal en point pourtant. Ron examina attentivement le visage de Harry. Mes parents ne t'ont pas trop tombé dessus?

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout va bien, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Ton père n'a pas si mal réagi que ça finalement. Il a été plutôt gentil, beaucoup plus que je m'y attendais, dit Harry plutôt content de la situation.

- Ouf! Tant mieux pour nous tous parce que je vais sûrement y passer aussi quand ils sauront que Hermione et moi… ben… tu sais de quoi je parle… chez ses parents, dit Ron l'air gêné et plutôt inquiet. Mais toi, tu n'es pas sorti du bois parce que Ginny a promis de t'arracher la langue quand elle redescendrait.

Harry sourit d'un air gêné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ouais, bien je ferais mieux d'aller voir mon filleul et de lui léguer tous mes biens tout de suite avant de mourir, dit-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même, en faisant des plaisanteries, que ce ne serait pas si grave que ça. Tu viens?

- Je vais me chercher une bièraubeurre dans la cuisine et je viens vous rejoindre. Tu en veux une?

- Oh oui! J'en ai grand besoin, avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, sans oublier ce qui s'en vient, dit-il en montrant l'étage en direction de la chambre de Ginny. Merci. Harry ne pensait cependant pas tout à fait à la même chose que Ron quand il parlait de ce qui s'en venait.

Harry se précipita rapidement vers Teddy et Andromeda qui étaient entrain d'enlever la cendre provenant de leur voyage en cheminée. Harry arriva à temps pour lui donner un coup de main. Teddy se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son parrain lorsqu'il vit Harry arriver.

- Oh là! Doucement mon bonhomme, dit Harry en riant aux éclats une fois qu'il avait attrapé son filleul.

- Je crois qu'il avait hâte de te voir, dit Andromeda en riant. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend beaucoup plus qu'on pense, ajouta-t-elle. Il jouait calmement avec son petit chaudron musical quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on venait ici pour voir oncle Harry. En l'apprenant, il s'est précipité vers la porte et s'est mis à frapper son sac à couche.

Harry était très touché d'entendre ce que Teddy avait fait. Il adorait tout simplement son « p'tit bonhomme » comme il aimait l'appeler. Harry s'était fait un devoir d'aller le visiter une à deux fois par semaine. Son insomnie lui permettait d'arriver très tôt le matin pour déjeuner avec son filleul et sa grand-mère avant de partir pour le travail. Elle aussi semblait apprécier sa visite matinale. Ayant perdu son mari, sa fille et son gendre aux mains des Mangemorts, Andromeda accueillait assez bien la compagnie de Harry, et même quelques fois Ron, pour le petit déjeuner. Il lui arrivait aussi assez souvent de faire des visites au Terrier pour prendre le thé avec Molly. Elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies.

Teddy et Harry avaient alors développé une très belle relation. Harry adorait se rouler par terre avec son « p'tit bonhomme ». Teddy arrivait même déjà à changer sa couleur de cheveux pour prendre celle des cheveux de Harry. C'était sa façon de dire qu'il voulait voir Harry. Harry ne tardait jamais à apparaître chez Andromeda quand il savait que Teddy avait les cheveux noirs. Il était même présent le jour où Teddy avait marché pour la première fois à quatre pattes. À 8 mois, il avait de l'énergie à revendre. Il était toujours aux endroits les plus impossibles à toucher à tout. Quand Harry le prit dans ses bras, il n'attendit pas deux secondes pour commencer à mâchouiller ses lunettes.

- Wohh!!! Tu es rapide toi! Tu vas faire un bon attrapeur, dit Harry en essayant de rattraper ses lunettes et de les placer hors de la portée de Teddy. Le « p'tit bonhomme » ne semblait pas trop apprécier de se faire enlever ce nouveau jouet. Il s'était mis à pleurer. Harry savait quoi faire. Il prit le bébé et le fit planer dans les airs en faisant le bruit d'avion. Les éclats de rires ne se firent pas attendre.

Harry s'installa par terre avec son filleul. Andromeda lui donna les jouets préférés de Teddy qu'elle avait apportés pour l'occuper.

-Comment s'est passée la semaine? demanda Harry.

-Plutôt calme en fait. Teddy se déplace de plus en plus vite à quatre pattes et il se tient debout en s'appuyant contre les meubles, dit fièrement la grand-mère en regardant son petit-fils frapper sur le genou de Harry avec son chaudron, un filet de bave mouillait, en prime, son pantalon tout neuf.

Tout en se faisant malmener par Teddy, Harry demanda tous les détails de la semaine que venait de passer son filleul. Il adorait entendre tous les petits détails : combien de fois il s'était cogné le nez en essayant de marcher, la nouvelle dent poussée, les rouleaux de papier hygiénique qu'il avait bien aimé dérouler et le traitement qu'il infligeait à son pauvre chat. Harry ne voulait rien manquer de Teddy, même s'il n'était pas tout le temps avec lui. Teddy, de son côté, semblait lui non plus ne pas vouloir rien manquer de son parrain. Il était maintenant monté sur Harry, lui mettant du même coup ses pieds en plein visage, couvrant sa montre d'une généreusement couche de bave en essayant de la manger. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Harry se demandait combien de fois son père avait-il pu faire cela avec lui. Et Sirius? Et même Rémus, qui sait.

Au même moment, Ron et George arrivèrent pour jouer eux aussi avec le petit. Teddy était aux anges. Il semblait apprécier particulièrement George, riant aux éclats au moindre son que celui-ci émettait. À un certain moment, tout le monde à cru apercevoir les cheveux de Teddy devenir exactement la même teinte de roux que les ceux de George. Celui-ci était très fier de son exploit, car semble-t-il, selon Andromeda, que c'était la première fois que Teddy changeait la couleur de ses cheveux pour correspondre à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou que Harry. L'ambiance se réchauffait, ce dont tout le monde avait besoin.

Ron, cependant était un peu étrange.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ron? demanda Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il le regard absent, l'air songeur. Je viens de parler avec mon père.

Harry pensait avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait.

- Oh!! Il n'a pas trop tardé à te faire la morale on dirait, dit-il. Je suis désolé, vieux, ajouta-t-il sincère.

- Non, ne soit pas désolé, dit-il en regardant Harry comme s'il venait tout juste de remarqué qu'il avait une substance corporelle. Ça n'a pas…

Harry était presque inquiet de l'expression de Ron et de son visage livide.

- Bon sang Ron. Vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé? s'impatienta Harry.

George, faisant une prise de lutte avec Teddy, passa un commentaire des plus éloquent.

- Il semble évident Harry que papa a découvert, à l'instant, que Ron et Hermione ne jouent pas vraiment à la marelle quand Ron dort chez elle, dit-il en s'étranglant presque de rire en pensant à la scène des deux jouant à la marelle.

- Han han! Très drôle George, dit-il en se retournant vers Harry. Eh ben! Disons que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Moi, je croyais qu'il allait m'arracher la tête, me botter le derrière, m'interdire de revoir Hermione, je ne sais pas moi…

Harry commençait à penser que M. Weasley avait peut-être été clément avec Ron tout comme il l'avait été avec lui. Ce qui était exact. Ron raconta que son père lui avait rappelé l'importance d'être responsable quand on commence à vivre de pareilles expériences et tout le tralala. Ron avait même sentit une certaine fierté dans le ton de voix de son père quand il lui à dit que son plus jeune fils était maintenant un « homme » accompagné d'un grand rire et d'une immense claque dans le dos. Il lui avait dit qu'il était très heureux de les voir ensemble, qu'il aimait beaucoup Hermione. Il l'avait quand même averti de ne pas commettre d'imprudence et d'être respectueux de sa copine.

Harry et Ron se regardaient sans dire un mot, cherchant à comprendre ce comportement des plus étrange. Ron émis sa propre opinion sur le sujet, qui fut clos par la même occasion.

- Bah! Ils doivent trouver que je suis beaucoup plus mature que mes frères au même âge, dit-il en regardant de haut son fère George qui perdait littéralement un combat de lutte très bruyant qu'il menait avec Teddy. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils me font confiance comme ça, dit-il en se mélangeant les cheveux pour avoir l'air plus cool. Après tout, j'ai aidé à détruire Voldemort.

- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison, répondit Harry, tout en pensant au fond de lui que même si la contribution de Ron avait été sans aucun doute très importante lors de sa poursuite des horcruxes, la véritable raison de leur changement de comportement était peut-être tout simplement que M. et Mme Weasley savaient que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grand contrôle sur ces choses-là.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par l'apparition d'une beauté exceptionnelle : Ginny. Elle semblait toujours en colère. Harry pensa qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle était fâchée. Elle le regarda du coin des yeux, elle passa à côté de lui sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle entama la conversation avec Fleur.

Ron aussi avait remarqué sa sœur.

- Je te l'avais dit mon vieux, elle est vraiment furieuse contre toi, rappela Ron.

- Ouais, tu avais raison. Elle est effectivement furieuse contre moi. Je crois que je devrais aller lui parler. Souhaite-moi bonne chance. Il se leva et pris la direction de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il avait confiance qu'il règlerait le problème.

Ron qui avait l'habitude des colères de Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'avertir Harry que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il attendit l'explosion en se fermant les yeux. À sa grande surprise, après quelques secondes, elle ne vint pas. Finalement, Harry était peut-être bien le bon gars pour sa sœur, pensa-t-il.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Excuse-moi Fleur, je reviens dans quelques minutes, répondit Ginny assez froidement.

Elle tourna vers Harry pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il sentait la colère qui était encore présente dans le regard de Ginny.

- Excuse-moi Gin, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de me faire entendre de ton père tu sais, expliqua-t-il rapidement en faisant bien attention de ne pas être entendu des autres.

Ginny se radoucit. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il s'excusait, sans mentionner qu'elle craquait littéralement quand il l'appelait Gin.

- Ah! Je sais bien, dit-elle un peu exaspérée parce qu'elle savait que sa colère n'était pas nécessairement causée par Harry. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que tu en parles à Hermione, et pourquoi ce soir?

- Écoute, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce que j'avais fait. Et puis c'est pas comme si je pouvais en parler à Ron, n'est-ce pas?

Ginny admit qu'en effet, Harry ne pouvait pas parler avec Ron de ces choses-là. Il était encore gêné de les voir s'embrasser.

- Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu avais besoin d'en parler tout de suite. Il me semblait que tu voulais garder ça pour nous. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha l'oreille en murmurant sensuellement « Notre secret ».

Quand elle adoptait ce ton avec lui, Harry savait qu'il était perdu. L'heure était venue. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la poche qu'il avait autour du cou, celle que Hagrid lui avait donnée à son 17e anniversaire, une petite boîte carrée en cuir bourgogne toute défraîchie. Il la tendit à Ginny.

Mme Weasley qui suivait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt hurla à tous ses invités de se taire.

- ATTENTION, IL SERAIT IMPORTANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE RESTE SILENCIEUX S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.

Ginny, en voyant la boîte, combinée avec le fait que sa mère hurlait à tout le monde de se taire, regarda Harry d'un air intrigué.

- J'avais besoin d'en parler tout de suite parce que j'avais prévu te donner ceci.

Elle avança la main pour prendre la petite boîte, mais elle hésita. Elle regarda Hermione pour avoir une réponse à sa question. Hermione haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des plans de Harry, ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Harry lui offrait une petite boîte carrée. Se pouvait-il que cette fois soit la bonne? Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux et elle vit comment il la regardait, comment elle se sentait spéciale en sa présence. Elle toucha la boîte du bout de ses doigts et soudainement, plus rien. Tous les gens autour d'eux avaient disparu.

* * *

Voici mes réponses aux reviews anonymes. Les reviews signées recevront une réponse personnelle. Merci de me donner vos commentaires. Plus il y en a, plus c'est stimulant. Vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin de chapitre. Que croyez-vous qu'il s'est passé? 

**Doxy: **Je suis très heureuse de répondre à tes attentes. Moi aussi j'aime avoir des histoires sur cette partie non exploitée par JKR. J'espère que tu t'amuses autant que moi avec cette fiction. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire.

**Ewena: **Pauvre Harry, il se complique toujours la vie. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait réellement besoin de faire cette demande à Arthur. Ginny va sûrement s'amuser en apprenant la nouvelle. En passant, tu es de quel coin du Québec, moi c'est le Saguenay. Donne-moi tes impressions sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Merci.

**Zofia: **Ouais, pauvre Harry, il aime se compliquer la vie. Je suis aussi très heureuse que tu trouves que mon histoire tient bien la route. Je cherche par tous les moyens de faire correspondre le plus fidèlement possible les personnages de mon histoire aux personnages originaux. C'est donc un très grand compliment que tu me fais. Et puis pour le fait que j'aie répondu à ta review, il me semblait que c'était naturel de répondre à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire leurs commentaires. Merci.

Aussi un gros merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction. Vous semblez assez nombreux. Même si vous ne laissez pas de review, je sais que vous êtes là, alors merci.


	7. Chapter 7 Le secret des Potter

Le secret des Potter

**Note de l'auteure :** Je suis incroyablement désolée pour le si long délai avant la publication de ce chapitre. Il a été très difficile à écrire.Je ne voulais surtout pas le manquer. Vous pouvez comprendre, d'après son titre, qu'il contient un des éléments clé de cette histoire. Aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit cu-cul, à l'eau de rose, romantique qui donne mal au cœur, puisque vous vous doutez bien de ce qu'il contient. J'espère que l'attente aura valu la peine. Pour me faire pardonner, il est pas mal long ce chapitre. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Le secret des Potter**

Ils étaient soudainement seuls dans un endroit inconnu. Le sol était moelleux. Les murs et le plafond étaient recouverts d'une sorte de tissu blanc nacré, comme du satin. La pièce semblait ne pas avoir de limite.

Ginny, un peu secouée par ce qui venait de se passer, regarda Harry qui lui souriait.

- On est où? demanda-t-elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Dans la boîte je crois, dit-il en regardant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Dans la boîte? Comme ça, sans avertissement! Mais comment on peut être dans la boîte? Tu l'as encore dans les mains! En disant cette phrase, elle retira sa main de la boîte qu'elle avait touchée en voulant la prendre des mains de Harry.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient partis, ils étaient revenus dans la cuisine du Terrier au milieu des invités qui s'étaient agités dans tous les sens suite à leur soudaine disparition. Ginny regarda Harry, en attente d'une explication.

- J'aurais dû vous avertir, je suis désolé, dit-il à tout le monde. Harry regarda Kingsley qui, étant un Aurore expérimenté, semblait avoir pris la direction des invités. Tout le monde avait sorti sa baguette magique prêt à toute éventualité.

- Cette boîte appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations déjà. J'ai lu dans le journal de ma mère que mon père la lui a offerte lors d'une demande très spéciale, il s'était tourné vers Ginny quand il ajouta ces derniers mots. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Kingsley et M. et Mme Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes est normal. Je ne sais cependant pas ce que cette boîte fait en réalité. Je ne savais surtout pas qu'elle nous ferait disparaître. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette boîte n'est pas dangereuse. Il voulut leur dire où la boîte les avait emmenés, mais il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Les mots de sortaient pas. Je vous expliquerai tout quand j'aurai tout compris d'accord?

Ils ne répondirent rien, ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny.

- Si tu veux bien retoucher la boîte on pourrait y retourner pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe, d'accord?

Ginny, qui suivrait Harry au bout du monde s'il le lui demandait, lui fit un immense sourire et retoucha la boîte du bout de ses doigts.

L'effet fut instantané. Tout le monde autour d'eux disparut encore une fois. Ils étaient revenus dans la boîte.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'on fabrique ici Harry? demanda Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que signifiait tout ça? lui demanda-t-il un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

Ginny ria nerveusement, elle se doutait bien évidemment de ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Ben en fait Harry, j'avais une bonne idée de ce qui se passait tout à l'heure quand tu as sorti la boîte. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu m'as offert une boîte semblable pas plus tard que cet après-midi et elle contenait une clé. Alors excuse-moi pour ma lenteur, mais j'ai appris très jeune à attendre de voir ce qu'il y a dans une boîte avant de me faire trop d'idées sur ce qu'elle contient. Et puis, en général, les boîtes ne me font pas disparaître quand je les touche.

Harry riait encore de plus belle en imaginant ce que les jumeaux avaient pu mettre dans les boîtes pour jouer des tours quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

- Désolé pour la fausse joie de cet après-midi, ajouta-t-il, montrant qu'il avait clairement compris ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Non! Ne sois pas désolé! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir la clé de ta maison. Je veux seulement te dire que si je m'étais attendue à quelque chose en particulier, j'aurai été déçue et toi aussi par la même occasion. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi on est dans la boîte alors que j'ai la boîte dans la main.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne. Le journal de ma mère n'était pas très explicite sur les événements qui se sont produits pour elle. Mais il semblerait que la boîte rend la situation idéale pour les euh… personnes concernées.

- Ok, d'accord. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, nous, on est dans la boîte par contre.

-N'auriez-vous pas souhaité disparaître tous les deux ce soir, par hasard? demanda une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, bouche bées. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Harry sentit ses jambes devenir toutes molles. Il dut faire un effort pour rester debout tellement il était sous le choc. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il savait qu'il allait mourir. C'était incroyable de constater combien sa mère était toujours présente pour lui dans les plus grands moments de sa vie, même si elle était morte. Il était si heureux de la voir, qu'il réalisa qu'elle lui manquait tellement.

- Maman? dit-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion causée par l'apparition de Lily Potter.

Ginny caressa le dos de Harry pour l'aider à maîtriser ses émotions.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les deux. Lily regardait son fils avec une tendresse indescriptible. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue, blanche, qui semblait très légère, sa robe de mariée. Elle avait des petites fleurs de muguet dans ses cheveux auburn, bouclés et qui tombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui fit un magnifique sourire à elle aussi. Bonsoir Ginny.

Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux surpris par cette soudaine apparition. Harry était tellement heureux de voir sa mère, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais même s'il marchait dans sa direction, il ne semblait jamais s'en approcher. L'apparition de Lily ajouta à la nervosité de Ginny. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vue.

- Tu ne peux pas me rejoindre mon chéri. Je n'ai pas de substance corporelle comme toi ou comme Ginny. Je suis désolée, lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

En entendant ces mots, Harry remarqua que sa mère avait un aspect différent d'eux. Elle n'était pas grise ni transparente comme les fantômes de Poudlard, mais elle ne semblait pas solide non plus. Elle avait en fait le même aspect qu'elle avait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt interdite. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Ne sois pas triste. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste en ce moment. C'est une journée très spéciale. Ne gâche pas ma joie d'être ici pour ce grand jour. En plus, je ne m'attendais pas à être ici. Pour moi et James, c'était sa grand-mère qui était apparue. C'était très agréable de voir James sans voix pour une fois. Il semble que la boîte fait apparaître la dernière femme décédée qui a porté une de ses bagues.

Ginny prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu aies trouvé Ginny. Elle est parfaite pour toi, j'en suis sûre. Je sais combien tu l'aimes, je peux le voir dans ton cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien! C'est ça le secret des Potter. C'est une sorte d'assurance de bonheur. Tous les couples de la famille Potter qui ont utilisé la bague, ont connu un mariage heureux, solide et durable. En utilisant la bague familiale, tu fais appel à la magie des tes ancêtres qui s'assure de ton choix pour que le vôtre soit aussi heureux, solide et durable. Si vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre n'étaient pas sincères, je ne serais pas là et rien de ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure ne pourrait se dérouler non plus. Si tu veux bien Harry, il faudrait commencer mon chéri. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Ginny plus longtemps, sans parler des invités chez les Weasleys qui s'impatientent drôlement.

Harry sourit à Ginny qui le lui rendit à son tour. Elle tenait toujours la boîte dans la main. C'est elle qui prit la parole en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?

Lily lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu tiens bien la boîte, car si tu la lâches, tout ceci disparaît. Harry doit commencer, étant un Potter et que ceci vient de sa famille.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait très nerveux soudainement. Il prit les mains de Ginny dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleur noisette. Ils étaient réellement le miroir de son âme. Toutes les émotions qu'elle vivait étaient reflétées par ses yeux. Ils étaient parfois si effrayants, parfois si doux. Harry, dans ces moments de douceur, voudrait tant être dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'y sentirait tellement en paix, tellement aimé. Il avait cependant peur. Peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur. Elle qui savait tellement comment le faire se sentir bien, sera-t-elle heureuse avec lui? Arrivera-t-il à lui montrer tout son amour, lui qui n'arrivait jamais à aligner les bons mots pour exprimer ses sentiments?

De son côté, Ginny avait l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire savoir combien elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle ne désirait que lui depuis tant d'années. Elle ne les comptait même plus. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs même plus quel âge elle avait la première fois qu'elle avait parlé de lui avec Lily. Elle était si jeune. Mais tout récemment, elle a reçu une proposition qui la mettait dans une situation inconfortable.

Harry inspira à nouveau.

- Ginny… Je sais qu'on est jeune et que … euh… on a toute la vie devant nous… mais euh… Il cherchait ses mots, tournait autour du pot de peur de se faire dire non. Ginny était une fille moderne et libérée. Elle refuserait peut-être sa proposition, pire encore, elle trouverait peut-être tout ça ridicule. Il était maintenant terrorisé, paniqué presque à cette dernière idée.

- Ginny…, est-ce que tu accepterais de te marier avec moi? dit-il rapidement de peur que les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle regardait son visage, ses lèvres, ses cheveux, tout. Elle admirait ce visage qu'elle trouvait parfait. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait la gorge serrée. Même si elle avait compris depuis un petit bout de temps que Harry allait la demander en mariage, elle avait de la difficulté à contrôler les émotions qui montaient en elle. Elle était si heureuse. Mais allait-elle lui faire de la peine? Que va-t-il dire quand il saura? Va-t-il toujours vouloir l'épouser?

Harry vit ses yeux magnifiques se remplir de larmes. Une brique lui tomba dans l'estomac.

- Écoute. On pourra se marier quand tu le voudras, si tu préfères attendre un peu. Et puis, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi pour avoir… euh… des enfants tout de suite. Je veux juste… je veux juste… être avec toi le plus que je peux, tout le temps. Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare. L'année dernière passée loin de toi… il inspira profondément, c'était insoutenable. Tu comprends?

Ginny appuya son index sur la bouche de Harry pour qu'il se taise enfin. Il paniquait à l'idée qu'elle refuse, mais il ne lui laissait pas la chance de parler. Elle devait absolument le mettre au courant. Elle aussi sentait la panique monter en elle voyant qu'elle devait lui dire sa nouvelle plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. Allait-elle tout ruiner?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Merci de me comprendre…

Ginny regarda Lily qui semblait s'amuser drôlement en entendant son fils s'expliquer autant.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition? demanda-t-il, insistant.

- Harry, tu veux bien m'écouter? Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu trouves que c'est idiot, hein? dit-il en la regardant tout penaud, la gorge serrée par l'émotion..

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit oui, Harry. Je veux plus que tout au monde me marier avec toi.

- Ouais, c'est idiot, tu as proba… QUOI?… Tu acceptes?

-Oui Harry, Ginny accepte de se marier avec toi, confirma Lily. Mais je crois qu'elle a aussi quelque chose d'autre à te dire. J'espère que tu seras heureux pour elle.

Harry regarda Ginny. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas de quoi sa mère parlait.

- Merci Lily pour ton aide. Mais comment as-tu su?

- Cette boîte est vraiment puissante, Ginny. J'arrive vraiment à tout savoir ce qui se passe dans vos têtes et surtout dans vos cœurs. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux, ajouta-t-elle en parlant de Harry.

Celui-ci commençait à être nerveux en entendant cette conversation. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler.

- Harry, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Ça fait seulement quelques jours que ça s'est passé, mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Tu pourras toujours retirer ta demande si tu n'es pas d'accord, dit-elle en regardant le sol. Je préférerais que tu ne la retires pas, ça me tuerait si tu le faisais… mais… je comprendrais.

Harry avait la bouche très sèche devant les propos incompréhensibles de Ginny. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si terrible pour qu'il retire sa demande? Elle releva la tête.

- Le dernier jour à Poudlard, avant les vacances de Noël, j'ai reçu une lettre.

Elle fit une pause et examina attentivement son visage. Il n'osait pas bouger. Il attendait la suite.

- Une lettre de Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Holyhead Harpies.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Gwenog Jones avait écrit à Ginny. Il est vrai qu'elles se connaissaient par l'entremise du professeur Slughorn, mais il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient devenues de si bonnes amies.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenues proches, dit-il sur le ton des excuses. J'aurais dû le savoir.

- Non, Harry, nous ne sommes pas des proches. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle m'a écrit.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit son explication.

- Elle est venue assister à plusieurs matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard cet automne. Elle m'invite au camp d'entraînement de l'équipe qui commence au printemps.

- Au camp d'entraînement? Tu as une chance de faire partie de l'équipe?

- Oui, dit-elle un peu gênée par l'enthousiasme de Harry.

- WOW! C'est génial ça. Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Et pourquoi tu croyais que je retirerais ma demande?

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire que Dolores Ombrage était la plus gentille personne au monde.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire, mais j'ai une invitation à faire partie d'une équipe professionnelle de Quidditch. Je vais devoir voyager beaucoup et m'absenter souvent. Tu es d'accord?

- Gin, je veux me marier avec toi, je ne veux pas t'emprisonner dans une tour. Je pense que c'est simplement génial que tu aies reçu cette invitation. Je suis sûr que tu vas te tailler une place dans l'équipe sans problème. Tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse que j'ai jamais vue. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas d'enfants tout de suite. Ça peut attendre. Je ne me sens pas prêt du tout pour ça. Je veux juste qu'on soit heureux tous les deux, ensemble. Il fit une pause pour réfléchir. Et puis, je vais avoir des billets gratuits, dit-il sur un ton amusé.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Lily eu un soupir de découragement.

-Tu es vraiment comme ton père, c'est incroyable.

Ginny ne put retenir un éclat de rires. Elle sauta au cou de Harry qui en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle pensa à ce que sa mère dirait quand elle apprendra la nouvelle. Personne n'était au courant de cette lettre, à part Hermione.

-Il est maintenant le temps d'ouvrir la boîte, Ginny. Tu vas y découvrir la bague dont tu rêves depuis longtemps. Elle est exactement comme tu la désires. Une fois que tu l'auras vu, Harry va la prendre et te la mettre au doigt. Si tu n'arrives pas à la mettre à son doigt, dit-elle en direction de Harry, c'est que vos raisons de vous marier ne sont pas les bonnes. Peut-être devrez-vous réfléchir plus longuement avant de vous lancer dans cette aventure. Si tu y arrives, en plus de confirmer que vos sentiments sont sincères, vous aurez la confirmation que ce sont les bons et que vous êtes mûres pour le faire.

Dans le salon des Weasley, on commençait à s'impatienter. Kingsley et Bill s'étaient approchés de l'endroit où Harry et Ginny avaient disparu. Ils s'étaient rendus comptes qu'il y avait une sorte de barrière qui les empêchait de traverser pour rejoindre les jeunes amoureux.

- Ils ne sont pas loin, annonça la voix grave de Kingsley. Ils sont juste là, derrière cette barrière.

- La boîte est soumise à un puissant sortilège, selon les Gobelins, ajouta Bill. Ils n'ont pas réussi à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, car ce n'est pas de la magie noire, dit-il pour rassurer sa mère.

- Ils ne sont pas en danger Molly. Il faut faire confiance à Harry. Il a une très bonne intuition pour ces choses-là. Et puis, il est plus que capable de se défendre. Ginny aussi en p…

- REGARDEZ! cria Hermione. On peut les voir!

Tout le monde fixa instantanément l'endroit où Harry et Ginny avaient disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. On pouvait les voir, mais c'était comme si on regardait au travers d'un miroir. Ils semblaient scintiller. On entendait ce qu'ils se disaient, mais très faiblement.

On pouvait voir qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre et que Harry glissait la bague au doigt de Ginny. Ils semblaient si heureux. Quand ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction opposée, on a pu enfin remarquer la présence d'une troisième personne avec eux.

- Mais qui est cette femme avec eux? demanda Fleur.

Hermione et Ron qui avaient également vu la femme la reconnurent immédiatement.

- C'est la mère de Harry, dirent-ils en chœur.

Lily fit remarquer aux amoureux qu'ils avaient de la visite.

- Regardez, nous ne sommes plus tout seul. Vous avez changé d'état d'esprit on dirait.

Harry et Ginny regardèrent les gens autour d'eux. Ils virent en effet que leur famille était maintenant tout autour d'eux. Ils semblaient cependant si loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était clair que tout le monde pouvait les voir maintenant.

- Je dois partir bientôt. Mon travail est presque terminé. Il te faudra rapporter la boîte à Gringotts le plus tôt possible pour ne pas l'égarer. Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité à quiconque la trouverait, mais elle est très précieuse pour la famille.

- Maman… je t'en prie… reste…

- Mon pauvre chéri, tu sais que je ne peux pas. Tu sais aussi que je ne suis jamais loin de toi. Je suis encore plus près de toi depuis que tu as décidé d'habiter Godric's Hollow. Ton père aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui?

- Oui. Parce que c'est là que nous sommes morts. Même si nous avons continué notre chemin, que nous ne sommes pas restés en tant que fantômes, nous sommes éternellement liés à cette maison. Tu n'auras qu'à parler à nos portraits et nous te répondrons. Ce ne sera pas directement, mais indirectement. D'ailleurs, ton père a un message pour toi, en réponse à ce que tu lui as demandé cet après-midi. Il voulait que je te dise que c'était la même chose pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par-là, mais il m'a dit que, toi, tu comprendrais.

Harry eu un sourire. Il comprenait. Il avait demandé à son père s'il avait ressenti autant d'amour que lui pour sa mère l'après-midi même. Il avait alors eu l'impression qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il n'avait peut-être pas rêvé finalement.

Lily commençait à disparaître lentement devant leurs yeux.

- Je suis très heureuse d'être venue vous voir ce soir. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Ginny, ton ourson Howy est caché derrière la planche de ton placard depuis des années, je crois que tu l'as oublié. Tu devrais le sortir de là, ce n'est pas pratique pour converser. Au revoir les enfants. Je vous aime. Je t'aime Harry.

- Maman… À bientôt…

Lily repartit d'où elle était venue, sans aucun bruit, tout doucement, laissant les amoureux revenir à la réalité. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent quelques instants, réalisant enfin qu'ils étaient fiancés. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant toute la famille qui les applaudissait joyeusement.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure :** Je vous remercie de votre fidélité. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera publié, ça peut prendre plusieurs semaines. Je vais travailler beaucoup plus dans les prochaines semaines. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas prendre trop de temps, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je vous remercie à l'avance pour votre patience._

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**miss Potter-Weasley:** Je suis désolée d'avoir fini le dernier chapitre comme ça, mais comme tu vois, celui-ci n'est pas aussi frustrant. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Ewena:** Excuse-moi pour cette fin brutale, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il aurait été vraiment trop long, comme tu peux le voir à la longueur de ce chapitre-ci. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé les petites anecdotes sur Teddy. Je me suis amusée aussi à les écrire. Je me suis réellement inspirée de mon petit homme à moi qui a 11 mois maintenant. Il aura un an le 18 avril, vraiment pas loin de Teddy.

**Zofia: **Tu as raison, c'est vrai que les Weasley, tout adorables qu'ils sont, peuvent être envahissant parfois. Mais on comprend maintenant pourquoi ils ont disparu. J'ai bien aimé écrire des petites histoires sur Teddy. C'est tellement adorable un bébé de cet âge-là. En ce moment, ma petite fripouille de 11 mois s'amuse à débrancher mon portable. Tu vois le genre. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre aussi. À bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8 Ce n'est pas la taille qui com

Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte Harry

**Note de l'auteure : **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente. Le travail, les petits travaux à la maison, le premier anniversaire de mon plus jeune garçon ont pas mal pris de mon temps. Je viens tout juste de finir ce petit chapitre qui se veut beaucoup plus léger et comique que les autres. La famille Weasley est.. ben… c'est la famille Weasley quoi. Qui suis-je pour les changer? J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Harry commence à se poser des questions sur les secrets de Ginny.

Merci pour le reviews reçues. Je ne vous ai pas répondu personnellement, mais sachez que vous m'avez donné le goût de poursuivre cette histoire. Ce n'est pas facile de reprendre l'écriture après un si long délai et c'est dans ces moments que vous me faites chaud au cœur et, en plus, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie notre travail.

Bonne lecture.

**Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte Harry!**

Harry et Ginny étaient toujours enlacés devant toute la famille qui ne cessait d'applaudir et de crier sa joie. Harry, conscient de la beauté de sa douce, sentait une énergie dangereuse naître dans la région inférieure de son abdomen. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui espérant faire descendre cette énergie. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout. Ginny sentait quelque chose se durcir contre son ventre ce qui éveilla en elle une sensation similaire.

-Si on était seul maintenant, je te ferais… ouf! Là, juste là, lui dit-il tout bas dans l'oreille, sa bouche cachée par les cheveux de Ginny.

Il avait parlé sans se contrôler, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place. Jamais il n'avait osé parler comme ça avant. Il était rouge à partir de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ginny trouvait la situation plutôt amusante, mais surtout très excitante.

- J'adorerais ça, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille à son tour.

Ils furent rapidement ramenés à la réalité.

-Félicitations les enfants, dit Molly en s'approchant. Est-ce qu'on peut vous embrasser, nous aussi, et admirer de plus près la bague de Ginny?

Harry sentit toute la tension qu'il ressentait disparaître d'un seul coup en entendant les paroles de Molly. Il se souvint alors de la bague qu'il avait passée au doigt de Ginny. Il espérait qu'elle serait devenue magnifique. Il lui prit la main pour vérifier de plus près. À sa grande déception, la minuscule bague n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ginny à Harry sans rien comprendre de sa question.

Molly, devant l'expression des jeunes, ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'avancer plus ou attendre un peu en retrait.

-Ta bague, reprit Harry, ce n'est pas ça que tu souhaitais réellement?

-Ben oui! C'est toujours comme ça que je l'imaginais.

-Tu me fais marcher?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle agacée par toutes ces questions.

La bague était exactement comme elle avait toujours imaginée qu'elle serait. Elle était en or, environ un millimètre de large, et elle était sertie d'un minuscule diamant, mais qui était d'une brillance exceptionnelle.

-Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu crois que je te fais marcher? rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Ben voyons, Gin, j'aurais pu t'offrir une bague beaucoup plus euh… disons… euh… plus imposante que celle-ci, dit-il en faisant bien attention de choisir ses mots pour ne pas vexer Ginny.

Elle sourit en entendant ces mots et sa mère s'approcha pour regarder de plus près la bague de sa fille. Ginny savait que Harry n'aurait pu rien acheter de mieux que ça, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une bijouterie de sa vie. Il aurait été complètement perdu. De plus, à trop vouloir lui faire plaisir avec une bague extravagante, il n'aurait réussi qu'à la rendre incomfortable.

-Voyons Harry, elle est magnifique cette bague, dit Molly en prenant la main de Ginny. Elle lui correspond tout à fait. Puis elle serra très fort sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se retira pour prendre le visage de Ginny dans ses mains. Félicitations ma chérie. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Et puis, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte c'est l'amour qu'elle représente, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry. Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi mon trésor. Et toi mon garçon, bienvenue officiellement dans la famille. Elle serra Harry à son tour.

Tout le monde s'approcha d'eux pour les féliciter. Harry n'obtint alors pas de réponse à sa question. Il n'en revenait pas. Il aurait pu lui offrir la plus belle bague de Londres sans souffrir de la dépense et, elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de désirer la plus minuscule bague qui existe sur la Terre. Pensait-elle qui était avare? Pire encore, pensait-elle qu'elle ne méritait que ça?

Il était cependant décider à comprendre pourquoi elle souhaitait une bague si insignifiante. Il aurait voulu lui offrir tellement plus. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il se demandait ce que les autres penseraient de cette bague? Ils ne savent pas qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie. Il était certain que les commentaires ne tarderaient pas et il fut d'ailleurs rapidement servi. Le franc parlé français se fit entendre en premier.

-Mon Dieu, Ginny, elle est vraiment euh… comment dirais-je… euh… délicate ta bague. J'aurais pensé que Harry t'en offrirait une avec beaucoup plus de… détails, lança Fleur, la seconde même où elle posa les yeux sur la bague.

- Mais non, Fleur, intervint George, comme l'a si bien dit maman, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, hein Harry, dit-il en s'étranglant de rire.

Harry fulminait. Il n'était pas content du tout. N'ayant pas réussi à ouvrir la boîte avant de l'offrir à Ginny, il croyait que la bague y était enfermée. Le Gobelin de Gringotts lui avait assuré que les Potter prenaient la boîte sans jamais pouvoir l'ouvrir et que seul la jeune fille à qui elle était destinée pouvait l'ouvrir. Il n'avait alors vraiment pas prévu que la bague sortait directement des souhaits les plus intimes de sa fiancée et il avait encore moins prévu que Ginny aurait des goûts si … disons… raisonnables. Il ne comprenait pas, elle savait pourtant qu'il était capable, financièrement parlant, de lui offrir une plus belle bague que ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Fleur, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Ginny se chargea de répondre à sa belle-sœur comme il se devait.

-Harry n'a pas choisi la bague, Fleur, elle… c'est… Ginny n'était pas capable d'articuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Elle regarda Harry un peu désemparée par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas articuler ce qui s'était exactement passé dans la boîte. C'est la bague que j'ai toujours désirée, depuis que je suis toute petite, fut la seule réponse qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

S'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Ginny devint écarlate. Évidemment, comme pour le faire exprès, tout le monde s'était tut au moment où elle avait dit ces mots. Bill venait tout juste de finir sa tentative d'explication de ce qu'il croyait être le sortilège auquel la boîte était soumise. Harry regarda Ginny sans trop comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Fleur s'excusa rapidement de son manque de délicatesse et retourna trouver Bill qui la regardait avec de gros yeux. Le malaise était palpable parmi les invités qui sentaient que Ginny ne voulait visiblement pas que ça se sache.

Comme Harry ouvrait la bouche pour demander des éclaircissements sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par « toute petite », Hermione sauta au cou de son ami pour le féliciter. Ron vint embrasser sa petite sœur et serrer la main de son meilleur ami.

-J'espère que tu me choisiras comme garçon d'honneur vieux, dit-il à Harry en faisant semblant de prendre un air solennel.

-Tu parles, c'est certain vieux. Qui d'autres je pourrais choisir? répondit Harry en riant. J'ai aussi pensé à Teddy, mais je pense que pour lui le contrat de petit page serait plus approprié.

Ron, Harry et Hermione riaient de bon cœur. Ginny, qui les observait en retrait, appréciait grandement ce moment de répit que son frère et sa meilleure amie lui procuraient. Molly annonça l'heure du repas. Il était déjà tout près de 19h quand ils s'assirent à table pour manger. Harry fit signe à Kreattur pour qu'il aille chercher les cadeaux de Teddy qu'il avait laissés dans le salon de la maison de Godric's Hollow. En un claquement de doigts, les cadeaux se matérialisèrent sous le sapin de Noël du Terrier. L'ambiance générale était à la bonne humeur. Les plats de dindes, de rôtis et de pâtés furent déposer au centre de la table. Harry et Ginny furent invités à s'asseoir au milieu de la table. Tout le monde faisait des blagues à Harry à propos de son attitude par rapport à la taille de la bague de Ginny, qui était réellement petite, mais qui était tout à fait mignonne et qui avait quelque chose de spécial.

Malgré toutes ces distractions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il regardait Ginny d'un air songeur. C'était un moment si merveilleux et à la fois si mystérieux. Il repensa à sa mère qui leur était apparue. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela du tout. Il était si heureux en sa compagnie. Elle avait semblé réjoui pour eux. En y pensant bien, comment cela se faisait-il que sa mère semblait si familière avec Ginny? On aurait dit qu'elles se connaissaient. C'était impossible, il avait probablement mal interprété l'amabilité naturelle de sa mère. Elle avait aidé Ginny à lui annoncer sa nouvelle.

- Saviez-vous que Ginny allait faire partie de l'équipe des Holyhead Harpies? lança soudainement Harry, revenant à la réalité.

Ginny devint écarlate une seconde fois.

-QUOI? dirent tous les invités en même temps en regardant Ginny.

Elle regarda Harry de travers, ne voulant pas, de toute évidence, leur annoncer tout de suite.

- En fait, Harry n'a pas dit la bonne chose. Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe encore, j'ai seulement été invitée à faire le camp d'entraînement des Holyhead Harpies, corrigea-t-elle modestement.

- C'est fantastique ça, s'écrièrent Molly, Fleur et Hermione toutes en même temps.

- Ah, c'est seulement le camp d'entraînement, dit sarcastiquement Ron en roulant les yeux au plafond. Y'a pas de quoi prendre la peine d'en informer ta famille. Tu sais, y'a au moins _aucun_ membre de la famille qui a fait ça avant. On commence à se lasser des camps d'entraînement d'équipe professionnelle de Quidditch.

-T'as raison Ron, on commence à se lasser des camps, ajouta George tout aussi sarcastique que Ron. Y'a absolument rien d'exceptionnel là-dedans. Ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel par contre c'est la taille de la bague de Ginny, hein Harry? Ajouta-t-il encore plus fort. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte…

-Voulez-vous bien arrêter les garçons, dit la voix d'Arthur qui passait derrière eux. Il se dirigeait vers sa fille. Je crois que Harry ne s'est pas du tout tromper en annonçant la nouvelle. Il tendit la main à sa fille et l'invita à se lever. Il a dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Il est persuadé, et nous aussi, que tu feras l'équipe et pas seulement le camp. Nous sommes réellement fiers de toi ma chérie. Félicitations. Il est clair que c'est ta soirée, poursuivit-il en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Harry et l'invita à se lever lui aussi. Et oui, effectivement, la taille de la _bague_ n'est pas du tout importante, insista-t-il pour George qui riait encore de sa blague.

- Je crois que c'est le temps pour moi de faire un discours, annonça Arthur la voix un peu serrée par l'émotion, pour accueillir mon nouveau fils dans la famille.

Tout le monde sifflait, criait et applaudissait l'annonce de ce discours.

- Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas très bon dans les discours, donc je ne serai pas très long. Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que nous sommes très heureux de t'accueillir officiellement dans la famille, Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, un père souhaite toujours le meilleur pour ses enfants et est spécialement pointilleux quand ça concerne sa fille. Je continu de penser que tu n'es pas trop loin de ce que j'avais espéré pour Ginny. Je te laisse une grande responsabilité, celle de prendre soin de ma fille et de la rendre heureuse, ce n'est pas rien, Arthur fit une pause pour laisser le temps à Harry de bien comprendre l'importance de la tâche qu'il lui confait. C'est une Weasley, alors bonne chance mon garçon, tu en auras bien besoin, dit-il en éclatant de rire tout juste avant de donner une grande claque dans le dos de Harry.

Toute l'assistance éclata de rire, incluant Harry et Ginny. Personne ne s'attendait à cette remarque. Les verres commencèrent à tinter sous les coups des ustensiles. Les invités réclamaient le traditionnel baiser des amoureux. Harry et Ginny qui, même s'ils étaient heureux de célébrer avec toute la famille, avaient très hâte de se retrouver seuls en tête-à-tête, ne se firent pas prier pour s'embrasser.

Le reste du souper se déroula dans la frénésie qu'avaient fait naître leurs fiançailles. Les suggestions pour fixer une date pour le mariage fusaient de toute part. Les principaux concernés n'avaient vraiment pas eu le temps de discuter de la date du jour J. Ils semblaient être d'accord pour une date à l'automne. Molly était déjà à élaborer des plans pour le grand jour. Harry et Ginny durent calmer ses ardeurs en insistant sur le fait que ce serait une cérémonie très simple. Ils étaient d'accord pour qu'elle s'occupe des principaux préparatifs, Ginny étant encore à Poudlard jusqu'en juin, à la seule condition qu'elle engage des gens pour la nourriture, la décoration et tout le reste. George se faisait un point d'honneur pour taquiner les amoureux et s'arranger pour qu'un baiser soit réclamé toutes les cinq minutes environ. Harry et Ginny se prêtaient au jeu avec grand plaisir.

Kingsley et Percy, un peu plus habitués à la vie sociale, étaient tous deux d'avis que ce mariage serait tout sauf simple et intime. Ils pensaient que Rita Skeeter ne tarderait pas à s'emparer de la nouvelle et que tout le monde des sorciers serait très intéressé par ce qui pourrait être le plus grand mariage de son histoire. Harry était un peu inquiet à cette idée, d'autant plus que Hermione semblait penser comme eux. Il allait sans dire que le mariage de celui qui a vaincu _Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ avec une joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, une Weasley par-dessus le marché, ferait couler beaucoup d'encre. Molly avait alors de plus grands plans. Harry, lui, n'avait pas de réels souhaits pour son mariage, il voulait simplement se marier. Il savait par contre que c'était une réalité tout à fait différente pour les filles. Il laissa alors carte blanche à Ginny et sa mère pour les préparatifs, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas à porter une robe bleue poudre ou violette.

Teddy, qui était très fatigué par toute l'agitation avait eu le droit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux pendant le souper. Il appréciait particulièrement l'ourson qui faisait une douce musique et qui avait un parfum apaisant, probablement dû au fait qu'il commençait à être drôlement fatiguée. Il résistait tout de même au sommeil, trop occupé à regarder tout ce qui se passait.

Harry oublia alors temporairement les détails des préparatifs de son mariage en voyant son filleul serrer son ourson contre lui. Il aurait aimé serrer Ginny de la même manière ce soir pour dormir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemar, comme il devait le faire quand il était petit avec ses oursons en peluche. Harry se souvint soudainement de l'ourson dont sa mère avait parlé à Ginny. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Ginny avait égaré un ourson? Est-ce qu'on peut voir autant de choses quand on est mort? Sûrement pas. Que s'est-il passé alors pour qu'elle sache ce petit détail sur Ginny? Elles semblaient vraiment se connaître. Et Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par toute petite? Elle avait 10 ans quand elle a vu Harry pour la première fois, c'est vrai que c'est jeune, mais ce n'est tout de même pas si petit. Harry commençait à penser qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit et il espérait bien connaître ces secrets que Ginny semblait vouloir garder pour elle. Il sourit en regardant Teddy. On est si bien quand on est tout petit. Tout est si simple et naturel, il n'y a pas d'artifices, il n'y a pas de secrets.


	9. Chapter 9 Le secret d'Andromeda

Note de l'auteure : Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews

**Note de l'auteure : Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews. C'est gentil de me faire part de vos commentaires et de vos idées pour les prochains chapitres.**

Ce chapitre vous semblera peut-être différent des autres. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues et l'histoire est racontée principalement en flash-back. Le sujet est aussi un peu différent de que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Il est inspiré du fait que Harry entre dans un monde d'adulte avec les préoccupations « plates et ennuyantes » qui viennent avec, c'est-à-dire l'argent et les documents officiels. Aussi, à quelques reprises dans ses romans, JKR mentionne le malaise de Harry par rapport au fait qu'il est riche et que les Weasley ne le sont pas. J'ai voulu mettre beaucoup d'informations, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop long là-dessus. Il y a quand même pas mal d'émotions dans ce chapitre, ce qui nous permettra de mieux comprendre ce que les personnages peuvent vivre.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, sinon ben je suis bien prête à recevoir vos tomates. Mais, pour vous consoler, le prochain chapitre devrait être assez intéressant même si Harry ne devrait pas être présent.

**Le secret d'Andromeda**

Harry et Ginny étaient sur un nuage. Ils flottaient littéralement. Tout le souper s'était déroulé sur le ton de la joie et de la fête. Tout le monde accueillait bien cet événement, premièrement parce que tout le monde était si heureux pour eux et deuxièmement, ça venait combler le vide que laissait l'absence de Fred. Il était généralement celui qui faisait le plus de bruit dans les rassemblements de famille. Ce soir, cependant, les bruits qui avaient résonné le plus, c'était ceux des ustensiles sur les verres pour réclamer les traditionnels baisers des amoureux sous les regards attendris des convives.

Après l'enivrement que procuraient les baisers de Ginny et les, peut-être trop, nombreux verres de vin, Harry commençait à se remettre très difficilement de la taille minuscule qu'avait la bague de fiançailles de sa fiancée.

- Harry, tu veux bien arrêter avec ça, dit Ginny qui commençait à être agacée par ses continuelles lamentations. J'ai toujours imaginé ma bague comme ça, voilà tout, dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais tout de même amusé.

Harry était consterné par la taille du minuscule diamant qui brillait presque ridiculement sur la minuscule bague. Il n'avait pas cessé de dire qu'il aurait pu lui acheter une bague beaucoup plus grosse. Il pensait à tout son or qui dormait à Gringotts. Jamais il ne regretterait de dépenser tout cet or pour elle. Et il se disait que de toute façon, rien au monde ne serait jamais assez gros ni assez bien pour elle, rien. Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde? Une minuscule bague de rien du tout.

Hermione, toujours pleine de sagesse, intervint pour une énième fois.

- Écoute Harry, c'est le symbole qui compte, pas la taille du bijou.

- Ouais, futur beau-frère, c'est pas la taille du « bijou » qui compte…, rigola George pour la 100e fois puisqu'il commençait à être pas mal amoché en lui assenant encore une claque dans le dos. Il poursuivit son chemin en titubant jusqu'au sofa du salon où il s'effondra pratiquement sur Kingsley qui étouffait un rire suite à la blague de George.

Hermione, exaspérée, roula les yeux au plafond pendant l'hilarité générale. Tout le monde renchérissait sur les propos de George dans l'espoir de les rendre encore plus drôles. Ginny profita de la diversion qu'avait procurée l'intervention de George et s'approcha un peu plus de Harry.

- Harry, mon amour, arrête ça veux-tu? Tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir était féerique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui ont vécu ou même qui vivront quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, dis-toi que si la bague que tu m'avais offerte avait été différente de celle-ci, je ne l'aurais pas aimé autant. Celle-ci est unique, Harry, comme toi. Je t'aime. Elle l'embrassa devant toute l'assistance qui criait et sifflait devant le spectacle.

Harry la serra encore plus contre lui. Ce baiser n'aidait pas du tout à faire disparaître descendre le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis l'après-midi.

-Présenté comme ça, dit-il entre deux baisers, j'arrête, mais pas de t'embrasser par contre. Il l'embrassa encore et les autres firent encore le même boucan. Mais toi, tu me dois des explications sur certaines choses que j'ai entendues ce soir, dit-il le sourire en coin.

Ginny ne répondit rien, mais Harry savait qu'elle comprenait de quoi il parlait.

Tous étaient repus d'avoir autant mangé. Molly et Kreattur s'étaient surpassés. Les invités étaient maintenant dispersés dans le salon et la cuisine. Teddy, extrêmement fatigué par cette heure tardive, était tout collé contre sa grand-mère et serrait encore dans ses bras le nouvel ourson que Harry et Ginny lui avaient offert pour cadeau de Noël. Teddy, généralement plus intéressé par le papier d'emballage que par les cadeaux eux-mêmes, avait été littéralement charmé par cet ourson. Harry était plutôt content, car Teddy aimait également son balai jouet. Il en mangeait les poils. « C'est un bon début! » avait-il dit à Ron en voyant faire son filleul.

Les conversations du souper avaient été, bien évidemment, centrées sur les éventuels préparatifs du mariage. Tout le monde y était allé de ses suggestions, pour la date, le lieu, le thème, les couleurs, le nombre d'invités et bien d'autres choses que Harry n'avait pas vraiment retenues. Molly était pratiquement extatique au sujet des préparatifs, elle prévoyait déjà la planification des préparatifs. Harry avait surpris tout le monde en disant qu'il laissait carte blanche à Ginny et à Molly pour les préparatifs, étant donné que lui-même n'avait qu'une très mince expérience en matière de mariage. Il avait cependant mis quelques conditions. La première était que Molly ne devrait sous aucun prétexte se taper la préparation de la nourriture ni de la décoration, ni de rien du tout. La deuxième était qu'il devrait avoir tout de même son mot à dire sur la tenue qu'il allait porter et celle des garçons d'honneur. La troisième condition, probablement la plus importante selon lui, était que Ginny devrait obtenir tout ce qu'elle désire pour cette occasion. Il avait même une autorisation pour que Molly accède à sa voûte à Gringotts pour toute dépense concernant le mariage.

Ginny, à cet instant était presque vexée par la confiance que Harry faisait à sa mère, mais non à elle. Ses frères n'hésitèrent pas à la taquiner en disant que Harry devait quand même être sur ses gardes. Il savait à qui il avait affaire. Il ne voulait pas que toute sa fortune parte en fumée en une seule journée si Ginny y avait accès. Tout le monde avait trouvé la situation très drôle, y compris Ginny, mais surtout Harry. Il sortit un papier de la poche que Hagrid lui avait offerte à ses 17 ans. Elle faillit s'étouffer en voyant le document officiel de la banque. Harry n'avait pas fait faire d'autorisation pour elle, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Harry avait fait d'elle la deuxième propriétaire de tous ses biens, c'est-à-dire leurs biens. Elle pouvait aller à la banque comme bon lui semblait sans même avoir à lui en parler. Même Kreattur devait lui obéir puisqu'elle était devenue sa nouvelle maîtresse. Cette nouvelle la laissa bouche bée. Elle devait encaisser le coup. Hermione trouva le geste très attentionné quoi qu'un peu précipité. Les Weasley l'approuvèrent, surtout Ginny, qui s'était alors dépêchée de dire qu'elle blaguait, qu'elle n'était pas réellement vexée par le geste de Harry envers Molly. Il expliqua alors le cheminement sa pensée.

Il expliqua que cette année pour Noël, il voulait faire plaisir aux autres d'une manière dont il serait vraiment satisfait. Tout d'abord, il savait que même si Ginny acceptait de se marier avec lui, elle serait toujours réticente à accepter son argent. Alors, la seule solution qu'il a trouvée était de la rendre propriétaire de ses biens au même titre que lui.

-D'accord, d'accord j'abandonne. Pour te le prouver, dès que les magasins seront ouverts après Noël, je file dépenser une fortune, avait-elle fini par dire.

Harry avait émis une sorte de grognement en guise de rire.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant, tu es toujours d'un extrême à l'autre.

Après le souper, une fois que Harry avait accepté de stopper de maugréer contre la bague de Ginny, il la pris par la main et l'invita à le suivre.

- Viens avec moi, on a des cadeaux à faire tous les deux. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'avais tant de correspondance avec Gringotts dans la chambre de Ron et pourquoi j'y ai passé une heure ce matin.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Harry et Ginny jouèrent au père et à la mère Noël. Harry avait pensé à tout le monde, même aux parents d'Hermione qui avaient reçu un voyage dans le sud, d'ailleurs comme tout le monde sous prétexte qu'après l'année qui venait de s'écoulée, tous avaient bien besoin de vacances.

Pour Hermione, il avait remboursé et bonifié tout l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé pour subvenir à leurs besoins pendant toute l'année dernière. Il avait donné le même montant à Ron pour être équitable et parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. De plus, ils se voyaient offrir d'habiter au Square Grimmaurd aussi longtemps qu'ils le désiraient, avec la permission de redécorer la maison comme ils le voulaient, aux frais de Harry bien sûr. Ron et Hermione étaient très heureux puisqu'il était convenu qu'Hermione poursuive ses études après Poudlard, ce qui leur laissait peu de revenu pour se payer un logement et permettait ainsi l'avancement de « certains projets ».

Pour M. et Mme Weasley, Harry avait fait preuve d'imagination, car il ne voulait pas les vexer en leur donnant de l'argent comme ça. Il devait valider le montant. Il avait demandé à un Gobelin d'évaluer le montant de gallions que pouvait représenter un invité à la maison au quotidien. Il a fait multiplier ce montant par le nombre de jours et le nombre d'années qu'il connaissait Ron et voilà! Voilà qui faisait un montant intéressant plus les intérêts. Harry en avait également profité pour payer toutes les dettes des Weasley qui s'étaient accumulées parce que M. Weasley avait dû quitter son travail l'année précédente. Ils avaient évidemment eu un voyage pour le sud en plus d'un autre voyage pour la Roumanie, toutes dépenses payées, pour aller rendre visite à Charlie.

Il ne s'était cependant pas arrêté là, même si Molly menaçait de faire une attaque d'on ne savait pas trop quoi, tellement elle était à la fois gênée et touchée par tous ces cadeaux. Elle était assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, Hermione et Fleur lui tenant les mains, Ginny lui caressant le dos et Angélina qui lui faisait du vent avec sa baguette, les joues d'un rouge plus rouge que le drapeau du Canada. Harry avait pensé à un cadeau bien particulier, surtout pour Arthur. Il leur avait acheté une voiture et avec ça, les leçons de conduite qui venaient avec. Arthur était vraiment très touché.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, Harry, je suis vraiment très heureux de t'accueillir dans notre famille, ajouta-t-il en guise de remerciements pour faire rire l'assemblée.

Harry était plutôt content d'avoir pu procurer un peu de bonheur à ses beaux-parents. Ginny regardait Harry avec un air satisfait. Elle semblait très heureuse que ses parents soient ainsi gâtés.

Pour remercier Bill et Fleur de leur hospitalité, il avait payé leur cottage au complet. Ils n'avaient pas pu travailler eux non plus, il voulait donc les aider à reprendre leur vie en leur enlevant le fardeau des dettes. Ils avaient été aussi très touchés par ce geste.

-Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant. Tu en as déjà fait plus que quiconque dans toute cette histoire, lui rappela Fleur.

- Fleur a raison, avait ajouté Bill. Nous débarrasser de Voldemort était déjà une très belle façon de nous remercier pour ce que nous avions fait. Tu as fait en sorte que tout cela valait la peine. Quoi qu'un voyage dans le sud, ça ne peut sûrement pas nuire, dit-il en prenant sa femme par la taille et la serra contre lui.

-Ça c'est Harry, reprit Ginny qui était toujours à calmer Molly et qui regardait Harry d'un petit œil amoureux. Toujours à croire qu'il n'en a pas fait assez.

Pour Percy, Harry avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver quelque chose d'original. Il avait alors seulement mis de côté de l'argent pour l'achat d'une maison lorsqu'il serait prêt. Percy, même s'il était un peu moins cérémonial qu'auparavant, demeurait toujours Percy. Il avait pris ses airs de Préfet-en-chef pour le remercier.

George, de son côté, avait bien besoin d'un coup de main. La vie n'avait pas été douce avec lui cette année. La perte de son jumeau n'avait été que le début d'une période noire. Heureusement, dans la tristesse de la perte de Fred, Angélina et lui s'étaient réellement rapprochés, comme si Fred avait voulu que ces deux là ne restent pas seuls. En dehors de sa relation avec Angélina, la vie professionnelle de George allait de mal en pis. Ayant tout juste la force de se relevé lui-même, il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à reprendre de l'intérêt dans la boutique de farces et attrapes qu'il avait créée avec son frère. Il était bien facile de comprendre pourquoi l'ardeur au travail n'y était pas.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent la mort de son frère, il avait été tout juste au bord de la dépression. Puis, lentement, Angélina a aidé George à se relever. Elle a repris temporairement les rennes de la boutique. Mais les revenus n'arrivaient pas à payer les factures accumulées lors de la guerre. Le propriétaire de l'édifice où se trouvait la boutique essayait tant bien que mal d'être compréhensif, mais lui aussi avait besoin d'argent.

Harry était au courant de cette situation puisque Ron, en excellent stratège qu'il est, avait aidé Angélina à trouver des solutions temporaires. Harry a eu donc l'idée d'acheter l'édifice aux noms de George et Ron en guise de cadeau de Noël. Il avait également veillé à rembourser toutes les dettes du commerce. George pouvait repartir à neuf et se concentrer seulement sur le développement de nouveaux produits.

En entendant cela, pour la première fois de la soirée, George ne trouva rien à dire. Il s'était efforcé, durant toute la soirée de faire le mariole pour se convaincre et convaincre tout le monde que tout allait à merveille. Il s'approcha de Harry et le pris dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Tout le monde dans le salon des Weasley s'approchèrent des deux jeunes hommes les joignant dans une grande accolade familiale.

Molly eut tout de même le temps de chuchoter un petit merci dans l'oreille de Harry. Elle, plus que tous les autres présents, incluant Ginny, savait à quel point Harry avait besoin de faire autant de bien autour de lui. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas tellement protesté contre tous les cadeaux qu'il avait faits. Cependant, elle savait malheureusement que tout cela ne lui procurerait qu'un soulagement temporaire.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Harry et Ginny allèrent s'asseoir avec Kingsley et Andromeda. Il avait remarqué que Kingsley avait été particulièrement attentif à Andromeda ce soir. Il en était très heureux. Elle méritait bien ce genre d'attention. Il n'en fit cependant aucune remarque, histoire de ne gêner personne.

- Andromeda, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous donner pour Teddy.

- Oui Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est? Pas encore des cadeaux? Tu le gâtes déjà beaucoup tu sais. Il est très choyé de t'avoir comme parrain.

- Eh bien, oui et non. Il ne s'agit pas de jouets ou quelque chose du genre. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, de beaucoup plus sérieux. Il tendit un document sur lequel était écrit qu'il avait fait ouvrir une voûte pour Teddy dans laquelle il avait fait transférer une importante somme d'argent.

Ginny regarda Harry, impressionnée. Andromeda était livide, aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

- Je sais que vous prenez plus que très bien soin de lui. Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'un montant d'argent lui soit toujours assuré, quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver. Cet argent est à lui seul et il ne pourra en prendre possession que lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge de 17 ans. Entre temps, je continuerai de vous aider comme ceci.

Il lui tendit un autre document sur lequel, cette fois-ci, était inscrit un montant beaucoup plus petit. Andromeda ne comprenait visiblement pas. Harry lui expliqua que le montant représentait la somme qui lui serait versée à elle, mensuellement, pour l'aider à subvenir à leurs besoins à elle comme à Teddy. Il lui expliqua que c'était une sorte d'allocation, comme le faisait les pères dans les familles séparées.

Devant l'air gêné d'Andromeda, il expliqua sa décision.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, je sais que vous prenez plus que bien soin de Teddy. Il faut seulement comprendre que je ne suis pas capable de vivre avec toute ma fortune sans en faire profiter tous ceux que j'aime. Je veux seulement que vous n'ayez pas à vous soucier de l'argent pour vous procurer quoi que ce soit. Ah oui, en passant, j'ai également réglé votre hypothèque. Vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de payer votre maison.

-QUOI? arriva-t-elle à prononcer très faiblement, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Kingsley, visiblement impressionné par le cran de Harry, le regardait. Il serra Andromeda dans ses bras, elle mit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Je crois qu'elle est vraiment contente Harry, dit-il de sa voix grave. C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part.

- Ce n'est pas tant que ça, trouva-t-il à répondre. Je vous laisse les documents ici. J'ai aussi un cadeau de Noël pour vous Kingsley. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, c'est un voyage dans le sud. Je ne savais pas trop si vous apprécieriez, mais maintenant, je crois que oui, dit-il un petit sourire en montrant Andromeda. Évidemment, je me charge de Teddy.

Andromeda releva ta tête, rouge comme le père Noël, et regarda Harry un peu gênée.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop tôt? demanda-t-elle en plaçant discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Kingsley.

- Pas du tout, répondirent en chœur Harry et Ginny. C'est vraiment génial. Nous sommes très heureux pour vous.

Kingsley leur sourit et serra fièrement Andromeda de son bras gauche. Il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

- Je te l'avais dit que les gens réagiraient bien, arriva-t-il à prononcer doucement malgré sa voix grave. Molly aussi t'avait rassurée à ce sujet, non?

- Vous et maman avez bien raison, renchérit Ginny. Ça ne doit pas être toujours rose dans votre vie Andromeda, car j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de se guérir de toutes les pertes que vous avez vécues et en plus de s'occuper toute seul d'un si petit bébé.

Andromeda regardait Ginny, les yeux humides, sans dire un mot. Ginny poursuivit.

- Je sais une chose par contre. Je sais que c'est difficile de surmonter tout ça, mais je sais que c'est encore plus difficile de reprendre une vie normale après de telles épreuves.

Harry et Andromeda se regardèrent un long moment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient eu le temps d'en discuter à plusieurs reprises pendant tous les petits déjeuners que Harry prenait chez elle.

- Selon moi, c'est un cadeau du ciel que vous avez là. Les gens qui vous aiment qui se trouvent de l'autre côté du voile, ne veulent pas que vous restiez seule et triste. Ils vous veulent joyeuse et heureuse. En plus, Teddy a besoin d'une grand-mère qui est heureuse, ajouta Ginny en faisant un sourire à Kingsley.

-Merci belle et douce Ginny, dit Andromeda la voix étranglée par l'émotion qu'avaient provoquée les paroles de Ginny. Tu sais Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu es amoureux de cette merveilleuse jeune fille. En plus d'être charmante, elle est douce, attentionnée, sensible et intelligente. J'espère que tu feras tout pour en prendre soin.

-Je vous le promets, promit Harry et admirant Ginny. Andromeda avait raison, elle était vraiment merveilleuse.

Passé minuit, Harry était somnolent sur le canapé du salon des Weasley. Il avait eu une journée très forte en émotions de tous genres, sans parler des ses courtes nuits. Il était maintenant plus de minuit et Molly et Ginny étaient occupées à installer tous les invités dans les chambres. Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de transplaner à Godric's Hollow avec Kreattur. Pratiquement tout le monde restait à coucher, ce qui ne laissait aucune place disponible pour Ron, Harry et Hermione. Kingsley avait dû se rendre d'urgence au ministère de la Magie pour régler une sombre histoire et devait retourner au bureau très tôt le lendemain. Andromeda et Teddy dormaient dans la chambre de Ginny et les parents d'Hermione dormaient dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur. Bill, Percy et George occupaient respectivement leur ancienne chambre. Le trio avait donc décidé d'aller dormir dans la maison de Harry. Ce dernier attendait que Ginny ait fini d'installer les invités pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle restait, malheureusement pour lui, dormir avec sa mère dans le salon.

Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- Harry, tu dormais?

- Hein? dit-il tout égaré. Non, non. J'étais seulement dans la lune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas parti te coucher?

- Non, répondit-il en bâillant et en s'étirant. Je t'attendais pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je voulais absolument m'imprégner de toi avant de te quitter pour la nuit. Je vais revenir te réveiller demain matin c'est promis.

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras une dernière fois pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans dire un mot. Il la regarda un dernière fois et puis pop, il disparut.

- Bonne nuit Harry… fit Ginny pour elle-même... Elle aurait tant souhaité partir avec lui.

Ginny n'avait pas entendu sa mère arriver derrière elle.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se parle ma chouette…


	10. Chapter 10 Molly

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici ENFIN ce cher chapitre 10. Il m'a fait travailler beaucoup. Si la durée d'attente a été longue pour celui-ci, c'est parce que j'avais beaucoup de choses à y mettre et ce n'était pas évident. Il y a beaucoup d'émotions et d'amour dans ce chapitre. J'espère aussi que malgré les changements importants dans la vie de Molly, perdre un fils ça change quelqu'un pour toujours, elle n'est pas trop OOC. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Je sais que plusieurs vont me détester pour la fin de ce chapitre. Avant de me rayer de vos fictions préférées, attendez les prochains chapitres, s'il vous plaît. J'attends avec impatience vos théories pour la suite. Bonne lecture.

Merci à miss-Potter-Weasley, Raphale, Zaika, helene et torllusque pour vos gentils mots d'encouragement. C'est réellement très apprécié. Ne vous gêner surtout pas de le faire, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

**Molly**

Ginny se retourna et vit sa mère qui lui souriait et lui tendait la main. Sa mère l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé.

-Ouf! Je suis exténuée, dit Molly en s'asseyant. La journée a été très longue et très émouvante, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit Ginny un peu méfiante. Elle était un peu anxieuse à l'idée que sa mère veuille lui parler.

- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda sa mère en la regardant comme pour l'examiner.

- Bien, je me sens merveilleusement bien maman. Après une journée comme celle-ci, comment je pourrais ne pas me sentir bien? demanda-t-elle à sa mère, interloquée.

- Je ne sais pas moi, c'est précisément ce que je te demande, précisa patiemment Molly. C'est à toi de me le dire. En fait, je crois connaître la réponse, mais je dois te demander si c'est bien ce que tu souhaites.

-Oui, maman. Tu sais pourtant que je ne mens pas sur ce point. Tu sais que c'est ce que je désire plus que tout au monde. Ginny sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle ne comprenait pas ces doutes soudains venant de sa mère, elle qui savait, depuis très longtemps, à quel point Ginny rêvait de Harry.

Molly sentait que sa fille n'était pas du tout satisfaite de ces questions. Elle prit une grande inspiration, caressa les cheveux de sa fille et lui sourit.

- Chérie, je ne dis pas ça parce que je doute de vos sentiments, bien au contraire, la rassura-t-elle. Je veux juste savoir si tu es contente que tout cela arrive si vite. Vous êtes très jeunes tous les deux. Il n'y a rien qui presse.

- Je sais maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais que c'est ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas quelle journée nous choisirons pour le mariage, c'est encore bien trop tôt, mais je peux te promettre que le plus tôt sera à l'automne qui vient, pas avant. Je veux finir mes études à Poudlard et il y a mes projets avec les Harpies. Harry a juste besoin de savoir que je veux me marier avec lui, ce qui est le cas, tu le sais bien. Il ne se plaindra pas si je le fais patienter un peu, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser ce soir. Il a seulement besoin de sentir que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, c'est tout. Et je dois dire que, moi aussi, cette situation me plaît beaucoup. Nous pourrons planifier ensemble notre futur en sachant que nous le passerons réellement ensemble. Je suis vraiment heureuse maman, je l'aime, affirma-t-elle les yeux étincelants de bonheur et le sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Molly souriait doucement à sa fille en lui caressant la joue.

- C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Il me semble qu'hier encore tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Et voilà que ce soir je parle avec toi de ton mariage. J'ai l'impression que j'ai laissé mon bébé dans le Poudlard Express et qu'il en est redescendu une magnifique jeune femme. Je suis tellement fière te toi.

Molly, contrairement à son habitude, n'avait pas la gorge serrée par l'émotion, elle n'était pas au bord des larmes. Elle était posée, calme et même enjouée et douce. Elle serra tendrement sa fille dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle regarda à nouveau Ginny, en fait c'était plus un examen du visage de sa fille, comme si elle cherchait à se souvenir de tous les détails de son visage.

- Tu te souviens, quand tu étais petite, tu avais toujours une blessure sur le nez ou sur le front. Tu te souviens? demanda-t-elle en dessinant les blessures avec son doit sur le visage de sa fille.

Ginny baissa la tête, en signe de découragement. Elle se souvenait.

- Oui, dit-elle en ricanant. Tante Murielle ne cessait pas de me dire que je devais arrêter de me comporter comme un garçon, je détestais ça. Elle donnait toujours l'impression que parce que j'étais une fille, je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Heureusement, tu lui as prouvé qu'elle avait tort. Elle a toujours le bon mot pour nous faire sortir de nos gonds. Mais, en même temps, ça t'a peut-être poussé à être encore plus forte.

- Oui, peut-être, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça de cette manière, répondit Ginny en réfléchissant à ce que sa mère lui disait. Tu as peut-être raison. Je devrais peut-être la remercier un jour si je fais partie des Harpies, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Je crois avoir raison. Je crois avoir raison aussi en pensant que tu auras bien besoin de cette force en épousant Harry, affirma Molly sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Elle avait compris que c'était de cela que sa mère voulait lui parler, mais elle n'était tout de même pas certaine de bien comprendre ce que sa mère voulait lui dire exactement. Elle la regardait, les yeux interrogateurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?

- Je veux dire que tu auras besoin d'être forte pour deux. Harry aura vraiment besoin de toi, se dépêcha-t-elle d'expliquer sentant que sa fille ne semblait pas trop aimer la tournure de la conversation.

- Maman, Harry a prouvé, je crois, plutôt convenablement qu'il était plus que capable de s'occuper de lui-même, non? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin…

- C'est là que tu te trompes ma chérie. Harry vit, tout seul, une période extrêmement difficile en ce moment. J'essaie de l'aider tant bien que mal, mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il a besoin.

En entendant que Harry traversait une période difficile, Ginny sentit une brique lui tomber dans l'estomac.

- Que veux-tu dire par période difficile?

- Eh bien, c'est également en partie lié au fait qu'il a été si généreux ce soir. Harry se sent terriblement responsable, je devrais même dire coupable, de tout ce qui est arrivé aux gens qui lui sont chers, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Dora, Fred, même Fol œil, et à tous les autres qui sont morts à cause de Voldemort.

Ginny ne comprenait plus, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

- Mais voyons maman, c'est ridicule, Harry a sauvé le monde des sorciers, des milliers de vies, sans parler de tous les moldus qu'il a protégés. Comment peut-il se sentir responsable ou, pire encore, coupable?

- Il n'arrête pas de se répéter que s'il s'était livré avant à Voldemort à la grande bataille, Fred, Remus et Dora ne seraient pas morts.

Ginny prit quelques instants pour tenter de comprendre ce que sa mère lui disait. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Pour Sirius, ça je savais puisqu'il a toujours pensé que c'était de sa faute si Sirius s'était précipité au Ministère. Même si nous lui avons expliqué la situation avec son parrain, qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se jeter dans le feu de l'action, il n'a jamais voulu se pardonner sa mort.

- Alors, tu comprends son sentiment vis-à-vis des autres?

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait compris le stratagème de Voldemort. Il s'est séparé de moi à la mort de Dumbledore pour me protéger. Il disait que Voldemort s'en prendrait forcément à moi s'il avait connaissance des ses sentiments pour moi. Je croyais qu'il savait que Voldemort l'affaiblissait en éliminant tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. D'après moi, ça incluait les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, Ron, Hermione et moi, peut-être même Neville et Luna.

- Tu avais raison ma chérie, il avait très bien compris. Il s'est cependant mis à penser qu'il aurait pu prévenir tout ça en étudiant plus fort et en s'entraînant mieux pour pouvoir affronter Voldemort plus rapidement.

Ginny avait de la difficulté à croire ce que sa mère lui disait. Et pourquoi Harry ne lui en avait-il pas parlé. Elle croyait pourtant être digne de confiance maintenant. Pourquoi encore tant de secrets entre eux? Il ne devrait pas en être ainsi. Ils allaient se marier, ils devraient tout se dire.

Voyant l'air maussade de sa fille, Molly poursuivit.

- Ginny… Harry est dans une période très difficile. Il dort très peu et fait d'horribles cauchemars.

- Des cauchemars… encore? Je croyais encore une fois qu'il ne me cachait plus rien! Et voilà que j'apprends qu'il fait des cauchemars et qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de se confier à moi.

Ginny était de plus en plus triste. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle allait épouser lui cache autant de choses importantes. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, pensait-il qu'elle serait déçue de lui? Pensait-il qu'elle le trouverait lâche, faible? Elle retenait ses larmes. Elle se sentait soudainement trahie. Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Molly caressa le visage de sa fille. Elle contemplait son visage avec un sourire compréhensif.

- Ginny chérie, je t'ai dit que tu devais être forte pour vous deux. Tu dois commencer maintenant. Harry n'a pas la force de te montrer lui-même qu'il souffre. Il habite ici depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort, j'ai eu énormément d'occasion de parler avec lui. Nous souffrons tous les deux d'insomnie, ma chérie, nous avons de longues conversations nocturnes lui et moi. Ses cauchemars sont vraiment épouvantables. Ils surviennent pratiquement à toutes les nuits. Il ne dort que quelques heures par nuit. Parfois il arrive à dormir 5 heures mais rarement plus. Il ne veut pas abuser des potions de sommeil qui lui ont été prescrites par les psychomages.

Ginny était horrifiée en entendant sa mère lui raconter la vie misérable de Harry. Comme à son habitude, elle sentit sa colère envers Harry fondre comme une chocogrenouille au soleil. Sa mère poursuivit son explication.

- Il ne parle que de toi, tu es son rayon de soleil, ma chérie. Il prenait ses potions de sommeil la nuit qui précédait ses rencontres avec toi à Pré-au-lard pour avoir meilleure mine. Il m'a même dit que la dernière bonne nuit de sommeil naturel qu'il ait eu était dans la tour de Gryffondor quand tu es allée le retrouver dans son dortoir.

Ginny se sentit rougir en entendant les mots de sa mère. Elle tenta de changer le sujet.

- Mais, maman, comment se fait-il que toi aussi tu te réveilles aussi souvent que ça la nuit?

Molly ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses soucis avec quelqu'un, surtout pas à sa fille. Dernièrement, elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive avec Andromeda, elles vivaient toutes les deux une situation particulièrement difficile. Ce qui aidait à tenir le coup et à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, c'est qu'elle sentait qu'Andromeda avait réellement plus besoin de soutien qu'elle-même. Mais perdre un enfant, même quand on en a sept, demeure perdre un enfant.

- Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde, surtout pour George qui a perdu son jumeau. Il semble fort, mais je sais qu'il souffre. Je sais que tout le monde souffre de la perte de Fred, mais George… c'est comme s'il avait perdu la moitié de son âme. Heureusement qu'Angélina est là pour le supporter. Elle est merveilleuse.

Ginny comprenait très bien que sa mère s'inquiète pour tout le monde, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi tout cela l'empêchait de dormir depuis plus de six mois. Surtout que George se portait de mieux en mieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais Molly reprit la parole.

- Tu sais ma chérie, quand tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras qu'il n'y a rien de plus horrible pour des parents que de perdre un enfant. Tu sais sûrement que j'ai pleuré pendant des jours, voire même des semaines, la mort de George.

Molly ne pleurait cependant pas, ce qui était plutôt étrange pour Ginny qui connaissait sa mère plus émotive que ça. Molly fit une sorte de sourire étrange à Ginny, sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace douloureuse qu'elle aurait faite si elle avait goûté quelque chose d'amer.

- Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, dit-elle en regardant ses mains, un peu gênée. On dirait parfois que je n'ai plus de larme. J'ai tellement pleuré, souhaité que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais à chaque fois, la réalité me rattrapait. La douleur dans les yeux de tout le monde me rappelle cette nuit horrible où j'ai failli tout perdre. Je me console en me disant que j'ai encore une famille qui m'entoure et je suis profondément triste pour Andromeda. Elle a pratiquement tout perdu et elle fonce tête première dans la vie, tout ça pour son petit-fils. Elle est un exemple à suivre. Quand je la regarde, je ne peux pas me permettre de pleurer sur mon sort, je suis trop choyée pour ça. Je garde ma peine pour moi. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de m'entendre se plaindre.

- Mais maman, c'est affreux ce que tu me racontes là. Tu crois que parce qu'il te reste d'autres enfants, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de la peine toi aussi? Parce que tu n'as pas perdu autant qu'Andromeda, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer?

- Non, pas tout à fait. Elle fit une pause, respira profondément, enleva quelque peluche sur la couverture de laine qui recouvrait le canapé et regarda enfin sa fille. Je veux dire que même si c'est toujours difficile de constater que Fred ne reviendra jamais m'exaspérer avec ses mauvais tours, je commence à accepter son absence. Mon fils, comme tous mes enfants d'ailleurs, a été très courageux ce soir-là et je suis extrêmement fière de lui et de vous tous. Je veux dire que malgré ma peine, elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus grande et je dois être reconnaissante pour ça. Nous sommes libres maintenant. Ma famille a dû payer très cher pour cette liberté, mais le prix aurait pu être beaucoup plus élevé. On doit également remercier Harry pour l'immense courage dont il a fait preuve.

- Mais maman, tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de dormir pour ça! s'indigna Ginny en regardant tristement sa mère.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je dors. Seulement, je ne dors plus beaucoup. Quelques heures me suffisent, dit-elle en tapotant la cuisse de sa fille. Maintenant, c'est le temps de reprendre nos vies en main et toi, ma chérie, tu as un bel avenir devant toi. Tu fais partie des raisons pour lesquelles je me lève toutes les nuits. Je sais que Harry se réveille et il descend toutes les nuits à la cuisine pour regarder l'horloge de la cuisine pour s'assurer que tu es confortablement endormi dans ton lit à Poudlard. Généralement il a cette fameuse carte avec lui. Il croit que…

- …que s'il regarde le point qui me représente assez longtemps, je sentirai sa présence et je saurai qu'il pense à moi. Molly regardait sa fille. Je sais maman, cette partie, il me l'a dite.

- Tu vois, il t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Il te dit ce qui est important pour le moment, qu'il t'aime. De mon côté, je veux seulement m'assurer qu'il arrivera à traverser cette période difficile. De nous tous, même Andromeda, Harry est celui qui souffre le plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il traverse tout ça tout seul. Il est très jeune, même trop jeune pour y arriver tout seul.

Ginny souriait à sa mère. Elle était finalement heureuse d'avoir cette conversation avec sa mère.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te le dire maman, mais je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour Harry et tout spécialement ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit-là. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as débarrassé le monde d'une des personnes les plus dangereuses qui existaient. Je ne sais pas si cette action te pesait sur la conscience, mais je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas du tout à te reprocher quoi que ce soit pour sa mort. C'était une psychopathe cette femme-là.

Molly regardait sa fille avec un léger sourire.

- Tu sais, Ginny, contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut penser, je n'ai jamais regretté une seule seconde ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là. Je devais gagner contre elle, sinon elle aurait continué à terrifier et à torturer des centaines de personnes, moldus et sorciers inclus. Au contraire, quand je faisais des cauchemars à son sujet, c'était qu'elle revenait. C'est la seule peur que j'ai eue, la peur qu'elle ne soit pas réellement morte et qu'elle puisse revenir un jour. Elle prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et elle l'embrassa sur le nez. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir protégé ma fille comme une mère doit le faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ginny serra sa mère dans ses bras. Contrairement à l'habitude, Ginny serra sa mère si fort que Molly avait du mal à respirer.

- Merci maman.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ce que j'ai fait est normal.

- Merci quand même et surtout, merci d'être une mère si géniale.

- C'est facile avec des enfants comme les miens. Quand je vous vois foncer dans la vie comme vous le faites, je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'être fière.

Ginny sourit. Elle se leva et alla prendre quelque chose dans l'escalier. Elle revint s'asseoir près de sa mère. Elle avait deux choses à demander à sa mère.

- Maman, te souviens-tu où j'ai eu cet ourson? demanda Ginny en montrant l'ourson à sa mère.

Molly regarda l'ourson d'un air rêveur. Puis, soudainement, Molly ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise de voir cet ourson.

- Au nom de Merlin, tu as encore cet ourson? Je croyais que tu l'avais perdu.

-J'ai toujours aimé cet ourson. Je l'avais égaré, mentit Ginny. Elle avait délibérément caché l'ourson il y a quelques années quand Harry sortait avec Cho. J'aimerais savoir qui me l'a donné?

- En fait, ma chérie, personne ne te l'a donné, tu l'as trouvé.

- Je l'ai trouvé, mais où ça?

- Ma parole, c'est vraiment étrange tout ça. Eh bien, l'été de tes trois ans, nous sommes allés, toute la famille, rendre un hommage particulier à une famille de sorciers décimée par un certain mage noir, dit évasivement Molly pour voir si Ginny comprenait de quelle famille elle parlait.

Ginny éprouva une sensation étrange en entendant cette histoire. Sa mère était-elle en train de lui confirmer ce qu'elle croyait?

- Tu parles des Potter? demanda Ginny presque effrayé par la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

- Oui.

- Nous sommes déjà allés à Godric's Hollow? demanda Ginny qui était pratiquement sans voix. J'en savais rien. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

- Pardonne-moi ma chérie, mais je croyais sincèrement que tu t'en souvenais. Tu avais toujours cet ourson avec toi. Il était pratiquement devenu une partie de toi. Parfois je me demandais s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de vivant en lui, tellement il était toujours au bon endroit au bon moment pour t'éviter de recevoir les ballons de tes frères en pleine figure.

- Est-ce que tu sais à qui appartenait cet ourson? demanda Ginny qui voulait aller le plus loin possible dans cette histoire sans inquiéter sa mère.

- Non, nous n'avons jamais su à qui appartenait cet ourson. Il était tellement sale, il avait dû traîner un bon bout de temps aux intempéries pour être dans cet état.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'endroit exact où j'ai trouvé cet ourson?

- En fait, non, pas exactement. Nous étions devant la maison des Potter et je me souviens que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup de savoir où était le petit garçon et s'il avait retrouvé ses parents. Tu étais vraiment très triste pour Harry. Nous ne savions plus quoi te dire pour que tu te consoles. D'autres sorciers présents avaient trouvé ta façon de réagir très touchante. Je me souviens que tu as arrêté de pleurer rapidement et que je me suis demandé pourquoi cet arrêt soudain. Quand je t'ai regardé, tu serrais l'ourson très fort.

Ginny regardait l'ourson, elle réfléchissait.

- Qui à choisi son nom? Pourquoi il s'appelle Howy?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça, c'est toi qui lui as donné ce nom. Et Percy a écrit son nom, là tu vois? dit-elle en lui montrant l'étiquette grisâtre toute roulée. Tu étais vraiment charmante avec cet ourson. Tu en prenais vraiment soin. Tu lui racontais des histoires et tu lui parlais souvent. Tu imaginais qu'il te répondait, c'était vraiment amusant de te voir. Mais, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça? demanda Molly qui s'était levée et avait fait lever Ginny pour transformer le canapé en lit pour la nuit.

- Pour rien. Je suis tombée sur lui tout à l'heure et je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais eu ni pourquoi il s'appelait comme ça, c'est tout.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça, j'aurais aimé t'en dire plus, s'excusa Molly en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

- Ça va, merci, répondit Ginny qui se levait à son tour pour aller rejoindre sa mère près de la cheminée. J'aurais autre chose à te demander. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser, mais je ne peux faire autrement que de te le demander.

Molly regarda sa fille avec un sourire entendu. Elle savait très bien ce que sa fille allait lui demander.

- Maman, après tout ce que tu m'as dit ce soir concernant tous les cauchemars de Harry, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Je dois absolument aller le rejoindre. Ginny avait parler un peu fort, elle regrettait presque le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, mais elle n'était pas vraiment en contrôle de ses émotions. De plus, je crois que je dois avoir une bonne conversation avec lui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Je savais que tu me demanderais ça ma chérie et je crois que…

Ginny sentait la tension monter en elle. Elle était certaine que sa mère refuserait. Mais elle avait d'autres arguments en poche.

- …tu as raison. Je crois qu'effectivement ce soir ta place est avec ton fiancé, avec Harry. Ginny était bouche bée, elle croyait que sa mère refuserait catégoriquement et qu'elle aurait droit au traditionnel sermon. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Ginny était soulagée de l'attitude de sa mère. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur la joue.

- Merci, m'man! Elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'apprêta à entrée dans la cheminée quand sa mère lui retint de bras. Ginny, surprise, se retourna pour regarder sa mère.

- Mais… avant, je dois te mettre en garde.

- Me mettre en garde contre quoi? demanda Ginny qui ne suivait pas très bien.

- Voyons donc, ma fille, tu es plus dégourdie que ça. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

Ginny regardait sa mère, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa mère laisse tomber pour une fois.

- Mais maman…

- Il n'y a pas de mais maman, on ne doit pas prendre ces choses-là à la légère.

- Tu es au courant pour cet après-midi, tu sais qu'on ne prend pas ces choses-là à la légère comme tu dis, répondit Ginny sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant mais pas trop insolant, enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que sa mère change d'idée. Et puis, je ne vais pas le rejoindre avec ça en tête, affirma-t-elle sans toutefois être tout à fait honnête avec sa mère.

- Ma chérie, j'ai déjà été jeune tu sais, fit remarquer Molly. Je sais ce que c'est la passion et l'excitation. On ne peut pas toujours se contrôler.

- Ok, là maman, tu me donnes un peu trop de détails. J'aimerais mieux qu'on en reste là si tu veux. Tu sais que nous, les enfants, on préfère penser que nos parents ne font pas ces choses-là.

Molly éclata de rire devant le malaise et l'inconfort de sa fille.

- Allons donc, comme si avoir sept enfants se faisait comme par magie. Ton père et moi on en a fait des acrobaties. Et puis, pour tout te dire, Bill a probablement été conçu avant notre mariage. Il a peut-être même été conçu chez tante Murielle. On n'a jamais été certain de ce détail.

- Maman! s'écria Ginny, horrifiée par les confidences de sa mère. Tu es incroyable!

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Jamais Ginny n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle discute de ces choses-là avec sa mère. Elle crut alors bon de la rassurer.

- À Poudlard maintenant il est enseigné, à ceux qui en font la demande à Mme Pomfresh, comment prévenir les petits… euh… disons pépins.

Étrangement, elle était très inconfortable de prononcer ces mots devant sa mère, ce qu'elle avait reproché à Harry l'après-midi même. Elle comprenait finalement comment il se sentait.

- Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais savoir, admit Molly. Ne va pas croire que je ne veux pas être grand-mère, mais je ne pense pas ce soit le bon moment pour toi et Harry. Alors, tu as ta potion avec toi?

-Euh…oui, dans mon sac là.

- Ta baguette?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu es prête, tu peux y aller. Tu sais, dans un sens, je préfère savoir que tu vas faire ça pour la première fois dans une belle chambre chaleureuse plutôt que dans un des placards à balai de Poudlard ou bien dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

- Merci maman, dit Ginny qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Elle était un peu troublée par le côté étrange de la situation. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir si facilement ta permission, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, merci.

- Ben en fait, tu devrais remercier Fred, dit Molly en surprenant Ginny encore une fois par ses propos étonnants. Tu sais, depuis sa mort j'ai appris à relativiser. Au fond, pourquoi je m'inquièterais des agissements de mes enfants quand ils m'ont plus que prouvé qu'ils étaient responsables. Tu t'en vas rejoindre ton amoureux, l'homme de ta vie, celui dont tu rêves depuis que tu es toute petite, je ne vois pas ce que pourrait y avoir d'inquiétant là-dedans. Tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez, va et vide ton esprit de tout ce qui ne te concerne pas toi et Harry. C'était ta journée aujourd'hui, et elle n'est pas encore finie. Elle embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues et la poussât doucement vers la cheminée. Bonne nuit et à demain.

- Bonne nuit maman et tu sais, toi aussi tu devrais aller retrouver ton amoureux, dit Ginny le sourire en coin.

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle en riant.

- CHEZ HARRY, GODRIC'S HOLLOW, cria Ginny en jetant la poudre de cheminette par terre.

Elle partit, tourbillonnante dans les flammes vertes. Quand elle arrêta de tourner, elle reconnu le salon de la maison de…enfin, sa nouvelle maison. Elle sortit de la cheminée puis secoua ses vêtements pour enlever les cendres de cheminée. Soudainement, une voix rauque la fit sursauter.

- Bienvenue à la maison, maîtresse, souhaita Kreattur à sa nouvelle maîtresse pour l'accueillir. Son nez en forme de groin touchait presque le sol. Il se redressa pour regarder Ginny. Votre mère m'avait informé de votre venue, je vous attendais. Maître Harry ne sait pas que vous êtes là. Votre mère m'a demandé de garder la surprise.

Ginny, qui avait le cœur qui battait à cent mille à l'heure, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne s'était pas attendue du tout à la présence de Kreattur.

- Merci, Kreattur, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Ginny ne savait pas trop comment réagir au fait de se faire appeler maîtresse par Kreattur. Il l'aida à se nettoyer. Elle le remercia puis lui donna la permission d'aller se coucher.

- Merci maîtresse, c'est ce que je vais faire. À quelle heure voulez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuner maîtresse?

Ginny qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de détails ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Euh…on pourrait manger vers 10h. Ouais, je crois que ça irait vers cette heure là.

-Parfait maîtresse, je serai à votre disposition demain matin. Bonne nuit maîtresse.

Il était autour de deux heures du matin. Elle était très fatiguée. Elle monta l'escalier et regarda les portraits de James et Lily. Elle fit un sourire à Lily puis poursuivit son ascension. Elle sentait qu'elle serait bien dans cette maison.

À quelques marches de l'étage, elle s'arrêta net. Elle a cru entendre un cri. C'était Harry. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et entendit Harry crier.

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN, PAS GINNY…!!

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry qui se débattait.

-_Avada Kedavra…_


	11. Chapter 11 Cauchemar

**_Avertissement: Ce chapitre comporte des scènes qui peuvent choquer certains lecteurs. Je crois qu'il n'est pas souhaitable de le lire si on n'a pas 18 ans. Cet avertissement s'applique à ce chapitre seulement, et à seulement une partie du chapitre._**

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici un petit chapitre. J'avertis tout de suite qu'il est rempli d'éléments extrêmes. Attention aux âmes sensibles. On passe de l'horreur au plaisir, du doute à la confiance, du tragique à l'absurde. Tout ça en environ 6 pages. Il est fort possible que vous trouviez ce chapitre étourdissant et essoufflant. C'est voulu comme ça. Le titre du chapitre vous explique à lui seul la raison de ces éléments. Si vous n'êtes pas étourdis ou essoufflés, dites-le-moi, ça veut dire que j'ai manqué mon coup.

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews**. J'ai laissé un message personnel à ceux que je pouvais ( Raphale, julius-magyar, KittySee). Ceux à qui je ne pouvais pas parler personnellement, voici:

**Klaude: **D'abord, merci pour les bons mots et de prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit quelque chose, c'est vraiment très apprécié. Je sais que la fin du chapitre précédent était étrange, mais dans ce chapitre-ci tu vas comprendre plus ce qui se passait alors. Pour ce qui est de la peluche, tu devras malheureusement attendre encore un peu, mais ça va venir.

**miss-Potter-Weasley: **Merci à toi aussi pour prendre le temps de me laisser un petit message. Désolée pour cette fin tragique. Tu vas avoir un peu plus d'éclaircissement maintenant.

**Eleonore:** WOW! Merci pour ce courriel. Ne t'excuse surtout pas de faire un message qui est long. Si tu savais combien de fois je vérifie si j'ai reçu une nouvelle review... c'est tellement excitant de lire ce que les lecteurs ont à dire sur notre travail, j'en redemande tout le temps. Il ne faut surtout pas se gêner. Tu sais, j'écris pour le plaisir seulement, sans aucune autre prétention. J'ai découvert les fanfictions à l'automne dernier et depuis j'y suis restée accrochée. Avant cela, je ne savais même pas que des gens écrivaient des histoires avec les personnages de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais déjà une histoire toute inventée concernant Harry et Ginny depuis la fin de ma toute première lecture des Reliques de la mort. JKR ne donnait pas assez de détails là-dessus à mon goût. Je partage tout simplement ma vison de ce qui pourrait s'être passé pour eux dans cette période de temps. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai commencé à publier mes chapitres en me disant: "On verra bien si quelqu'un aime ça". Imagine ma surprise en voyant que d'autres personnes appréciaient mon histoire. Les reviews, c'est un vrai catalyseur d'énergie pour ceux qui écrivent quoi que ce soit. Alors merci de tous ces compliments.

**Cauchemar**

Harry courait. Il courait depuis des heures. Le couloir qu'il parcourait semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Il faisait nuit, il avait eu une longue journée, trop longue journée. Il était sale, épuisé, il voudrait seulement que tout soit fini, ne plus y penser, jamais. Il avait encore tant à faire. Heureusement, il savait finalement ce qu'était et où se trouvait le dernier Horcruxe. Il devait se dépêcher.

- Je dois trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Il est dans la salle sur demande, je le sais maintenant. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Si j'avais insisté plus auprès de Ron et de Hermione, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais eu celui-là… Il se répétait constamment ces mots.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Si seulement il avait été moins nonchalant au départ… Il avait mit tellement de temps à comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours être si difficile et si compliqué? Si seulement il n'était pas si fatigué. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, si lourdes, sa tête lui faisait si mal, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice allait s'ouvrir en deux, laissant ainsi sortir son cerveau qu'il sentait trop gros pour son crâne. Si seulement il n'était pas si fatigué.

Et ce couloir qui ne finissait jamais. Pourquoi avait-il la ferme impression qu'il avait couru le même couloir des centaines et des centaines de fois dans le même but de toujours atteindre le même diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

-RENDEZ-MOI HARRY POTTER… ET VOUS SEREZ ÉPARGNEZ…

Pour la millième fois, il entendait encore et encore la voix de Voldemort qui venait brouiller ses pensées. La gorge sèche, à bout de souffle, il essaya en vain de fermer son esprit et d'atteindre la porte de la salle sur demande. Étrangement, même s'il en était loin, la porte de la salle était déjà visible. Il se rapprochait enfin. Il tendit le bras, il allait y arriver cette fois, il le savait, essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Enfin il l'ouvrit.

Il entra et se retrouva au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il sentit alors un énorme coup le frapper dans le ventre. Une entendit une lamentation infernale qui l'envahit immédiatement. Ce qu'il vit était encore plus horrible, inimaginable, totalement insoutenable. Des dizaines de corps étaient allongés devant lui. Il pouvait même reconnaître plusieurs d'entre eux. Au travers des sorciers adultes, Harry pouvait distinguer, par leurs robes, les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient restés derrière pour défendre le château : des Gryffondor, pour une bonne partie, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle aussi. Il n'osait pas trop regarder de près de peur d'en reconnaître. Malheureusement, en baissant les yeux une fraction de seconde, il eut tout de même le temps d'en identifier. Lupin et Tonks furent les premiers qu'il reconnut. Soudainement, Lupin, mort, le regarda et tendit une main toute ensanglantée.

-Harry, pourquoi… Harry? Pourquoi tu les as laissés faire? Mon fils Harry, il est orphelin, comme toi. Tu lui souhaitais ça? Je t'ai pourtant choisi comme parrain, Harry. Qu'est-ce que Teddy va devenir maintenant?… Le regard de Lupin était indescriptible. Il ne le regardait pas directement, ses yeux étaient éteints, la mort ayant enlevé toute lueur de vie, mais semblaient plutôt transpercer le corps de Harry comme des rayons X. Lupin retomba immédiatement sur le sol, sans retenue, dans un mouvement étrange et un bruit sourd.

Harry essayait de répondre quelque chose, il en était incapable. Il avait la gorge serrée à la vue de ses amis étendus par terre, immobiles. Il se sentait nauséeux. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Tout juste à côté de Lupin, Tonks était soudainement en pleure.

-Teddy ne connaîtra jamais ses parents, c'est ce que tu voulais, Harry? Nymphadora, livide, les yeux égarés et, eux aussi, vidés de toute vie, tenait Teddy qui pleurait à perdre poumons, comme s'il avait compris toute l'horreur de la situation.

Harry était incapable de supporter ce spectacle. Il savait qu'en tant que parrain, il n'abandonnerait jamais ce petit garçon à son triste sort, comme lui avait du le subir. Il savait aussi, cependant, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à remplacer ses parents. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que tout l'air avait quitté ses poumons et que ceux-ci ne répondaient plus aux ordres provenant de son cerveau qui leur ordonnait de reprendre de l'air. Il aurait voulu crier qu'il était désolé, mais il savait en même temps que ces mots étaient tout simplement futiles et ridicules. Jamais Harry n'avait voulu que tout ceci se produise. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas être à la hauteur de tout ce que les gens attendaient de lui. La mort de tous ces gens prouvait à toute la société des sorciers que leur espoir dans Harry Potter était dérisoire.

McGonnagall était devant lui et le regardait de son air sévère. Elle berçait Colin Crivey en carressant son jeune visage, comme une mère le fait avec son enfant. Elle jaugeait Harry de la tête aux pieds avec ses airs hautains et dédaigneux.

-Vous êtes un Gryffondor Potter, le courage et la loyauté sont supposément des qualités que vous possédez. Pourtant Potter, vous attendez quoi pour agir? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a eu assez de dommages comme ça?

Harry était complètement désorienté. Il essayait pourtant de se rendre à la satanée salle sur demande pour aller chercher le dernier Horcruxe. Il était complètement désemparé. Harry essaya encore une fois de parler, mais les mots étaient toujours coincés dans sa gorge. Il voulait hurler son désarroi, sa douleur, sa détresse. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit de bon. Il prit une grande inspiration pour lui permettre de rassembler tout le courage et l'énergie qui lui restait. Il tourna les talons et essaya à nouveau de trouver la salle sur demande.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle. Une explosion se produisit tout près de lui. Le mur de Poudlard s'écroula devant lui.

-LIVREZ-MOI HARRY POTTER…

La voix de Voldemort résonnait constamment dans les murs de Poudlard. Ou bien était-ce dans la tête de Harry? Il ne savait plus où se trouvaient les limites de son corps. Il savait cependant qu'il était encore en vie, car s'il avait été mort, il ne souffrirait sûrement pas autant. Jamais Harry n'avait eu aussi mal. Il croyait avoir souffert la nuit où madame Pomfresh lui avait fait repousser les os du bras que Lockhart lui avait faits disparaître. Il se trompait royalement. Aucune blessure physique ne pouvait battre la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Voir tous ces gens sans vie, allongés dans la Grande Salle, avait été tout simplement insupportable.

-HARRY POTTER, TU AS LAISSÉ TES AMIS MOURIR À TA PLACE AU LIEU DE M'AFFRONTER DIRECTEMENTi… LIVREZ-MOI HARRY POTTER…

Il trébucha sur un tas de pierres qui venaient tout juste de tomber suite à l'explosion. En se relevant, il vit Fenrir Greyback qui promenait Lavande Brown, apparemment inconsciente, comme un morceau de viande de première qualité. À cette vue, il sentit la bile lui monter dans la bouche. Il gravit les gravas et réussit à atteindre l'escalier. Il montait et montait, dans le but d'atteindre le 7e étage, sans jamais pouvoir y arriver. Le château tremblait sous les explosions. Harry entendait les cris provenant des combats. Il regarda par ce qui devait être une fenêtre quelques minutes auparavant et vit les jets de lumières vertes qui fusaient de partout.

Les éclats de lumières lui permirent d'apercevoir que les acromentules et les géants ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des pauvres sorciers qui étaient venus de Pré-au-Lard pour défendre Poudlard. Il sentait la panique monter en lui. Il devait à tout prix atteindre la salle sur demande.

-Ce n'est pas le temps de rêver, Potter. Je t'avais dit de te sauver, de sortir de là. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Grâce à toi, et à tes amis, regarde dans quel bourbier nous sommes maintenant. Il ne faut jamais suivre les idées de mon frère, jamais. Le « Plus grand bien »… je ne vois pas quel bien est fait ce soir mon garçon. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de tout arrêter. Si tu veux y arriver, il faudrait que tu te bouges un peu. Abelforth Dumbledore le regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants en promenant une de ses chèvres au bout d'une laisse, qui profitait du moment d'arrêt pour brouter l'herbe qui poussait étrangement sur les pierres du couloir. Elle aussi semblait le regarder avec le même regard perçant que son maître. Harry se sentait terriblement nu devant ces regards qui lui rappelaient horriblement son ancien directeur.

Harry poursuivit son interminable course. Le corridor dans lequel il se trouvait semblait être constitué de centaines de portes. Il ne savait pas laquelle était la bonne. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout s'arrête et être assis dans une des classes qu'il voyait au travers de certaines portes. Il vit même, par une des fenêtres, des élèves entrain de suivre un cours de sortilèges donné par … Hagrid! Il voudrait tellement que la douleur qu'il ressentait s'en aille et être tranquillement assis dans une classe avec les autres. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci n'avait pas de poignée. Il poursuivit alors son interminable course vers la salle sur demande.

Une centaine de pas plus loin, il ouvrit une porte au hasard et vit son lit qui devrait être dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor. Cette vue ne l'étonna même pas. C'était normal que son lit soit là. Tout était calme et chaud dans la pièce. Une douce musique meublait parfaitement l'ambiance de sérénité de quiétude qui régnait dans la pièce, ce qui faisait un contraste énorme avec ce qui se passait en dehors de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il vit alors Ginny, étendue dans son lit, nue. Comme il la désirait. Il sentit toute sa peur le quitter. Soudainement, plus rien d'autre ne lui importait. Il s'approcha du lit. Elle était magnifique. Elle lui sourit, l'invitant ainsi à se coucher près d'elle. Il s'exécuta sans trop se faire prier. Son cœur battait rapidement, mais étrangement, il n'était plus aussi essoufflé. Il commença à caresser délicatement ses seins et sentit alors ses mamelons se durcirent doucement sous ses doigts. Ils étaient si doux. Il se penchait pour les embrasser. Elle se mit à frémir de plaisir sous ses baisers. Il sentit son parfum ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter son désir pour elle. Il lui fit l'amour sans trop comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il était frénétique. Elle jouissait sans retenue, gémissait sous ses caresses, épousant parfaitement ses mouvements. Ses gémissements l'excitaient au plus haut point. Leur voix s'élevaient comme une seule dans le dortoir des garçons. Plus rien n'était contrôlé. Ron pouvait arriver à tout moment, mais Harry s'en foutait éperdument. Leurs mouvements étaient brusques et, à la limite, violents. Harry se sentait tellement désespéré. Il lui faisait l'amour comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Elle cambrait les reins pour ensuite enrouler ses jambes autour de lui dans un geste affamé de désir. Leur va et vient n'avait rien de romantique, c'était bestial. Harry sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans leurs gestes, seulement l'envie de soulager leur douleur insoutenable, l'envie de sentir qu'on pouvait encore éprouver du plaisir quand la vie n'était qu'une suite d'épreuves et de souffrances atroces. Harry entendit que Ginny lui chuchotait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait entre deux respirations saccadées par leur gymnastique primale. Il la regarda, plein de désir espérant y percevoir une expression de satisfaction, de plaisir. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne gémissait pas du tout. Elle le regardait, sans émotion. Il vit ses lèvres qui remuaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il arrêta ses mouvements soudainement insensés puis il écouta ce qu'elle disait.

- Ron est là Harry. Il veut te parler.

Il se retourna et vit Ron, les vêtements en désordre, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, enlacé avec Hermione. Cette dernière arborait un air contemplatif qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle essayait de déboutonner la chemise de Ron qui ne semblait pas s'en formalisé le moins du monde. Ron ne semblait pas se formaliser non plus du fait que Harry et Ginny étaient dans une position pour le moins… compromettante.

- Tu dois trouver l'Horcruxe, Harry. Dépêche-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de t'amuser avec ma sœur. Tu dois aller te battre. Ils comptent sur toi. Tu dois venger Fred. Il ne doit pas être mort pour rien.

-Fred est mort? Ginny s'était mise à pleurer. Comment est-ce possible? Harry revint la prendre dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux. Il détestait plus que tout au monde la voir pleurer. Il ne pouvait supporter de la savoir triste. Vas-y Harry. Toi seul peut le faire. Je te fais confiance. Elle le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle lui prit les mains et l'implora. Libère-nous de Voldemort, je t'en prie.

Il était à nouveau debout dans le couloir, habillé de pied en cap. Elle lui faisait confiance, il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir. Il avait quitté ce sanctuaire de paix aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, sans trop savoir comment. Ginny n'était plus là, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Il courait encore et encore. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour au bout de ce couloir. Après avoir couru encore pendant ce qui lui semblait un moment interminable, il sentait ses poumons qui le brûlaient. Le surplus d'oxygène commençait à lui tourner la tête. Un mur apparut soudainement devant lui. Il se frappa contre la porte qui était apparue en même temps que le mur. C'était enfin la salle sur demande.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en pleine obscurité dans la cour de Poudlard. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il savait que l'Horcruxe avait été détruit. Nagini gisait sur le sol et au loin il voyait les sorciers qui se battaient encore contre les Mangemorts. Il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité et il voyait, au fond du terrain, Bellatrix Lestrange qui se battait contre trois personnes. En s'approchant, il vit un jet de lumière verte passer à quelques centimètres d'une des trois personnes. Il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître les sorcières. C'était Hermione, Luna et… Ginny. C'est vers cette dernière que le jet de lumière verte était destiné. Harry était complètement paniqué. Il avait trouvé tous les Horcruxes, il s'était fait tué par Voldemort et avait enduré il ne savait plus trop combien d'épreuves dans l'espoir d'offrir une vie paisible à Ginny, avec ou sans lui. Il courait comme un fou vers la sorcière. Il la vit préparer son sortilège à nouveau. Il ne put se retenir.

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN, PAS GINNY…!!

-_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Le jet de lumière frappa de plein fouet le magnifique visage de Ginny. Elle tomba sur le dos, inerte.

Harry se débattait comme un diable dans l'eau bénite. Il était hors de contrôle. Sa vie n'avait désormais plus aucun sens. Il voulait mourir, il voulait d'abord venger celle qu'il aimait. Il devait absolument la rattraper. Il se préparait à courir, mais il sentit deux mains le saisir par les épaules.

Après avoir entendu hurler Harry, Ginny s'était précipitée dans la chambre pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Sa baguette à la main, elle était prête à toute éventualité. Elle vit Harry se débattre avec ses couvertures et son oreiller. Il faisait très chaud dans la chambre. Elle arriva enfin à enlever les couvertures et découvrit un Harry en sueur dans une agitation extrême. Elle le saisit par les épaules.

-Harry, réveille-toi. Tu as rêvé… Harry, c'est fini, mon amour. Réveille-toi…

i JKR, Les Reliques de la mort, p. 704.


	12. Chapter 12 Le secret de Harry

**Note de l'auteure :** _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du si long temps passé depuis la publication du chapitre précédent. Comme j'ai pu en informer plusieurs d'entre vous par courriel, divers éléments ont entrainé ce délai. J'espère simplement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Je ne promets rien, j'espère seulement que le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier de cette fiction, ne prendra pas autant de temps à écrire. Je vous remercie ÉNORMÉMENT pour votre patience. Bonne lecture. Ah oui! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas en mémoire le chapitre précédent, il serait préférable d'aller le relire avant de lire celui-ci. Re-bonne lecture!_

**Le secret de Harry**

Après avoir entendu hurler Harry, Ginny s'était précipitée dans la chambre pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Sa baguette à la main, elle était prête à toute éventualité. Dans la lumière sombre du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, elle vit Harry se débattre avec ses couvertures et son oreiller. Il faisait très chaud dans la chambre. L'air était suffocant. Elle s'approcha prudemment du lit, lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et essaya d'attraper les couvertures. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle arriva enfin à enlever les couvertures et découvrit alors un Harry en sueur dans une agitation extrême. Elle le saisit alors par les épaules.

-Harry, réveille-toi. Tu as rêvé… Harry? C'est fini, mon amour. Réveille-toi…, tenta-t-elle de lui dire doucement à l'oreille pour ne pas le réveiller trop brutalement.

Ginny avait beaucoup de difficultés à le maîtriser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il avait rêvé mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas agréable. Elle essayait de le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre mais, s'il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre ainsi, elle n'y arriverait pas.

- HARRY, RÉVEILLE-TOI. HARRY… C'EST MOI… C'EST GINNY, cria-t-elle cette fois-ci espérant le réveiller plus facilement.

Il ne réagissait pas. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il se débattait encore de plus belle.

-AYE!… HARRY TU ME FAIS MAL!

Il lui avait donné un coup de poing sur le bras. Elle l'avait alors lâché et elle s'était reculée en se frottant le bras. Après quelques secondes et quelques jurons, elle revint vers Harry qui était tout près du bord du lit et elle poursuivit sa tentative pour le réveiller.

-RÉVEILLE-TOI OU JE VAIS ÊTRE OBLIGÉE DE TE PÉTRIFIER OU PIRE ENCORE, TE STUPÉFIXER. S'IL TE PLAIT HARRY, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, RÉVEILLE-TOI.

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller aussi brutalement qu'avec un sortilège, mais elle commençait à envisager cette solution s'il continuait à être aussi incontrôlable. Elle pensa à une solution un peu plus douce, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait à un tel réveil. Elle lâcha Harry qui continuait de se débattre pour reprendre sa baguette qui était tombée sur le sol, en même temps que tous ses effets personnels, quand elle était entrée dans la chambre.

- _AQUAMENTI_, lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Un énorme jet d'eau jaillit de la baguette de Ginny et alla se jeter directement sur la tête de Harry et inonda le lit du même coup. Il se réveilla instantanément.

Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes sans sembler comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait le souffle court et ses cheveux étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Il la regarda avec l'air d'un enfant qui avait eu, contre toute attente, le cadeau de Noël qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir obtenir.

-Ginny? demanda-t-il, le souffle court, la voix étouffée par l'émotion, les yeux humides.

-Salut, lui dit doucement Ginny en souriant en coin tout en se frottant encore le bras, contente de voir qu'il était enfin calmé.

Harry ne put retenir un sanglot et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avant même de dire quoi que ce soit en retour. Il était tellement soulagé de voir que ce n'était encore qu'un cauchemar, qu'il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de joies. Il lui était arrivé souvent de se réveiller en pleurs, la nuit, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur. Jamais il n'avait fait un cauchemar à propos de la mort de Ginny. Heureusement, maintenant il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle était bel et bien vivante. Il pouvait sentir son parfum délicieux qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il goûtait ses lèvres avec tant de plaisir qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir arrêter de sitôt.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux qu'il trouvait si magnifiques, si doux. Son cœur battait toujours aussi follement. Il n'était pas certain d'être réellement réveillé, mais il ne voulait pas penser à cette possibilité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait une chance de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de sentir son parfum et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas détruire ce moment si doux avec des questions de ce genre. Il voulait seulement être bien. C'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, en fait. Mais si ce moment n'était pas réel, il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Il voulait refaire ce rêve encore et encore. Un rêve de bonheur avec Ginny ne pouvait qu'être le paradis, rien d'autre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne désirait être nul part ailleurs qu'à cet endroit pour le reste de sa vie.

Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit doucement, en silence, lui caressa le visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il ne voulait pas briser la magie de ce moment avec des paroles inutiles. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui dire avec des mots combien il l'aimait, il ne pouvait que le lui montrer. Elle aussi avait compris quand il lui mit l'index sur les lèvres. À ce moment, avec les seules paroles de leurs yeux, ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien compris.

Il leva les mains et il commença doucement à déboutonner la chemise de pyjama de Ginny. Elle prit les mains de Harry et les éloigna doucement. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux, puis elle enleva elle-même la chemise de son pyjama par-dessus sa tête laissant ses cheveux en bataille. Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire, montrant ainsi sa satisfaction à la vue de cette chevelure ébouriffée qui rendait une vision sexy à l'extrême encore plus sensuelle et excitante. C'est à ce moment précis, celui-là même, qu'il se rendit finalement compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il avait ressentit ce désir brûlant, à la limite du supportable, monter en lui.

La difficulté à supporter cette émotion provenait-elle du fait qu'ils étaient passés à deux cheveux de faire l'amour l'après-midi même, ou bien de toute la fatigue causée par toutes les émotions qu'il avait vécues dans la journée, ou bien du fait qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser ou bien finalement du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire? Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question et franchement, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser. Il se devait de tenir le coup, au moins un petit moment, pour enfin réaliser le seul rêve qui le berçait depuis quelques semaines, celui de faire l'amour avec la femme de sa vie.

Il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait sans bouger depuis déjà quelques secondes. Il se sentit un peu idiot et baissa les yeux. Ceux-ci tombèrent alors sur la poitrine qui était visiblement excitée et qui semblait l'inviter à la caresser. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant ce spectacle tant attendu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire soudainement. Pourtant, dans ses rêves, tout se passait comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble des dizaines de fois. Mais là, dans la réalité, il ne semblait pas du tout capable de faire les gestes qu'il fallait.

Même si elle semblait un peu plus confortable avec la situation, Ginny ne savait pas trop quoi faire non plus. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air nerveux de Harry, elle eût alors l'idée de se laisser aller. Il fallait bien qu'un des deux y parvienne. Elle prit alors, devant les yeux ronds de Harry, sa potion qu'elle devait remuer une dernière fois avec sa baguette pour l'activer. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui pris la main pour la diriger vers sa poitrine. Ce geste d'encouragement eût l'effet escompté et Harry se sentit un peu plus en confiance pour poursuivre ses caresses, invitant du même coup Ginny à faire de même.

Les deux jeunes amants se laissèrent aller au jeu de la découverte des corps et tentèrent de mettre de côté leurs inhibitions. Jamais Harry n'avait eu l'occasion dans sa vie de vivre un si grand plaisir, un si grand bonheur. Il sentait sa chaleur l'envelopper, son souffle sur son cou… ses baisers… Il ne voulait penser à rien, seulement savourer chaque instant de ce moment unique, savourer chaque frisson qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, savourer chaque petit sourire de plaisir qu'elle faisait. La respiration trop courte, ils arrivaient à peine à se dire un « je t'aime ». Avec chaque frisson, augmentait le plaisir. Harry sentait sa tête tourner. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait. C'était trop d'émotions pour lui. Il… Il… Tout s'arrêta!

Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ginny le regardait, essoufflée. Elle était surprise par cet arrêt soudain, mais elle avait tout de même une petite idée de ce qui s'était produit.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Il venait de comprendre que les émotions avaient été trop fortes pour lui et il n'avait pas été capable de les contrôler, comme la plupart des garçons inexpérimentés.

Harry regarda Ginny. Il voulait s'excuser, s'expliquer, mais ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à dire. Il se contenta de se cacher le visage dans le cou de Ginny, embarrassé.

- Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça… lui répondit-elle doucement. Elle lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens que je connais qui ont eu une expérience extraordinaire lors de leur première fois, lui avoua-t-elle pour l'encourager.

- Ah! Parce que tu es au courant de ça, toi? demanda Harry, indigné, se relevant sur un coude pour mieux la regarder.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle un air amusé. Ron et Hermione, par exemple. Mon frère était tellement terrorisé à l'idée de se faire surprendre par maman, ben, qu'il n'a pas réussi à rien faire du tout. Ils ont dû se reprendre par trois fois avant de pouvoir y parvenir. Tu parles! Le roi de Gryffondor… Tout un roi! dit-elle en riant.

Harry ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ginny était au courant d'une chose pareille, alors que, lui, il n'en savait rien. Ron était tout de même son meilleur ami et il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Cela voulait dire que demain soir Hermione serait au courant, elle aussi, que ça n'avait pas été le nirvana pour eux non plus. Il était encore plus découragé.

- Vous vous dites vraiment tout, vous les filles, hein? C'est incroyable! Ron ne m'a rien dit de tout ça. Il a seulement dit que ça avait été fantastique, ajouta-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Ginny trouvait la situation plutôt drôle. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise que son frère ait menti sur ce point à Harry. Elle lui expliqua que son frère était plutôt honteux de la situation et il ne voulait surtout pas lui en parler. Une des seules choses qu'il était arrivé à faire avant Harry ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité. Ginny l'invita donc à se relaxer. Elle lui fit aussi comprendre qu'il ne devait y avoir aucune pression et qu'ils apprendraient ensemble. Et puis, au moins ils avaient tout de même réussi du premier coup! Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes en silence, contemplant le plafond.

- Te rends-tu compte que le lit est trempé? lui fit-elle remarquer après un moment.

- Hein? Le lit…, fit-il en touchant le matelas. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi c'est tout mouillé? demanda-t-il, réalisant après tout ce temps que le lit était effectivement mouillé.

- J'ai dû te réveiller quand je suis arrivée parce que, de toute évidence, tu faisais un cauchemar affreux, lui répondit-elle un peu plus sérieusement cette fois-ci.

- Oh! dit-il sous le regard perçant de Ginny, réalisant cette fois qu'il était un peu dans le pétrin. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Peut-être qu'on devrait sécher le lit, hein? Ce n'est pas très confortable comme ça, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Ils se levèrent ensemble pour effectuer un sortilège pour assécher le lit. Satisfaits du résultat, ils se recouchèrent. Ginny s'installant au creux du bras de Harry, la jambe reposant sur la sienne. Harry regardait encore le plafond et ne disait rien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Ginny fut plus rapide que lui.

- Et alors?

- Et alors quoi? répondit-il, faignant l'ignorance.

Ginny souleva sa tête pour regarder Harry.

- Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire de cauchemars que tu fais toutes les nuits?

Il la regarda et faisant un petit rire nerveux.

-Où tu vas chercher toutes ces histoires? J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en fais toutes les nuits, dit-il en souriant dans l'espoir de faire croire à Ginny que ce cauchemar n'était qu'un incident isolé.

Ginny sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il lui mentait de manière éhontée en plein visage. La prenait-il pour un Troll?

- Harry Potter! commença-t-elle d'un ton décidé en s'asseyant sur le lit, la couverture remontée sous ses bras. Je sais de source plus que sûre que tu fais des cauchemars régulièrement, pour ne pas dire à toutes les nuits, et que ces cauchemars t'empêchent de dormir. Je sais aussi que tu prends des potions de sommeil la veille de nos rencontres pour avoir l'air moins mal en point. Je sais aussi, d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, que tu ressens un énorme malaise par rapport aux gens qui t'entourent et surtout par rapport aux gens qui ont perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Je sais que tu as parlé régulièrement avec ma mère pendant plusieurs de tes nuits d'insomnie, mais que tu ne lui as pas dit entièrement ce qui se passait dans tes rêves. Je sais que tu me caches tout ça et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me tiens à l'écart de ce que tu vis et j'aimerais surtout entendre ce qui te fait croire que je suis incapable de comprendre ou de tolérer ce que tu me caches.

Tout comme sur le chemin de Traverse le matin précédant, un vent glacial s'était mis à souffler dans la chambre, signe que Ginny était au bord de la colère. Harry s'assied à son tour, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, et la regarda une fraction de seconde avant de rebaissa la tête. Elle avait l'air terrifiant de sa mère lorsque celle-ci est en colère. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, et reprit la parole.

- Il me semble avoir prouvé, plus d'une fois, que j'étais capable de te soutenir Harry, ne serait-ce qu'au Quidditch, avec l'A.D., lors de notre excursion au Ministère, à la bataille de Poudlard. J'étais là, Harry. J'étais toujours prête pour toi. J'oublie même la nuit où Rogue a tué Dumbledore, j'ai combattu des Mangemorts avec Neville, Luna, Hermione et Ron. Harry, tu oublies toujours qu'il y a des gens autour de toi. Quand tu croyais que Voldemort avait pris possession de ton esprit, tu n'as même pas pensé une seule seconde que j'étais passée par-là et que j'aurais pu t'éclairer sur ta situation. Il n'y a pas que mon frère et Hermione. Je suis là moi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime et ça me tue de voir que tu me tiens à distance tout le temps. Quand vas-tu accepter de me laisser entrer dans ta carapace?

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il trouvait difficile de tout dire à Ginny. Il ne voulait tellement pas qu'elle souffre qu'il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter avec ses cauchemars récurrents. Du coup, il s'isolait puisque ces cauchemars étaient un des éléments principaux de son quotidien.

- Écoute Gin, commença-t-il en regardant toujours les couvertures, je veux seul….

-Ah non! dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique dans un rire faussement joyeux. Ne me fais pas le coup du : « Je veux seulement te protéger! » Regarde-moi, Harry, et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

Harry leva doucement la tête pour la regarder. Merlin! Qu'elle était belle! Encore plus lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle le pointait du doigt.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, Harry. Je suis capable de me protéger toute seule. Je n'ai pas peur du danger, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir à rire. J'ai accepté de t'épouser, je dois sûrement avoir un petit côté téméraire, non?

Harry fit un sourire avant de rebaisser la tête pour reprendre sa contemplation du couvre-lit. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il s'était complètement trompé, il devait l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Elle ne devait surtout pas croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce n'était pas ça du tout. Mais comment pouvait-il faire sans lui raconter ses cauchemars? Il ne pouvait pas inventer un faux rêve, elle le saurait. Il était coincé, il le savait. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda à nouveau Ginny. Il avait de la difficulté à la regarder dans les yeux tellement il était malheureux de lui avoir fait autant de peine.

Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle était forte. Elle avait réussi à lui dire tout ça sans avoir la moindre larme dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille et il l'aimait encore plus pour cette raison. Il réalisa que quand elle le regardait ainsi, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il était à sa merci. Il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait voir à travers lui. Pourquoi était-il si transparent? Il était incapable de garder quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il se haïssait encore plus pour ça.

Devant son mutisme, Ginny prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, j'ai accepté de t'épouser. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? J'ai accepté de faire partie de ta vie pour le reste de mes jours. Ça veut dire que maintenant tu dois me laisser entrer dans ta vie.

Harry n'arrivait pas très bien à soutenir le regard de Ginny. Il croyait faire la bonne chose, il n'avait pas conscience de l'écarter autant de sa vie. Comment pouvait-il trouver les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre sans avoir l'air de se trouver des excuses?

Ginny reprit la parole.

- Je dois te le dire tout de suite, mon amour. Ça va me tuer, je le sais, mais je ne pourrai pas tolérer que tu me tiennes à l'écart de ton cœur toute ma vie comme tu le fais maintenant. Comprends-moi bien, ce n'est pas une menace, c'est la pure vérité. Depuis nos débuts à tous les deux, je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que nous n'avions pas la chance de nous voir souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Nous sommes fiancés, nous venons de faire l'amour, nous sommes liés sérieusement, Harry. Les jeux d'enfants sont finis. Nous entrons dans le monde des adultes. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, crois-moi, mais je ne veux pas être la poupée de Harry Potter. Ne me fais pas ça. Si tu m'aimes, Harry, tu vas me faire confiance. Plus de secrets, d'accord?

Elle reprit son visage entre ses mains et le força encore à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle le regardait, sérieusement, sans larme, sans tremblement.

- D'accord? répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Harry comprit enfin qu'il n'avait réellement pas le choix d'être honnête avec Ginny. Mais elle devait comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue à l'écart dans le but de la faire souffrir.

- Écoute Gin, je suis sincèrement désolé, arriva-t-il à prononcer en premier.

- Alors, tu promets? insista Ginny.

- Je te le promets, mon amour, répondit-il un peu las de la situation. Mon intention n'était pas de te faire souffrir. Tu dois me croire. Tu dois comprendre aussi que Ron et Hermione représentent ma première vraie famille.

Ginny leva sa main gauche et fit briller le bijou qu'elle avait au doigt.

- Moi aussi maintenant, Harry, je fais partie de ta vraie famille.

Harry baissa la tête dans un grand soupir. Il appuya sur ses yeux avec ses pouces.

- Je sais ma chérie, dit-il découragé d'en arriver à cette conversation avec Ginny. Ce moment aurait pu être tellement plus romantique, ajouta-t-il tout bas, comme pour lui-même. Tu ne dois pas prendre la situation de cette manière. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de te faire de la peine, ajouta-t-il au bord du désespoir. Je t'en pris comprends-moi. En plus, tu dois savoir que je ne dis pas tout à Ron et Hermione.

Il leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ils ne savent rien de mes cauchemars. Il n'y a que Kreattur, ta mère et toi maintenant.

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle attendait la suite sans broncher. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans le terrible récit de ses cauchemars. Ginny, silencieuse, le regardait avec un air horrifié. Il expliquait, avec un grand souci du détail, les moindres éléments qui étaient présents dans ses cauchemars. Les phrases de Voldemort qui résonnaient constamment, les reproches de tout le monde, les regards accusateurs, les cadavres alignés dans la Grande Salle, Tonks et Lupin, morts, qui lui parlent, tout, sauf le moment où il faisait l'amour avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait en entendant cette partie et, en toute honnêteté, il était beaucoup trop embarrassé d'admettre qu'il avait fait un tel rêve qui se reproduisait souvent. Il lui raconta également que ce soir, il avait même vu que Bellatrix était arrivée à la tuer. Lui faisant comprendre du coup l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand elle est arrivée.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu vivre aussi longtemps avec ce secret.

-Comment… arriva-t-elle à peine à prononcer, la gorge trop serrée pas l'émotion, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Harry se détestait. Il avait réussi à la faire pleurer. Il lui avait fait de la peine. C'est tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir ses larmes. Il se leva d'un bon et se dépêcha d'enfiler son peignoir pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait trop mal à la tête, il avait besoin d'eau fraiche. Il se regarda dans la glace, il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il ne voulait surtout pas la faire souffrir à cause de lui. Il aurait pu lui mentir, ne pas tout lui dire. Il se trouvait tellement stupide.

On frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne répondit pas, il était trop en colère contre lui-même. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Harry? demanda Ginny d'une voix douce, un peignoir identique à celui de Harry sur le dos. Harry, pourquoi tu ne sors pas? J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. Tu as besoin de parler.

- Parler de quoi Gin? Je t'ai tout raconté, tu sais tout et tu es bouleversée. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter une chose pareil. Je t'ai fait de la peine, encore une fois. C'est tout ce que je fais de bon. Je ne serai pas capable de te rendre heureuse Gin, j'en suis incapable. Je rate tout, je suis bon à rien. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que j'arriverais à te rendre un tant soit peu heureuse. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te raconter.

- TU VEUX BIEN ARRÊTER DE T'AUTO-FLAGELLER? lança-t-elle dans un excès de colère. Suis-moi dans la chambre et on va se parler. Tu veux bien? Viens!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le saisit par la main. Elle l'entraina vers le lit où ils s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre. Elle le regarda un bon moment avant de prendre la parole. Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes dans les yeux. Il en était soulagé.

- Harry, il ne faut pas croire que tu m'as fait de la peine. C'est ridicule de croire ça. N'importe qui aurait été bouleversé en entendant ce que tu m'as raconté. Je suis certaine que même Voldemort ne pourrait supporter d'avoir une seule fois un tel cauchemar. Toi, tu en fais toutes les nuits. C'est impossible de supporter tout ça. Comment tu fais? Tu vas devenir fou avec le temps si tu ne fais rien.

Il lui fit un sourire. Il lui prit la main gauche et donna un baiser. Il sentit le métal chaud de la bague qu'il lui avait donné. En fin de compte, il était heureux de lui avoir offert. C'était probablement égoïste de sa part, mais il en était heureux. Cette fille était LE cadeau que la vie lui faisait.

- Je parle avec une sorcière spécialisée dans les traumatismes de ce genre chaque semaine. Chez les moldus, on appelle ça un psychologue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien de lui parler. C'est une vieille sorcière qui travaille au département des Aurores depuis plus de 50 ans. Elle en a entendu des histoires incroyables. Elle est très gentille. C'est elle qui me prépare mes potions de sommeil.

Ginny émit un petit gloussement. Son sourire eut l'effet d'un chaud rayon de soleil.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne faisais pas cette potion toi-même.

- Hé! Tu sauras que j'aurais pu…, répondit-il sur un ton faussement outré.

Étrangement, plus la conversation avançait, plus Harry se rendait compte que ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec Ginny de toute cette histoire. Il se sentait plus détendu. Elle avait le tour de le faire rire. L'atmosphère s'était détendue. Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre ses larmes. Son histoire l'avait profondément touchée et elle aurait été sans cœur de ne pas réagir de cette manière. Elle ajouta même que n'importe qui entendrait le récit de ses cauchemars réagirait comme elle venait de le faire.

Elle lui expliqua aussi que la vie n'était pas toujours rose, qu'il y avait des hauts et des bas, et que de toute façon elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le rose, car cette couleur ne s'agençait pas bien avec celle de ses cheveux. Elle lui expliqua que lorsqu'elle a accepté de l'épouser, ce n'était pas seulement pour les bons côtés, mais aussi parce qu'elle pensait que traverser les moins bons côtés avec lui serait moins difficile que de le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi cet été, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour surmonter ma peine. Je croyais avoir eu beaucoup de peine que tu as commencé à fréquenter Cho, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la peine que j'ai éprouvé quand mon frère est mort.

À ces mots, Harry sentit un grand trou se creuser au fond de son estomac. Il se sentit devenir livide. Toute sensation de bonheur venait de disparaître. Ginny s'aperçut de ce changement.

- Harry, tu n'as rien à voir avec la mort de Fred. Tout est de la faute de Voldemort, pas de la tienne. Quand vas-tu le comprendre?

- Oui, mais si…

- « Oui, mais si » quoi? Tu vas encore me servir le « oui, mais si j'avais été plus rapide, si j'avais compris tout plus rapidement, si j'avais détruis les horcruxes avant? » Mon pauvre Harry, quand vas-tu comprendre que nous nous battions pour la cause? Tu étais le moteur, certes, mais au fond, c'était toi qui se battait pour nous. C'est toi qui était visé en tout temps. Et puis, oui, Fred est mort en se battant à tes côtés, mais au moins tu as réussi à gagner. De cette manière, il n'est pas mort pour rien. Nous étions une équipe, une armée. Une armée est un groupe uni. Personne ne nous a forcés à en faire partie, si ce n'est de Voldemort. Tu n'es à blâmer en rien, Harry. Voldemort, si. Je l'ai compris, mes frères l'ont compris, mon père l'a compris, même maman et George l'ont compris. Quand vas-tu le comprendre?

- Je voudrais tellement te croire, Ginny, tellement. Mais même si ma tête comprends tout ce que tu me dis, on dirait que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est la réalité. J'aurais tellement aimé que personne ne meure. Teddy méritait d'avoir des parents. Fred, Colin, les autres méritaient de vivre plus longtemps. Ils étaient si jeunes. Dumbledore, même Rogue, auraient pu être sauvés.

- Harry, il faut que tu acceptes de ne pas être parfait, que tu ne peux pas tout faire, tu ne pouvais pas tout réussir, surtout pas à ton âge. Même Dumbledore n'y arrivait pas, ne sois donc pas si sévère envers toi-même. C'était une guerre. Dans une guerre, il y a des survivants, mais il y a aussi, malheureusement, des morts. Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks, tous ceux qui sont partis, ne méritaient pas de partir, c'est vrai, mais ils ont choisi de se battre. C'était leur choix, pas le tien. Arrête de te responsabiliser pour tout le monde. Et puis, oui, il y a eu des morts, mais il y en aurait eu beaucoup plus si Voldemort était encore présent aujourd'hui. Tu nous as débarrassés de lui, Harry. On peu vivre en paix maintenant grâce à toi.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça tout seul tu sais. Vous m'avez tous aidé. Je n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre supportant plutôt mal les éloges de Ginny.

Devant son air timide et embarrassé, elle s'assit sur lui, à califourchon, l'enlaça et l'embrassa amoureusement pendant ce qui avait semblé plusieurs minutes. Harry, très heureux de ce mouvement spontané, la serra contre lui encore plus fort. Il la serrait si fort, qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir se souder à elle. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il sentait toute sa douleur disparaître quand il était dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'aux lueurs du jour, s'amusant aux jeux amoureux qu'ils venaient tout juste de découvrir.

Lily, sachant que Ginny était avec Harry à Godric's Hollow, discutait des amoureux avec James.

- Je suis si heureuse que Harry ait enfin trouvé le bonheur…

- D'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui dans la maison, il a de quoi être heureux le fiston, ajouta James amusé.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il a peut-être de quoi être heureux, répondit-elle exaspérée, mais il n'a toujours pas trouvé la tranquillité d'esprit. S'il pouvait la trouver maintenant…


	13. Chapter 13 Joyeux Noël Harry!

**Note de l'auteure : **_Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, ma toute première fiction. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous n'étiez pas très heureux que ça se termine si rapidement. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire. Mais je conserve mon idée de départ qui était de raconter le premier Noël de Harry et Ginny après la chute de Voldemort, sur une période de 24 à 36 heures. J'espère simplement que vous aimerez le dénouement que j'ai imaginé. Pour compenser, ce chapitre est le plus long de toute la fiction. J'aurais pu le scinder en deux et même en trois. Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Bonne lecture._

**Joyeux Noël Harry!**

- Lily, tu veux bien arrêter de t'en faire, demanda James en s'approchant de sa femme. Harry est très fort, il va s'en sortir.

- James, tu ne comprends donc pas que ton fils est en difficultés? Tu ne comprends pas qu'il a besoin d'aide? Il faut absolument trouver une façon de l'aider.

- Je comprends très bien la situation, Lily. Comment veux-tu qu'on l'aide? D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Ginny vient d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrive pas à se dissocier de la situation, Lily, on ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus. On ne peut que souhaiter qu'il s'en sorte. Nous ne sommes pas du même côté du voile ma chérie, tu te souviens?

- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon amour. Tu es plus intelligent que ça pourtant. La connexion que nous partageons avec Harry et Ginny, elle n'est pas utile seulement dans un sens. Elle fonctionne dans l'autre sens aussi. Nous pouvons nous en servir pour lui parler de nous même.

James se donnant une grande claque dans le front.

- An mais bien sûr! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Tu es un génie ma chérie. Vite, allons tout de suite parler avec Harry. Si on a de la chance, il nous offrira une tasse de thé.

Lily se méfiait de la réaction de James. Il lui faisait toujours ce genre de réaction quand il croyait que son idée était ridicule.

- James! Arrête, tu veux bien? demanda sérieusement Lily.

- Tu crois sincèrement que nous réussirons à le convaincre de se déculpabiliser alors que Ginny n'a pas réussi? Allons donc! Notre fils n'est plus un bébé, Lily. Il est à l'âge où il n'écoute plus ses parents. En plus, les siens, c'est-à-dire nous, sont morts. C'est certain…

- Veux-tu bien m'écouter, au lieu de faire le Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout! Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui parler nous même. Nous ne sommes pas du tout la source de sa culpabilité. C'est Lupin et Tonks qui doivent lui parler.

- Lupin? Et… Ton… Oh!, comprit finalement James. Mais ma chérie tu es vraiment la plus brillante, dit-il en enlaçant Lily et en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. TU ES GÉ-NI-ALE!

James la déposa enfin.

- Voudrais-tu faire venir Remus et Dora? demanda Lily, dissimulant ainsi son air triomphant. J'aurais besoin de leur parler.

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM… BOUM, BOUM, BOUM…

- HARRY?

BOUM, BOUM, BOUM… BOUM, BOUM, BOUM…

- HARRY? TU ES RÉVEILLÉ?

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

- Tu veux bien la fermer, Ron? siffla Ginny entre les dents tout en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Ron, le poing toujours en l'air, regardait sa sœur, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, complètement médusé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, son visage s'assombrit.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, toi? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je suis dans MA maison imagine-toi donc, répondit Ginny en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et toi? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur la porte? Tu t'es donné comme mission de réveiller tout le village? rétorqua Ginny à son frère.

- Ron? demanda une voix à l'étage inférieur.

- Je … Je … hésitait Ron, visiblement inconfortable de voir sa sœur sortir de la chambre de Harry.

- Ron? Est-ce que tu me parles? Insista la voix au rez-de-chaussée.

Il baissa les yeux et tourna les talons. Il fit quelques pas vers l'escalier puis se retourna vers sa sœur. La déception pouvait se lire sur son visage.

On entendait des pas qui montaient l'escalier.

- Les beaux discours qu'on a pu entendre hier soir, déclara-t-il, déçu. Que du vent! ajouta-t-il, le ton méprisant dans la voix. Le gentil Harry qui ne veut pas décevoir les parents. Tout ça c'était juste de la foutaise. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à montrer son vrai visage le « beau-frère »! finit-il l'air dédaigneux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Hermione en entendant les paroles de Ron.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée au haut de l'escalier qu'elle aperçût Ginny. Elle eût un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se passait.

- OH! fut la seule parole qu'elle arriva à prononcer, tellement elle était surprise de voir Ginny.

- Ce qui se passe, Hermione, chuchota Ginny très fortement, c'est que mon imbécile de frère fait un vacarme épouvantable devant la porte de ma chambre et il est tout surpris de constater qu'il a finalement réussi à réveiller quelqu'un. En plus, l'abruti ne comprend rien à rien comme toujours et juge la situation avec la demi-cervelle qui lui sert d'intelligence, ajouta-t-elle d'un seul trait.

Hermione, prise de court par cette situation des plus inattendues, eût la rapidité d'esprit de demander à tout le monde de descendre à la cuisine. Les deux rouquins descendirent l'escalier en silence tout en se jetant des regards noirs, comme deux enfants pris en faute. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus à la cuisine, Hermione leur demanda des explications. La cacophonie qui s'en suivie fut telle, qu'elle ne put comprendre un seul mot de leur histoire.

- Où est Harry? finit-elle par demander, lasse d'essayer de les arrêter.

- Il dort dans NOTRE chambre, répondit Ginny, insistant sur le « notre » en regardant Ron.

- Ok, répondit-elle en réfléchissant. Et… comment se fait-il qu'il dort encore? risqua Hermione les yeux plissés par la peur de la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

Ron se leva d'un trait, se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'escalier.

- Je n'ai pas à écouter ce genre de détails de la bouche de me PETITE sœur, insista Ron à son tour pour faire comprendre pourquoi il était si inconfortable avec la situation. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu lui demande, tout le monde sait pourquoi il dort encore, Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de le demander.

- RON, JE T'AVERTIS. NE VA SURTOUT PAS RÉVEILLER HARRY OU SINON TU AURAS AFFAIRE À MOI.

- PFFF! Si tu penses que je vais aller perdre mon temps à lui parler. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, cet hypocrite!

-RON! dirent ensemble Ginny et Hermione.

Ron était désemparé. Hermione était du côté de Ginny.

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas te mettre de leur côté? Attends quand maman va savoir ça, ce ne sera pas beau. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je veux le lui apprendre tellement la réaction risque d'être explosive.

- Maman est au courant, Ron, l'informa Ginny en se croisant les bras. Pour toi aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle arrogante. Il ne faudrait pas la prendre pour une imbécile. Ce n'en est pas une, elle!

Ginny, le regard en feu, dévisageait son frère, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire. Ron, bouche-bée, était resté gelé comme une statue devant l'escalier. La bouche toujours ouverte, le teint verdâtre, il remonta les marches si lentement qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir 250 ans. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était finie.

Pendant la longue, très longue ascension de Ron à l'étage, Hermione, très nerveuse, eût le temps de préparer une tasse de thé pour Ginny. L'atmosphère commençait à se détendre avec la sortie plutôt amusante de Ron. Avant même que Hermione ait eu le temps de se rasseoir, Ginny ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Harry dort encore parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire. Elle s'assit face à Ginny en s'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Je n'ose pas te demander pourquoi. Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée de la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas dormi, dit Hermione les lèvres pincées pour ne pas rire.

Ginny regarda son amie du coin de l'oeil et pouffa de rire. Hermione était soulagée de voir Ginny rire ainsi. Hermione sentit les derniers moments de tensions se dissiper avec ce fou rire.

- Ouais, disons que ça fait partie de la raison, répondit-elle en se prenant le visage, cachant ainsi son inconfort. Ouf!… Merlin!… Si je m'attendais à ça! ajouta-t-elle les joues rosies par la timidité. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison que nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, Harry et moi. Beaucoup de choses étaient restées en suspend depuis un bon moment et je devais avoir des réponses. Nous nous sommes même presque querellés.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Ginny parler d'une querelle entre elle et Harry, était plutôt surprise. Elle remarqua que, même si elle avait elle-même des querelles fréquentes avec Ron, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à son amie. Elle était tout de même un peu déçue pour eux. Ça ne devait pas être agréable d'associer la première nuit d'amour à une querelle.

-Rassure-toi, Hermione, se dépêche d'ajouter Ginny, constatant l'expression de son amie. Ce n'était pas si désagréable cette conversation. Même si nous avons eu des émotions très fortes, la conversation nous a fait beaucoup de bien à Harry et à moi. Nous avancions sans trop savoir où nous allions tous les deux. Avec les engagements sérieux que nous venons de prendre, il était plus qu'important que nous nous fassions confiance.

Hermione ne comprenait pas trop de quoi Ginny voulait parler. Ne voulant tout de même pas trop entrer dans les détails de la nuit, elle informa Hermione que Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup et qu'il faisait des cauchemars affreux. Elle lui expliqua que Harry avait tenu cette information secrète de pratiquement tout le monde, y compris elle-même, et qu'elle ne pouvait accepter d'être gardée à distance de ses préoccupations…

- … tu sais, les cauchemars de Harry, c'est vraiment la clé de ce qu'il y a dans sa tête en ce moment. Il vit vraiment un moment difficile. Il ne dort presque plus parce que ses cauchemars reviennent chaque nuit. Il dit qu'il se sent en sécurité avec moi et qu'il a l'esprit tranquille en ma compagnie. Il parlait un peu à ma mère la nuit quand ils faisaient tous les deux de l'insomnie. Je crois qu'ils se sont beaucoup aidé l'un et l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que maman m'a envoyée ici cette nuit. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui se passerait, mais elle a beaucoup changée depuis la mort de Fred. Elle pensait que Harry avait besoin de ne pas se sentir seul. Elle croyait qu'il était plus que temps que Harry sente un peu de sécurité ou plutôt de la tranquillité. Elle croit qu'il a déjà beaucoup trop souffert. Le reste n'était plus important.

Hermione, se questionnait beaucoup sur les insomnies et les cauchemars de Harry. Elles en discutèrent un moment.

- Je me demande comment se fait-il que Ron n'ait jamais rien su de toute cette histoire? demanda-t-elle pensive. Il dormait tout juste à côté de lui dans la même chambre.

En entendant le nom de son frère, Ginny se raidit.

- Parce que mon idiot de frère ne voit jamais rien, répondit-elle subitement. Il n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami ne dort pas la nuit.

- Ton frère est loin d'être un imbécile ni un idiot, Ginny, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Ron a ses forces et ses faiblesses, admit-elle doucement pour ne pas vexer davantage Ginny. Il vous aime tous, tu sais. Il est très loyal et fidèle. Il a un très grand sens de la famille malgré tout ce que vous lui faites endurer quotidiennement, vos frères et toi. S'il a réagit comme il l'a fait ce matin, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi et à Harry.

- Bien moi je trouve qu'il a une drôle de manière de le montrer, ajouta Ginny sarcastiquement.

- Que veux-tu? Il est maladroit avec les émotions et il ne sait pas du tout comment verbaliser ce qu'il ressent. Ça ne fait pas de lui un imbécile pour autant. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, quand vous étiez petits, toi et lui. Il m'a déjà dit que tu étais son « frère » préféré.

En entendant ces mots, Ginny se sentit devenir étrange. Elle se revit, toute petite, pleurant sur une grosse roche sur le terrain du Terrier. Elle avait un genou écorché. Ron était arrivé et avait consolé sa petite sœur. Il s'était fait punir et elle se souvint du sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Ginny sentit alors sa gorge se serrer. Elle regarda Hermione quelques secondes. Elle lui fit un sourire, se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda Hermione, surprise de la réaction spontanée de Ginny.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aie une conversation avec mon frère, répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Hermione, plus que satisfaite de la situation, regarda monter Ginny, puis s'affaira à ranger la cuisine.

En passant devant la porte de sa chambre, Ginny l'ouvrit et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Harry dormait toujours. Il était maintenant 11h30 et ça ne faisait que 4h qu'il dormait. Elle poursuivit son chemin et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ron et Hermione. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, hésitant avant de frapper. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle sentait le moment venu d'avoir une bonne conversation avec son frère. Elle se décida enfin à frapper.

Toc, toc, toc…

Aucune réponse.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que Ron était appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Il était triste et il semblait avoir les yeux rougis. Il ne se tourna même pas pour regarder sa sœur.

Ginny n'attendit pas qu'il l'invite à entrer. Elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

- Te souviens-tu du jour où je m'étais fait mal sur la grosse roche au Terrier? demanda Ginny surprise de sa propre question.

Ron fit oui de la tête, regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi tu as pris ma défense cette journée là? J'avais été désagréable avec toi toute la journée. Je ne le méritais sûrement pas. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais pris le blâme à ma place.

- Je n'avais pas pris le blâme à ta place, précisa Ron, la voix éraillée.

- Je me souviens très bien que c'était moi qui avais mis le feu au manteau affreux de tante Murielle et qui l'avait transformé ainsi en cendre. Je savais que maman serait furieuse et je m'étais enfuie. Je m'étais blessée en tombant sur la grosse roche parce que je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je me souviens que tu me suivais. Tu étais arrivé peu de temps après moi. Quand maman est arrivée, tu lui as dit que tu avais mis le feu au manteau et que je pleurais parce que tu m'avais menacé pour que je n'aille pas tout te raconter. Je devais avoir 5 ans à cet époque, et toi, 6…

Ron ne dit rien.

- Bon sang qu'il faisait vraiment peur ce manteau, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, revoyant du même coup la situation.

Ron, regardant toujours au dehors, fit un sourire en coin. Il se frotta machinalement le derrière.

- Ça a été la pire punition que j'ai eue de toute ma vie, dit-il en souriant toujours.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit que c'était moi la coupable?

Ron réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu avais fait ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire. Je t'avais trouvée très brave, dit-il, regardant enfin sa sœur dans les yeux. Puisque maman croyait que c'était moi, j'ai pris le blâme, comme ça on pouvait au moins dire que j'avais réussi un mauvais coup une fois dans ma vie. Tout le monde croyait toujours que j'étais un bon à rien, ajouta-t-il en détourant son regard à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolée, admit Ginny en baissant les yeux, honteuse de traiter son frère ainsi.

- Maman aurait été déçue de constater que sa fille était aussi écervelée que ses garçons, ajouta Ron en regardant sa sœur. On peut alors dire que j'ai fait ça pour maman.

- Je suis désolée Ron, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être une fille. Je…

- Je sais Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je devrais plutôt dire que maintenant je le sais, mais à l'époque je ne le comprenais pas tout le temps, admit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir de bonnes conversations avec maman depuis que j'ai fini mes études. Toute cette rancœur-là est disparue, Ginny, rassure-toi.

- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas toujours très gentille avec toi…

- Bah! Ce n'était pas si terrible, surtout après cet épisode du manteau. Maman m'avait fait récurer toute la vaisselle sale à la main et j'avais dû faire le ménage du Terrier au grand complet, mais le soir, tu venais toujours me porter quelque chose à manger dans ma chambre parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour manger avec tout le monde.

- Maman pensait que c'était parce que j'étais gentille. Mais en fait, c'était que je me sentais tellement coupable.

Ron sourit à sa sœur en entendant ces paroles.

- Pourtant, c'est à partir de ce moment que tu es devenue mon « frère » préféré.

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle se souvint que Ron et elle étaient pratiquement inséparables quand ils étaient jeunes. Les jumeaux étant toujours occupés à faire les quatre cents coups, Percy à étudier quelque chose, Charlie et Bill à Poudlard déjà. Elle et Ron étaient toujours à inventer toutes sortes de jeux étranges et rigolos.

Ron, se sentant toujours le laissé pour compte, s'était tourné vers la seule personne de sa famille qui semblait l'admirer un peu, sa petite sœur Ginny. De son côté, Ginny n'avait pas peur d'être victime d'un mauvais coup avec Ron, car il était toujours gentil avec sa sœur.

- Tu semblais toujours me trouver drôle, avoua-t-il à sa sœur.

- Et tu étais réellement drôle. Je n'avais pas peur que tu me fasses une mauvaise blague, contrairement aux jumeaux, avoua-t-elle à son tour. Je pouvais te faire confiance.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Ron sentit une chaleur dans son cœur. Encore une fois, Ginny le faisait se sentir important.

- Moi aussi je pouvais te faire confiance. Tu ne jugeais pas tout le temps mes bêtises, comme les autres le faisaient. Avec toi, je n'étais pas le « crétin », le « petite Ronny à maman » comme tous les autres me disaient.

- Bill et Charlie n'ont jamais dit ça de toi, répliqua Ginny indignée.

- Eux, non c'est vrai, corrigea-t-il. Mais les trois autres, oh que oui! Bill et Charlie étaient déjà assez vieux. Avec toi, j'étais moi. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Et puis, tu me laissais être ton grand frère. Et pour le manteau, je savais que tu avais été trop loin. Je voulais te protéger.

- Merci, Ron. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais tu sais, maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de le faire. Tout le monde s'efforce de me protéger alors que je ne veux pas être protégée. Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire? demanda-t-elle, désespérée. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai réagi aussi fortement tout à l'heure.

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Il appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux, regardant ainsi le tapis. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à sa sœur. Il n'était pas capable de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait réagi comme il l'avait fait. Il avait la nette impression que Harry n'avait pas été honnête dans toute cette histoire et il détestait ça. Ginny brisa enfin le silence.

- Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Harry, Ron. Il n'y est pour rien si je suis ici, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son frère.

Il ne dit rien. Il regarda le plancher, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il n'était vraiment pas confortable avec ce genre de situation. Parfois, il se demandait si les choses n'étaient pas mieux lorsqu'elles restaient non dites. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout le monde mette toujours tout en mots? Ils savent tous pourtant qu'il n'est pas bon avec les mots.

- Harry ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu serais ici, informa Ron.

- C'est normal qu'il ne t'ait pas prévenu, il ne le savait pas. Il croyait que je dormais avec maman sur le sofa dans le salon au Terrier. Il a été assez surpris de me voir.

- S'il te plaît, avant que tu continues, épargne-moi les détails. J'imagine que la stupéfaction à fait rapidement place à…

- RON! Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît.

- Ok, ok. Excuse-moi. Mais je trouve cela très difficile à accepter.

- Tu devras pourtant t'y faire, lui conseilla-t-elle. Nous sommes fiancés maintenant. Harry va devenir ton beau-frère. Et puis… on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Et puis, tu es un peu mal placé pour faire des remontrances aux autres, mon cher frère.

Ron eut un petit regard triste pour sa sœur.

- Tu es encore ma petite sœur qui pleurait sur mon épaule quand tu te faisais mal, lui avoua-t-il.

- Je sais, mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Harry n'est plus un petit garçon non plus. Tu savais que…

- Par la barde de Merlin, Ginny, tu ne vas tout de même pas me parler de ce genre de détails. Je ne veux rien entendre de ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est dégoûtant!

Ginny pouffa de rire.

- Idiot! Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Et puis, arrête de jouer les pères avec moi, je viens de te dire que je n'en avais pas besoin. Tu devrais, à la place, être plus attentif aux besoins de ton meilleur ami. Il ne va pas bien du tout, si tu veuz le savoir.

En entendant ces paroles, Ron écouta attentivement ce que sa sœur lui disait. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant des cauchemars de Harry. Il semblait très malheureux de l'apprendre. Pendant que Ginny et Ron discutaient calmement, Hermione vint les rejoindre dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent de la situation tous les trois et essayèrent de trouver les moyens d'aider Harry.

Harry s'étira longuement dans son lit. Ginny n'était plus couchée à ses côtés. Il se prépara à aller la chercher dans la maison. Il se leva péniblement et enfila son peignoir. Il se mit ensuite en chemin vers la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Dans l'escalier, il entendait des voix qui provenaient de la cuisine.

- Tu veux bien descendre de là toi, dit une voix féminine.

- Pourquoi? Je suis bien ici, répondit une voix masculine.

Harry souriait, Ron et Hermione étaient levés et se disputaient déjà pour rien. Il entra dans la pièce et resta figé. Jamais il n'aurait crû cela possible.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda-t-il à son père, sa mère, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks.

Devant cette visite inattendue, Harry se sentit devenir faible, étourdi. Il eut tout juste le temps de prendre une chaise avant de sentir ses genoux se dérober sous son poids. La grande fatigue qu'il supportait depuis plusieurs mois, le rendait encore plus vulnérable, plus sensible aux émotions fortes. Il avait le souffle court, la tête qui tournait. Il ne comprenait rien. C'était impossible qu'ils soient là pour de vrai. Il souleva la tête pour chercher Hermione, mais il ne la vit pas. Il ne vit pas Ginny, ni Ron.

- Harry, mon chéri, ça va? demanda Lily, s'approchant de son fils.

- Non Lily, il ne va apparemment pas bien, répondit Lupin en se dirigeant vers Harry.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir tous ensemble, hésita Tonks.

James et Sirius aidèrent Harry à se relever.

- Allons mon gars, tu as vu pire que ça, dit Sirius sur un ton badin. Tu as déjà vu Lupin sous un moins bon jour pourtant, ajouta-t-il en riait.

Harry, toujours haletant, s'efforça de sourire à Sirius. Il était sous le choc de les voir. Il était heureux, mais pourtant il souffrait horriblement. Jamais ses cauchemars ne s'étaient déroulés de cette manière. Ils devenaient de plus en plus sournois, douloureux et réels. Après cette immense joie, quel horrible événement va-t-il devoir supporter.

James donna la main à son fils et l'attira vers lui.

- Viens ici, toi! dit-il doucement à son fils. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas pu te prendre dans mes bras. James serra Harry si fort, que ce dernier en perdit presque le souffle.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Au contact de son père, il eut l'impression qu'il était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son père, qui était légèrement plus grand qui lui et, étrangement, à peine plus vieux que lui. James avait l'apparence qu'il avait lors de sa mort, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Harry savait cependant que c'était impossible, que son père, sa mère et les autres ne pouvaient être réellement là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda-t-il poliment à ses parents, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il regardait autour de lui et il semblait être dans la cuisine de la maison à Godric's Hollow.

- En fait, où sommes-nous réellement? Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans ma cuisine, hein? demanda-t-il pour savoir s'il rêvait ou s'il faisait encore un cauchemar.

- Tu vois ça, Lily? Tu vois, il est intelligent comme s…

- …sa mère, dirent en chœur Remus et Sirius, toujours prêts à faire taire James lorsqu'il se vantait un peu trop fort.

- Bon, bon, ça va vous deux. Je vous retiens…, répondit James en riant. C'est vrai mon garçon, c'est préférable que tu ressembles à ta mère. Beaucoup plus sage.

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Il était, il ne savait trop où, dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à sa cuisine, avec les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde. En plus, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rire stupidement devant les propos ridicules de son père.

- Heu… il paraît que je te ressemble plus…papa…à ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit Harry en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Mais pourquoi je suis ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Pour répondre à tes questions, nous ne sommes pas réellement dans ta cuisine, Harry. Tu es toujours dans ton lit. Nous profitons d'une ouverture dans ton esprit pour venir te parler, ajouta Lily, souriant gentiment.

Harry n'était pas surpris d'entendre cette explication. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un peu déçu. Il aurait tant espéré qu'ils soient tous encore en vie, dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow, comme les choses auraient normalement dû être.

- Vous êtes donc tous dans ma tête. Je rêve, c'est ça?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Lily, donnant l'impression qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question.

- Pas tout à fait, tu ne rêves pas vraiment. Contrairement à un rêve, tu peux quitter cette conversation à tout moment, selon ton désire. Nous ne sommes pas le fruit de ton imagination, nous sommes réellement en train de te parler. Nous avons choisi l'ambiance de la cuisine, parce que ça faisait un peu moins effrayant.

Harry comprit que ce qui se passait en ce moment, était un peu la même chose qu'il avait vécue avec Dumbledore la nuit où Voldemort lui avait asséné sont deuxième _AVADA KEDAVRA_. Il fit un sourire incertain à sa mère, qui s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Mon chéri, commença-t-elle, je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies une conversation sérieuse avec Remus et Dora. Tu ne peux plus continuer à supporter ces cauchemars. Tu dois absolument arrêter de te culpabiliser comme tu le fais tout le temps. Il m'est impossible de supporter ta souffrance. Je devais faire quelque chose pour t'aider. J'ai pensé que la meilleure façon était de te faire parler avec Remus et Dora. Sirius, James et moi allons sortir un petit moment, le temps que vous parliez tous les trois, librement.

- NON! supplia Harry qui ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde en compagnie de ses parents.

- Nous ne serons pas loin, le rassura Sirius.

- Et nous reviendrons te dire au revoir, ajouta James.

Harry regarda partir le trio qui se dirigea vers ce qui représentait le salon. Harry se retrouvait donc seul avec Tonks et Remus. Il n'osait pas les regarder en face. Il avait peur. Il ne savait cependant pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : les voir comme il les voyait dans ses cauchemars ou, pire encore, lire la déception et la colère dans leurs yeux.

Remus fut le premier à briser le silence inconfortable qui s'installait.

- Comment vas-tu Harry? demanda-t-il aimablement. Tu sais que ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Elle m'a expliqué un peu, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui se passe?

Harry avait honte de se retrouver devant eux. Il avait trop honte pour les regarder en face. Il ne méritait même pas que Remus le regarde, encore moins qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder. Il essaya de parler, mais il avait la gorge trop serrée pour laisser passer un son.

- Harry, reprit Dora, ta mère nous a raconté comment tu te sentais par rapport à nous. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu prennes la responsabilité de notre mort. Remus a choisi son destin et j'ai choisi le mien. Même Fred Weasley a choisi le sien. Tous ceux qui était à Poudlard, avaient choisi leur destin. Tu n'as rien à voir dans nos choix.

Harry avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater.

- Peut-être que je ne vous ai pas emmené à Poudlard, mais si j'avais pu trouver les Horcruxes plus rapidement, vous auriez probablement pu survivre. Vous pourriez être aux côtés de votre fils à l'heure qu'il est. Vous comprenez? Parce que je n'ai pas su résoudre l'énigme plus rapidement, Teddy n'a plus de parent, s'emporta Harry. MON FILLEUL EST ORPHELIN À CAUSE DE MOI! hurla-t-il, retenant à peine ses sanglots.

- Harry! s'approcha Dora, j'étais une Aurore! Que voulais-tu que je fasse toute seule à la maison quand je savais que tous les sorciers se battaient pour défendre notre liberté? Comment veux-tu qu'une mère ou un père accepte que leur fils vive dans la peur et l'oppression? Nous ne pouvions pas rester derrière et attendre que les autres réalisent nos idéaux. Nous faisions partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et cela, avant même que tu viennes au monde. Avant même que nous sachions qu'il y avait une prophétie à ton sujet. Tout le monde se battait pour la liberté. Nous nous battions pour la liberté, notre liberté, la tienne, celle de Teddy…

- Harry, nous n'avons aucune colère contre toi mon garçon, poursuivit Remus.

- Oui, mais… Teddy est orphelin, arriva-t-il à prononcer entre deux sanglots. Ça ne vous dérange pas?

- Harry, commença doucement Dora, tu nous comprends mal. Bien sûr que nous sommes tristes de ne pas vivre avec notre fils. La guerre contre Voldemort nous a enlevé ce privilège. Mais, contrairement à toi, Teddy est bien entouré et, surtout, il est aimé. Il n'est pas dans la même situation que toi. Tu as eu une vie horrible chez ton oncle et ta tante. Teddy, lui, est gâté pourri par sa grand-mère qui l'adore, par son parrain qui l'adore, par sa marraine qui l'adore et par tous les Weasley, qui l'adorent eux aussi. Il n'aura jamais une vie aussi misérable que la tienne, c'est impossible. Il n'est pas toi. Quand nous t'avons choisi en tant que parrain, Harry, c'est parce que nous savions que Teddy ne manquerait jamais de rien avec toi. Nous savions que tu ne le laisserais jamais tomber. Au fond, c'est toi qui devrais être en colère contre nous, avoua-t-elle. Puisque nous savions qu'il ne manquerait jamais d'amour et d'affection, Remus et moi n'avons pas trop réfléchi aux conséquences de notre participation à cette bataille. Nous t'avons laissé tombé, Harry, pas le contraire.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était soulagé, triste ou fâché de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait prendre un moment pour bien comprendre les paroles de Nymphadora.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous comprendre, marmona-t-il.

- Ce que Dora veut dire, Harry, reprit Lupin de sa voix chaude et calme, c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé aux autres de faire le travail à ta place. C'est plutôt Dora et moi qui avons abusé de ton sens des responsabilités. Nous savions que peu importe ce qui pouvait nous arriver, Teddy ne serait jamais seul. Mais nous n'avons pas pensé que tu étais si jeune. Nous t'avons placé dans une situation difficile. Nous t'en demandons pardon, Harry, si tu veux bien.

Harry les regardait, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Lupin voient la situation complètement à l'opposer. Ils s'excusaient alors qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui devait le faire.

- Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux dans ce que vous dites? Vous croyez vraiment que vous m'avez placé dans une situation difficile?

Remus et Dora firent tous les deux oui de la tête sans ajouter un mot.

Harry leur expliqua alors qu'ils lui avaient procuré une famille et que ce n'était en rien une situation difficile. De leur côté, les Lupin expliquèrent à Harry que ses cauchemars contribuaient à leur faire croire qu'il avait de la difficulté à assumer son rôle de parrain. Après une bonne conversation sur les perceptions de chacun par rapport à la situation, ils en vinrent à une entente. Ils promirent, de part et d'autre, de laisser aller la culpabilité. Harry devait, bien évidemment, travailler plus fort qu'eux pour abandonner ce sentiment, mais il avait tout de même un gros poids en moins sur la conscience. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il sentait enfin la possibilité de se libérer de ses cauchemars.

Après sa longue conversation avec Dora et Remus, Harry demanda à ses parents et à Sirius de les rejoindre. Ils parlèrent un peu et Harry dû promettre à sa mère qu'il ferait attention à Ginny mais surtout à lui.

- De toute façon, ajouta-Lily, je peux toujours venir te faire des remontrances si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta façon de faire attention à toi.

- Comment feras-tu? demanda Harry, curieux de savoir si sa mère allait faire souvent des visites impromptues dans son sommeil comme elle venait de le faire.

-Oh! Tu sais, les visites comme nous venons de le faire ne sont pas très souvent possibles. Elles sont plutôt exceptionnelles. Non, je ne serai pas obligée d'attendre que tu sois endormi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'ai d'autres voies.

Il était déçu d'apprendre que sa mère ne viendrait peut-être plus le visiter dans son sommeil. Mais il se demandait bien ce que « d'autres voies » pouvaient bien vouloir dire.

- D'autres voies? Maman, que veux-tu dire?

En sortant de la chambre, Harry entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de Ron. Il avait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il s'approcha, espérant revoir ses parents, comme ça s'est produit plus tôt dans la cuisine.

- …la chambre de Sirius. C'est la chambre la plus spéciale de la maison. C'était le meilleur ami de James et, moi, je suis le meilleur ami de Harry. J'ai apprécié la ressemblance. Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chambre.

- Et les photos de filles toutes nues dans le garde-robe n'y sont absolument pour rien, n'est-ce pas? ricana Ginny.

Harry entendit Ginny, Ron et Hermione rigoler dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Il était un peu déçu de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ses parents qui étaient dans la chambre. Il accepta tout de même la situation sachant maintenant que tout le monde était heureux. Il s'approcha de la porte. Ginny fut la première à le voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Bonjour, dit doucement Harry.

Ginny lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire, alors que Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour le regarder. L'image qu'ils virent était assez intéressante. Un jeune homme de 18 ans, les cheveux en bataille, dans son peignoir, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, tenant serré près de lui, un ourson en peluche usé. Alors que les deux autres se mirent à rire de plus belle, Ginny cessa net. Ron reconnut alors le jouet.

- Est-ce bien Howy, l'ourson de Ginny que tu tiens là Harry?

Harry, loin d'être gêné de la situation, regarda l'ourson qu'il avait serré contre lui et puis retourna son regard vers Ginny.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, répondit fièrement Harry. Il était sur le sol, tout près de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ah oui! C'est bien possible qu'il ait atterri à cet endroit. J'ai dû le lancer quand je suis entrée en catastrophe dans la chambre pour te sauver de ta couverture et de ton oreiller, railla-t-elle pour cacher son inconfort.

- Tu as bien dormi? se dépêcha de demander Hermione, histoire d'avoir rapidement des informations sur « leur » nuit.

Harry n'avait cependant pas détourné les yeux de Ginny, rendant la situation quelque peu délicate pour Ron et Hermione.

- Merveilleusement bien dormi, répondit-il à Hermione, la regardant enfin. J'ai parlé avec mes parents, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Ron fut le premier à réagir.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu as rêvé de tes parents ou bien tu as parlé à tes parents?

Hermione, prenant ses grands airs, répondit à Ron à la place de Harry.

- Voyons, Ron, tu sais bien que Harry veut dire qu'il a rêvé de ses parents, n'est-ce pas Harry?

- Non, Hermione! Je te dis que j'ai parlé avec mes parents. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce matin, il y a de ça quelques minutes. Je viens tout juste de les laisser. C'était fantastique. Vous savez que je suis presque aussi grand que mon père? Ma mère est magnifique. Bon d'accord, vous l'avez vue hier, mais avouez qu'elle est une femme magnifique?

Les trois autres restaient interdits devant ses propos étranges. Ils se contentèrent de sourire et de hocher la tête.

- Il y avait Sirius aussi. Et Remus. Et Tonks, ajouta-t-il sans attendre la moindre réaction de ses amis. Ils étaient tous là, pour me parler. Nous étions dans la cuisine…

- Voyons, Harry! Vous n'étiez certainement pas dans la cuisine, J'ÉTAIS dans la cuisine. Il n'y a que 10 minutes que je suis montée. Je vous aurais vus si vous aviez été là. Tu as rêvé, ce n'était pas réel.

Hermione, malgré tous les événements étranges et surnaturels qu'elle avait traversés avec Harry l'année précédente, demeurait toujours aussi fermée à la possibilité que les gens puissent communiquer avec les morts. Harry souriait en la regardant.

- Hermione, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais cinglé. Je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve et je sais aussi que je n'étais pas réellement dans la cuisine. Ce qui s'est produit ce matin était plutôt particulier, ça c'est certain. Mes parents sont venus me parler, pendant mon sommeil, c'est-à-dire un moment où mon esprit était ouvert et réceptif à leur présence, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là cette nuit avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu avoir cette conversation.

- Bon, Harry, avant que tu te lances dans les détails, je tiens à dire, en tant que frère plus vieux d'un an de Ginny, que je ne veux rien entendre au sujet de cette nuit.

Puisque les oreilles de Ron commençaient à devenir rouge, Harry comprit qu'il était plus que sérieux sur ce sujet.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron, répliqua Harry, nous n'avons pas fait que ça, cette nuit.

Ron leva les bras en l'air en signe de découragement et de résignation.

-Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Mais surtout, ajouta-t-il triomphant en agitant l'ourson, tu avais apporté ton ourson.

En entendant ces mots, Ginny comprit que Harry n'avait réellement pas fait un rêve ordinaire. Il avait effectivement parlé avec ses parents. Harry répéta ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué par rapport à la connexion qu'elle avait avec l'ourson. Évidemment, Hermione doutait énormément de la véracité d'une telle connexion, jusqu'au moment où Ginny intervint.

- Je crois que tu devrais écouter ce qu'il dit, Hermione. Tout ce qu'il te dit est vrai et ce n'est pas de moi qu'il connaît ces informations, car je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

Harry regarda Ginny d'un air satisfait.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'essaies pas de le cacher ou de le nier, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le nez. Depuis quand tu es au courant de cette connexion? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Depuis quelques années seulement, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine, précisa-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande respiration et demanda aux autres de s'asseoir.

- Je sais que je peux communiquer avec quelqu'un par cet ourson depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais, j'ai compris la connexion avec ton ange gardien, quand j'étais en troisième année et que tu sortais avec Cho Chang. J'étais en colère et j'ai caché l'ourson pour ne plus entendre cette si gentille voix qui me disait tout le temps d'être patiente avec toi, que tu finirais bien par te rendre compte que j'étais là pour toi.

En entendant cette histoire, Harry se souvint soudainement qu'il avait déjà eu une autre petite amie que Ginny. Cela lui semblait tellement loin tout ça. Il avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, avant qu'il comprenne sa destinée.

- Ta mère a toujours été là pour toi, Harry, et pour moi aussi par la même occasion. Quand j'étais petite, elle se contentait d'être mon amie, de me parler, de me consoler, de jouer avec moi. Elle me protégeait des dangers, d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit. Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Cho, j'avais le cœur en miettes, dit-elle en regardant Hermione pour obtenir la validation de ses propos. Je ne peux pas dire ce que c'était, mais quelque chose m'a fait comprendre que c'était probablement ta mère qui était de l'autre côté. Elle ne me l'a jamais confirmé, mais j'en étais persuadée. Cette situation m'a fait un peu peur, étant donnée ma mauvaise expérience, deux ans auparavant, avec le journal de Jedusor. J'ai donc décidé de mettre cet ourson à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que …

- Jusqu'à ce que ma mère en parle hier, finit Harry.

Ginny poursuivit l'histoire de l'origine de l'ourson pour faire comprendre à Ron, Hermione et même Harry, que l'ourson l'avait en quelque sorte choisie pour le retrouver. La fille, de l'autre côté, lui parlait toujours du petit garçon à qui appartenait l'ourson.

- Tu veux dire que Howy, c'était en réalité le nom de Harry que Percy avait mal compris? Elle est trop bonne celle-là.

- Il paraît que c'est de cette façon que je prononçais ce nom à l'époque, admit-elle. Je devais savoir à ce moment-là que c'était effectivement Harry, mais je n'étais pas capable de le prononcer. Avec le temps, j'ai dû oublier.

Elle poursuivit alors son explication en disant que Lily trouvait que Ginny avait, dès lors, les qualités personnelles essentielles pour prendre soin de son ourson. Hermione, même si elle avait des difficultés à accepter l'explication illogique de cette connexion, était quand même réceptive à cette histoire qui était, somme toute, assez charmante.

- En fin de compte, si je résume l'histoire que tu viens de nous raconter, Ginny, Lily, au travers d'un ourson auquel elle a réussi à s'accrocher en mourant, un peu comme Voldemort l'a fait pour ses Horcruxes, aurait identifié une âme soeur pour Harry alors que celle-ci n'avait que 3 ou 4 ans?

Ginny, qui n'avait jamais pensé à la situation sous cet angle-là, constata que Hermione l'avait plutôt bien résumé.

- C'est, en effet, ce que je crois. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'avais emporté l'ourson avec moi hier soir, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry. Je voulais t'en parler.

Harry était heureux. Ginny tenait parole. Plus de secret.

- Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai vu mes parents ce matin, pendant mon sommeil, et que j'ai pu serrer mon père pour la première fois; que j'ai pu voir ce qu'aurait pu avoir l'air ma vie si mes parents avaient été encore avec moi; que j'ai pu rire une dernière fois avec Sirius, et que j'ai aussi pu parler avec Remus et Tonks. Et aussi grâce à toi, je connais cette connexion, ce qui me permettra peut-être de parler de nouveau avec ma mère, comme tu le faisais quand tu étais petite. Tu m'as vraiment offert le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël.

Ron et Hermione lui mirent une main sur l'épaule pour lui signifier leur compassion. Il les regarda.

- Vous imaginez? J'ai parlé avec mon père et ma mère. J'ai revu Sirius, et Lupin et Tonks. Merci, Ginny.

En revivant ce souvenir si frais en mémoire, si réel, Harry senti ses yeux le brûler. Sa gorge se serra, mais cette fois si fort, qu'il eut de la difficulté à prononcer ce qui lui tenait à cœur, ce qui lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il se blottit dans les bras de Ginny, affaiblit par la fatigue des derniers mois et l'émotion des dernières heures, puis réussit tout juste à lui dire à l'oreille :

- Tonks et Remus…, arriva-t-il à dire entre deux étranglements, ils… ne m'en veulent pas…

Les trois amis se tenaient autour de Harry pour partager sa douleur. C'est ainsi que Harry commença enfin à se sentir le cœur plus léger. Il put profiter au maximum de ses vacances de Noël. Il vit même une importante diminution de ses épisodes de cauchemars. Était-ce dû à Ginny ou aux Lupin? Il ne s'en soucia plus, au moins pour le reste des vacances. Une semaine à dormir à poing fermé, c'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il pouvait avoir. Harry avait réellement vécu son plus beau Noël.

**Message de Moi :**_ Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutient constant. Vous m'avez suivie et encouragée dans mon exploration de différents styles d'écriture. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je tenais à finir à ce chapitre, c'est qu'il portait le numéro 13, qui est mon chiffre chanceux. Seconde raison, c'est que je voulais compléter cette histoire pour mon anniversaire, qui était le 13 octobre. J'ai effectivement terminé les retouches principales hier. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, cette fiction finit ici, mais il n'est pas impossible qu'éventuellement j'écrive sur d'autres moments de la vie commune de Harry et Ginny. Entre temps, j'ai d'autres projets, sur d'autres personnages. Si ça vous intéresse, faites-le moi savoir, je vous enverrai un hibou. _


End file.
